One Percent of Anything
by cliffhangingbitch
Summary: Bella helped an old man. Then strange things happened to her. Her name is written on a rich man's will. But there's one condition. She needs to marry his temperamental grandson. Full summary inside :
1. The First Meeting'

**1 Percent of Anything**

_Summary: __Isabella Swan is a young and sincere middle school teacher, who has little interest in money. She is also extremely warm-hearted and loves to help other people. When she helps carry an elderly man's belongings from the train to another location, the elderly man is extremely thankful. This grandfather turns out to be the extremely rich owner of a group of companies. His grandson, Edward Cullen is a quick-tempered businessman who rivals his grandfather, but in an almost comical way. In an order to "tame" his favorite grandson, the grandfather agrees to give his entire fortune to the person who marries Bella, therefore forcing Edward to meet the girl whom his grandfather chose. Although at first Bella and Edward don't get along because of Edward's extremely cute but bad temper, their arguments bring them closer together. Edward starts to get jealous when Bella's fellow teacher starts liking her too. Through the clever conditions that Edward's grandfather makes, Edward starts a relationship he does not look forward to. However, what looked like a relationship that would 99% not work out, turns out to be the "perfect" match, the 1% chance._

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_This story is loosely based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

I'm late. I'm fucking late!

"I hate Mondays." I muttered, weaving through people as I make my way to the bus stop.

I can't blame no one but myself though. I wake up early and move as fast as I could. Due to that, I often forget something at home. Like now, I woke up at 6am, and ready to leave by 7. I'm halfway to the stop when I rummaged to my purse to look for my wallet. Damn. I forgot it at home. So I ran back and forth.

I finally reached the stop and it's already 15 minutes to 9. Fuck.

Good thing the bus is not so full. I'm able to sit down.

By the time we reached the next stop, the bus is full.

An elderly man entered the bus, carrying a heavy-looking bag. He looked for somewhere to sit. There's a man beside me, who is obviously feigning sleep. Fuck you lazy ungentlemanly man! I sighed.

I stood up and wave to the elderly. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Thank you so much. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I smiled. "No problem, Mr.?"

"Masen." He smiled back.

The bus stopped near the school. "I got to leave, Mr. Masen."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around sometime." He grinned.

"How about the park near the school?" I suggested.

"Ok. I'll see you there the day after tomorrow?"

I nodded, carving the words on my head so I wouldn't forget about it. It would be a shame to let this old man wait. "Have a good day, Mr. Masen!" I smiled, leaving the bus.

I ran to the building, hearing the last bell. I sighed. I feel like I'm a student again.

**

* * *

Carlisle's POV [Mr. Masen]**

What a nice girl. I hope Edward would find a girl like her and settle.

I slowly walked to my deceased wife's resting place and arranged the flowers and candles.

"Good morning, my beautiful Elizabeth." I sighed.

"I've resigned before they could fire me. I'm too old for those matters." I grinned.

"Don't worry my love. I know you're lonely there. I'll be joining you soon enough." I smiled. "As soon as I finished and clear up all this problems."

I reached for my phone and call my executive assistant, Eleazar Whitlock.

He immediately answered on the first ring. "Mr. President?"

"I wan to change some things on my will."

"What is it, sir?"

**

* * *

Edward' POV**

"Sir, Mr. Lee is here." Alec said through the phone.

"Ok. Make him comfortable. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said, hanging up.

Damn this traffic! Ugh! I can't even -

The phone rings again.

"Dude. Get your busy ass down in my office. Now." Jasper said.

"What the fuck? I have an important meeting with –"

"Cancel it or fuck it. This is more important."

"I don't give shit. I need to settle this first and –"

He sighed. "Okay. But be here immediately." He hung up.

I groaned, parking my car in the last available spot.

I ran to the elevators and made my way to my office.

"Good morning, sir. " Alec said.

I ignored him and immediately talked to Mr. Lee.

We talked about the proposal and shit. Finally the meeting is over.

"Alec, lead Mr. Lee to the elevators." I said.

"Yes sir. Let's go this way, Mr. Lee."

"Sir, Mr. Whitlock wants to talk to you." Kate said in the intercom.

"He may come in." I buzzed back.

Jasper bursted through the door. "Dude, you have to see this!"

"What?"

He threw a folder to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's your grandfather's revised will." He exclaimed.

"So?" I said, confused.

He sighed. "It's written there that you don't have to marry some random girl just to inherit the company anymore!"

I grinned, "Well, that's a relief." _Looks like grandpa gave up._

"I'm not finished yet. It's because, the company is given to a woman and whoever marries her would inherit it too." His face fell.

"What the hell? Isn't it the same as last year?" I shouted. "I need to marry some woman to get the company!"

He nodded. "Only this time, the woman to marry is specific and not just random chick."

That old man is one crafty, witty old man. I groaned. I would never give in to his tricks.

"So what's your decision?" He asked.

"Definitely not!" I shouted.

He sighed. "Yeah. I kinda figured, but, you must know, that you're not the only candidate for this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jacob Black's is also entitled to this in case you won't agree." He whispered.

"Black?" I shouted. What the hell?

He nodded. "Looks like you have no way out, man. It's either you marry this woman, or you'll give up the company to Jacob."

"I would never loose the MC Enterprise. It's for Masen-Cullen only. Not for Blacks." I said.

"So you're agreeing on the will?"

_Fuck you old man._

"There's no loophole?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. He's smarter than you now. He knows you'll try to get around it." He said.

I sighed. "Who is this woman?"

"Isabella Swan. 26 years old. English teacher in Forks High. We could visit her now, I think." He said, looking at his watch.

"Do you have any idea why grandpa chose her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. My father won't tell me why."

"Maybe she seduced him. Knowing he's rich." I shook my head, "Ah, what girls would do for money and fame."

He laughed. "We'll know soon enough. Let's meet her."

"Can we talk to Ms. Swan?" Jasper asked the receptionist.

"I'll call her. Meet her up at the teachers' lounge."

"Thanks." He smiled.

I opened the door and came in.

A dirty blonde woman walked to us. "Hi. May I help you?" She said, blinking furiously. She had too much make-up on and she keeps on leaning over the counter, showing us her fake cleavage. Maybe this is Isabella. I won't ever marry this slut. I shuddered in disgust.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked.

She blushed, making her cheeks redder than a tomato.

Jasper elbowed me. "Ow!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you Ms. Swan?"

Her face fell. "Don't ever compare me to that bitch! I'm far too beautiful than her!" She said, flipping her hair. "Why are you looking for her?"

"It's private matters. Ms.?" Jasper trailed off.

"I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali." She exclaimed, blinking furiously again. It is so irritating. "And you are?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm Mr. Whitlock and this is Mr. Cullen." He said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." She said hoarsely or was it husky? Urgh. She's trying to seduce me? Ugh. She disgusts me.

"We're here for Ms. Swan. Where is she?" I asked pointedly.

Someone slammed into my back.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Don't you look at where you're going? Who do you think you are?" I shouted at her.

She looked at me, her mouth gaping open.

Talia snickered. "That's Swan. Looks like she hasn't evolved yet. She's still the clumsy ugly duckling."

Jasper quickly helped her in her feet. "I apologize for what Edward said earlier. He's hotheaded."

She brushed her clothes, muttering a "Thank you" to Jasper and glaring at me.

"Where are my manners? I'm Attorney Jasper Whitlock."

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella Swan." She smiled at Jasper, completely ignoring me. _What the hell?_

"We would like to talk to you in private?"He smiled back.

"Of course." She led us to an empty classroom.

I scrutinized her. What could grandpa possibly see on her? She has a curly brown hair that is pulled up on a ponytail, wearing a blouse and slacks, _nothing too revealing, _brown eyes, and doesn't wear any makeup. How could she seduce a rich old man like this?

Once we're seated, Jasper spoke up. "Do you know a Carlisle Cullen?"

Her brows mashed together, "I'm afraid he's not my student. Maybe he's on a different section?"

I snickered. "Yeah, right. Play coy with us, Swan. "

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, looking confused. _What an actress._

"How did you seduce him?" I shouted at her.

"What?" She shouted back at me. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"You see, Mr. Carlisle Cullen is the president of MC Enterprise." Jasper said, putting a calming hand on her arm.

She glared at me but smiled at Jasper. "Oh. So I have heard." She nodded. "But surely, you didn't come here just to say that, right?"

He grinned. "Of course not, but you see, your name is written on his will." He said, passing the folder to her. She looked at him, waiting.

"The President left his company to you." He explained.

"He passed away?" She asked, shocked.

I had enough of this feigning. "Sorry to disappoint you but he's still alive." I snapped at her.

She glared at me. "I'd rather let you explain this to me, Jasper, than this hypocrite here."

He smiled. "Take a look at his will."

She flipped through the pages, and gasped. "There must be something wrong."

Jasper shook his head.

"It says here that I have to marry one of his grandsons in order to inherit the company?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Well, the first choice is Edward Cullen, the second one is –"

"Enough!" I shouted. He should never tell her about Black.

She glared at me, and then looked at Jasper. "Who is this Edwin?"

I growled. He looked at me, making her look at me too.

"You? No fucking way!" She shouted, standing up.

I grabbed her arm. "Look. I don't want this either. Women like you disgust me."

"Good! Because the feeling is mutual. I hate you, too!" She shouted, pulling her arm.

I let her go.

"This will be a problem." Jasper shook his head, laughing.

* * *

_Whaddya think?_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. :)_


	2. The Deal with Grandpa

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks to the reviews from: _

_**osterlund89**__, __**ADADancer**__, __**completerandomness12**__, __**seekerharmoney**__, __**GabzR**__, __**sujari6**__, __**Mari**__, __**Cami2186**__, __**LOVE**__**IS**__**A GIFT**__,__** pillow912, ShiningCrane **__(I'll try my best!), __**gablen500**__ (Carlisle disguised himself as a poor old man :D), __**Team Bella**__ (Sure hope this story would change your mind about Korean Dramas ;)), __**Clueless Without You **__(OH! You've watched the drama? Me too! ;D Hope I'll meet your expectations. :)), __**Snusa**__ (aww. Good thing you found this! *hugs back*)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything.

* * *

_

**Edward's POV**

"Grandpa wouldn't just give his grandson to a stranger. That's impossible." I shouted at her.

"Man, let it go. Maybe she just doesn't remember their encounter. Maybe she thought your grandpa is –" Jasper began.

"What the fuck, Whitlock? You're siding with her? Defending that bitch? I don't know what she did to you, but I'm sure as hell you're fucked up by her." I groaned, standing up. "Ugh! My grandpa is senile! And so are you!"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I believe your grandpa is pretty much alert of what he's doing." Isabella sneered, walking in.

I looked at her, completely confused.

"That's why he didn't leave the inheritance to you." She smiled.

I opened my mouth to retort but she interrupted me. "Oh, and Jasper, I'm really glad that the President is still alive and well, it means that the will would not be executed yet."

The bell rings. "Excuse me, but I need to go to class. Nice meeting you, Jasper." She winked.

"What a bitch!" I shouted.

"I think she really don't know anything. I mean, look at her doe-like eyes, she's saying the truth." Jasper said.

"Really? That's bullshit. That's really what liars are. They make you think they're innocent."

"I don't know about that Edward. But from my experience, I bet she doesn't really know anything." He sighed, gathering his things.

"That's why you're still a lawyer, not a judge." I retorted, walking out of the room.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I went to my class fuming. How dare he? Calling me a bitch?

I gave out test papers. Then I sat on my desk, watching the students intently.

30 minutes later, I saw one of my students sleeping.

I quietly walk to him, and gently tapped him on his shoulder. He pushed my hand away.

I was appalled. He's the smartest and politest student in the whole class. "Mr. Robin Sparks?"

He immediately stood up and apologized profusely.

"See me after school." I said sternly.

He nodded and apologized once more.

I sighed. Maybe he has a problem. I need to talk to him about this.

_**-After school-**_

I walked to the teacher's lounge with Robin following behind me.

I sat on my chair, motioning him to sit too.

"Let's get this over with. Do you have any family problems, Mr. Sparks?"

He looked away._ Ah._

"Maybe I could help –" I continued.

"No." He interrupted.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"Uh. I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but I don't need –"

"Oh, come on! Then explain to me why you're sleeping at my class, then!" I shouted, causing him and the other teachers to gaped at me.

I blushed. "Sorry, I really had a rough morning and patience is wearing off."

"I'm sorry Miss Swan. I promise it'll never happen again." He whispered.

I sighed, _this is not going anywhere._ "Ok. You can go home for now."

He scurried out of the room. I sighed again, gathering my things and leaving the room.

"Could it be true?" Vanessa, my 'sister', asked when I told her about what happened this morning.

"Even if it is true, I will never marry that douche." I exclaimed.

"Mhmm. I bet he's a con man! Then when he marries you, he'll kidnap you and ask us for ransom! Oh no! Don't go with that guy, Bells!" She shrieked.

I snorted. "You are such a paranoid, Doctor."

She slapped my arm but laughed.

"Well, it's the least bit of your problems now, huh. Maybe he'll never come back any sooner." She said, comforting me.

"But, hey, keep this from mom, okay? If she hears this, she'll force me to the marriage."

"Uhuh. But when she DOESN'T hear this, she'll force you through your blind dates."

I groaned. She smiled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"How about you? How's work?" I asked.

She grunted. "Our senior keeps fussing over me. "

I looked at her. She sighed. "I am the princess of the hospital, so he picks on me."

We laughed together, washing all the worries away.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

We drove to my grandpa's.

Jasper and I got out of the car. My little sister immediately ran to me, causing us to tumble backwards.

"Mom! Mom! Edward is here!" She yelled, hugging me.

I put her down. "You're still noisy."

She grinned at me.

Mom appeared through the door. "Son? What's the matter?"

"Yeah, why are you here? Is it because you missed me?" Alice shouted.

I cringed,_ I swear, my eardrums are never going home alive._

"Edward, its grandma's death anniversary the day after tomorrow." Mom reminded me.

"I know, but it's not for the sake of this matter. I am here to see grandpa. Is he inside?" I asked.

She nodded, leading the way.

Jasper knocked at his door. "It's open." Grandpa shouted. _He's too strong for his age, ya know?_

We came in. Grandpa is seating on his huge chair, his back on us.

"President, we're here." Jasper said.

When grandpa didn't answer, Jasper continued. "How are you, sir? You look better than the last time I saw you."

Still, he didn't answer. Jasper nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I yelled. "It fucking hurts!" I elbowed him back.

He grunted but rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Eddie." He scolded. I glared at him.

Grandpa cleared his throat, turning around. I looked at him, with my "What?" expression.

He ignored me, still not looking up at his newspaper. "Yes, I slept well and felt better." He laughed.

Jasper laughed with him. _What the fuck is so funny?_

He nudged me for the umpteenth time. _It's going to leave a bruise._

I flipped him off.

Grandpa looked up from his newspaper, looking expectant.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He tsked in disapproval. "Aren't you going to send greetings to your grandpa? Did your mom and grandma bring you up that way? You _should_ ask after the elderly when you came home or go out –"

I glared. _This is one of the many reasons why I don't come here. Whenever I do, I get scolded. Sheesh._

"What's with the staring?" Grandpa asked. Jasper snickered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm here, but I don't feel well." I said.

Grandpa shook his head. "Kid, you are supposed to send greetings to me. I'm not asking after you."

I rolled my eyes at that. _What-the-fuck-ever. _"This is not the first time. No matter what, my position is still the same." I complained.

"Same here. But the terms are different this time." He said.

"Why don't you just ask me to return the company? That's where you're getting at, right? It's not like I'm getting back."

"That was the term last time. You didn't take it." He shrugged. "This time, I want you to come together with this girl. That is the term now." He stood up and takes one bottle. He walked to the sofas, opening it. Jasper immediately get the glasses and followed him.

"This is no fucking term. It's a fucking threat." I said.

"Watch your words. Is that the way you talk to your grandpa?" Grandpa scolded.

"You've been teaching me this since I was young. You told me not to use our relationship as means to enter the company. Then now, you're leaving all the company shares to that bitch?"

He glared at me, opening his mouth to scold but thought better with it. "Mhmm. You can think about it. But I'm sure the Blacks are more than willing to –"

I hastily grabbed the bottle and threw it on the other side of the room.

He just shook his head. "Isabella is a very polite woman, while you have no manners. It'll reflect badly on me."

"Since you like her so much, why don't you marry her?"

He stood up. "How could you say this in front of your grandmother." He looked at the end table beside him, at the picture of my late grandmother.

I sighed, even though I'm a sick motherfucker, I still have respects on my caring grandma. So I turned the picture so its back is facing us.

"It's okay now. She's not looking at us. You may know my weakness, but I'm not the type you can lead by the nose. Let's negotiate." I sighed.

"I'm not talking business with you."

"From what I see, you handle most things the same way you do business." I said, sitting down.

"Why do you like her so much?" I asked.

"She is very special. Isabella has something that you and I don't." Grandpa started.

Jasper fucking nodded.

"Including her, you've checked everyone around her, her family and relatives. They have a small farm land but that's not enough to build a house on and it's on a suburban area. Although there's an uncle who works for the investigation department, they have no relations to the politics. They have nothing similar to us and our family. You must have made a wrong decision this time, grandpa." I sneered.

"Wrong choice? I'm not careless. Are you making fun of me?"

"You're making fun of me too!"

"Your tone is really -. Is this the way you talk to me?" He yelled.

"Please don't be upset, President." Jasper butted. "Be careful to what you say!" He whisper-yelled at me.

I glared at him.

"Does it have to be Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Well, Jacob is fine too." Grandpa said. I forced the bile down. His name makes me sick.

"But I thought he-" Grandpa pointed me. "has the brains for the business. That's why I made him my first choice. But he's not even the least bit of grateful…."

"Thank you very much." I said, sarcastically. "But, putting me on the same fucking league shit as Black, I'm not fucking glad on that."

"Can you calm down?" Jasper scolded. I just glared at him.

"President, if Jacob agrees to this does that mean the inheritance will go to him?" Jasper asked.

Grandpa put his glasses halfway down his nose and looked up at Jasper from the rims. "You are a lawyer and you're asking me that? That goes without saying." He shrugged. "If you-" He looked at me. "doesn't want it. Looks like Jacob will inherit everything. Not just your shares, but your father's share as well."

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Then make up your mind soon. I would prefer if you inherit everything."

"Why?"

"You should know why!"

"So you haven't forgotten what happened last year."

"I don't know if you still remember. I won't forget the humiliation from the last round." He snickered.

I sighed. "Alright, you win this time. I'm giving in this time."

Grandpa smiled, nodding his head.

"But as for the marriage, I want that on hold. Marriage is about fate. The bitch says she has no wish to see me again. What can I do?"

His fists clenched at the mention of bitch. "Put on hold? The transaction is not going too smooth." His face lit up again. "If I had insisted that you get married, you would not have been able to escape it last year."

"I don't give shit if it's last year or this year. But you can never force me into marriage. This is my fucking life! I'm not the obedient type of grandson. Furthermore, I never thought that I'll marry a bitch that I dislike so fucking much."

"If you continue to be like this, Isabella won't like you. That's why I thought of Jacob."

"Are you fucking comparing me to that douche?"

"If you aren't going to marry Isabella, then I have no choice but to choose my other grandson. If you are not agreeable to my terms, withdraw now."

I took a deep breath. _For the fuck sake of the company and to bring down the asshole. _"Ok. I'll ask her out. IF we get along, we'll get married. BUT if we can't, there's nothing I can do. I knew that you have no wish to see my _girlfriend_ marry the asshole."

"You've thought through this, didn't you? Although if Isabella is agreeable, Jacob won't be a problem."

I gritted my teeth together. _He is really pushing my fucking buttons._

Jasper sighed. Grandpa laughed. Looks like I'm gonna lose this one. I groaned

* * *

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_

_RANDOM TRIVIA: I got the name, ROBIN SPARKS, from my strange dream .It's about Robin Hood's adventures but somehow, it has a touch of Nicholas Sparks. (Meaning, Robin had a loved one and they changed each other lives and either one of them died.) Weird, huh?_


	3. The Second Meeting with Grandpa Masen

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Mr. Whitlock came in and waved at us. He is one friendly old man.

"Is everything settled?" He asked.

"We are still negotiating." Grandpa answered, waving him to sit.

He sat on the chair beside me, looking at me curiously.

"Want to know who fucking won?" I asked, glaring at the smug old man in front of me.

Jasper looked smug too. What a fucking traitor.

"Grandpa is in the fucking lead now. 1-0" I spat.

"It's 1-1, if you include the round I lost last year." Grandpa corrected.

Mr. Whitlock smiled at him and looked at me. "So, you agreed to the marriage?" One of the many things I like about him: he is very calm in every fucking situation. I bet that's where Jasper got his calming powers too, although he gets extremely excited and curses like a soldier at some times, but I think it's because he hangs out with me all the time._ Yeah, I'm the bad influence and I don't even give shit._

"Dad, he's not the obedient type of a grandson, remember?" Jasper laughed. "We were talking about them dating and he has agreed to ask her out."

"Six months." I stated, still glaring at Grandpa. "If we still can't get along after 6 months, the fucking thing is fucking over because we aren't fucking meant to fucking be."

Grandpa glared at me and I sneered at him.

Jasper elbowed me again and Mr. Whitlock coughed. The tension in the air is so fucking thick you might need an axe to fucking cut it.

"One year." Grandpa negotiated.

"Eight months." I countered.

"Ten months!" He insisted. "You'll need more than a year to win Isabella."

"He's not in Isabella's good books now." Jasper agreed.

"Of course he's not." Grandpa snorted. "That's why I say he'll need more than a year. Isabella must have hated you. If you want to persuade her, you'll be needing time. Lots of it."

"I don't like her too." I muttered.

"You won't stay that way for long." Grandpa sang.

"It's settled for 10 months then?" Jasper asked.

"What the fuck ever." I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Watch your language, young man! You should be the best gentleman Isabella has ever met!" Grandpa scolded.

"Come on_, GRANDPA_. We all know I'm not a fucking gentleman! Even Isabella knows that!" I said, exasperated. I stood up, walking to the door.

Grandpa sighed. "That's a start."

"What?" I turned around.

"You called her by her name that time, that's a start. And please, limit those f-words into minimum, okay?"

"I don't give shit." I muttered, turning around.

"Don't try to fool me, Edward. I may be old but I knew a lot of things. Don't waste those ten months. Isabella is a very special girl. You'll regret it if you didn't won her over."

I snorted.

"If you refuse to make an effort or try, withdraw now."

I rolled my eyes, and left the room.

**

* * *

-NEXT MORNING-**

"You ain't going to Forks yet?" Jasper asked, propping his feet on my table.

"Keep your feet off my worktable, Whitlock." I huffed.

"If you want to get over the ten months fast, you'll need to take action soon." He continued.

"Why? Is grandpa asking about my progress?"

He just smiled, flipping pages from his folder.

"Even if I wanted to back out, I can't tell that to anyone."

"Come on, Eddie. Tell me. I can keep a secret." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Why do I fear him when it comes to talking about the company? Is he trying to give me away along with the company's shares? How did the bitch seduced him?"

"I've checked everything. Nothing suspicious." Jasper sighed, closing his folder. "Don't talk nonsense. Get going now!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, _Jazzy_. I'll fucking go, okay?" I said, running my fingers through my hair. _How could I ask her out? She hates me. Ugh. This is harder than I thought._

"It must have been terrible for you, Jack." Jasper said.

I smiled, he's quoting the movie Pirates of Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

"Well, it bloody is now!" I yelled, playing along.

Jasper laughed. "If only you've become a complete gentleman and mimicked my actions toward her it wouldn't be this hard, _Eddie_."

"What is done is done. Past is past. There's nothing I can do and I'm sure as hell, you saying 'I told you so' ain't changing anything, _Jazzy_." I retorted.

"I know. But it felt good taunting you, _Eddie_." He said smugly.

"But if you're on my place, I bet you're sweating bullets too." I muttered.

"Nope. I think I won't be sweating bullets in my office. I would be driving to Forks High and ask her for a cup of coffee." He said, suggestively.

I snorted. "Like it's that easy! Did you see her face? It's seething hatred!"

"Ooooh. Is Edward Masen- Cullen afraid of Isabella Swan?" He mocked.

"I am NOT afraid of her!" I shouted.

"Uhuh." Jasper fucking Whitock nodded. "Then why are you pissing and shitting your pants just because of the thought of asking her out, eh?"

"Well," I started, "You're just conceited and shit because wooing ladies and bitches alike is VERY easy for you, Ultimate Playboy."

"So that's why you won't permit Alice to go out with me." He muttered.

"Well, that's one of the many reasons why. Because I know the real you. And the real you, at the moment, HAS a girlfriend named Maria."

He groaned. "Oh, yeah. Right."

I smirked. _He'll be shutting up for a few minutes. Enough to allow me to think. _I sighed. Grandpa is right._ Convincing Isabella to go out with me is a BIG problem. Is there a book for dummies in asking the one you DISLIKE to a date?_

**

* * *

-NEXT MORNING-**

**Bella's POV**

I packed the lunch and drinks on my backpack. Thank God I didn't forget!

I rushed to the park, seeing Mr. Masen sitting on one of the benches.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

Mr. Masen waved at me, and I sat beside him.

"What did you wanna do today, Sir?" I asked him.

"Please, call me Grandpa." He smiled.

"Okay, Grandpa." I smiled back at him.

"Hmm. You don't mind if we visited my late wife's resting place, don't you? It's her death anniversary today." He muttered, looking away.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about your wife. Condolences." I whispered, patting his arm.

"Thank you, Isabella." He smiled weakly.

I looked at him, confused. "How did you know my full first name?"

He looked taken aback. "Oh, I j-just thought that since your nickname is B-Bella, your r-real name s-should've been I-Isabella, am I r-right?" He stuttered.

_Ugh! I'm so stupid! Of course! Isabella=Bella._

I blushed. "Sorry. I'm such an idiot! Why haven't I thought of that?" I slapped my forehead.

He sighed. "No. It's okay. I shouldn't have-" He shook his head. "Mind if we go now?" He asked, standing up.

I helped him up and we walk together to the stop. We waited for the bus in companionable silence.

5 minutes later, I spoke up. "Uhm, Grandpa? Do you mind staying here while I buy some flowers?"

"You don't have to, -"

"But I want to."I insisted. "Please stay here. I'll be right back."

I ran to the nearest flower shop I can find and bought the Glory and Grace Flower arrangement. _(picture link on profile)_

I walked back carefully, carrying the heavy flower to the stop. The bus arrived and I helped him to get in and to sit down. I sat beside him and he smiled in thanks.

We got there and we walked to Grandpa's wife's grave. We paid our respects and I place the flower beside it.

We were silent for a few minutes until his stomach makes itself known.

I giggled. "Wanna have lunch, Grandpa? I brought food."

He smiled at me and nodded.

I opened the lunchbox and get the spoon and fork. I handed him the prepared lunch and he thanked me.

We eat together. I looked away, wondering if whatever Fuckward said the other day is true. Everytime I thought about it, it gets more and more weird. I sighed. Maybe he is a con man after all.

Grandpa looked at me. "Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled.

I sighed again. _Hmm. Maybe he can give me some advice or he would just think I'm crazy._

"Uhm. You'll think I'm crazy." I said, blushing.

"I don't think you are. Except for the fact that you came with me here. I mean, no ordinary ladies this days do things like this with a stranger, right? But I think you're not an ordinary lady. You're a one of a kind. You're parents would be proud of you." He smiled.

I blushed harder from his compliment. _Voicing those thoughts of me really looks like a weirdo. _I slapped my forehead mentally.

"You can tell me everything, Bella." He promised.

"Can we keep this a secret?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well there is this guy who came all the way from Seattle to our school here at Forks. He said that my name is written on his grandpa's will. It says that the company would be given to me if I marry one of his grandsons."

He looked at me, motioning for me to continue.

"Well, he accused me that I seduce his grandpa so I'll inherit the company-"

Grandpa laughed. I blushed.

"Continue." He managed to say in between his laughs.

"Uhm. Well, he's being a complete ass-" My eyes widen and I clamped my hands over my mouth. _I can almost hear my dad scolding me. 'Don't cuss in front of an elder, Isabella. That is not ladylike.'_

"No, its okay, Isabella. Just be yourself. I want to know what you think of my- him." He said. "Don't hold yourself back. I heard more curse words and I've met many sailor-like mouthed people. Don't worry." He smiled.

"Uhm. Okay. Well, actually I think he's really worthy to be called as an asshole, I mean, when I bumped into him that morning, he yelled at me, saying why am I not looking to where I walked, and who I think I am. " My fists clenched at the memory of that day. "He even called me a bitch! Who did he think he is? I mean, he could be a con man for all I would know! He could be just making this all up and messing around my head! Such an egotistical, self-centered, bitch-like, dickhead! If I can only strangle him once –" I ranted.

Grandpa laughed, although I can see he's just faking it. He looked kinda tense. _Hmm._

"But maybe that's why his grandpa chose you. Maybe he thinks you're the perfect girl to put him in place. Will you give it a try?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean," I blushed, looking down. "I hadn't seen him since that day. So, I think he's just a con man. Maybe he's onto his next victim since I didn't give up that easily."

"You hadn't seen him?" He asked, exasperated.

I looked at him, confused. _Why is he acting like that? I didn't tell him anything insulting, right?_

He must've seen my quizzical look 'cause he composed his features again. _He looks familiar when he's angry but I just can't put my finger on it. Hmm._

He stood up, looking at his watch. "Can we leave now? I need to go home to pray with my family."

"Oh. Right. Okay." I stood up too, cleaning up our lunch.

We walked to the stop. "I will take you home, Grandpa." I suggested.

"No! I mean, my house is far from here and you may have a lot of things to do. It's okay, I can take it from here." He smiled.

I looked at him and sighed. "Okay then. But let me call one of your relatives first." I said, taking out my phone. I opened my backpack to look for it. _Shit_. I groaned. I forget that I don't own one. Urgh.

Grandpa must've felt that I don't have a phone because he took out his phone and smiled at me. "Don't worry I'll call them. You can go home now. The bus is here."

"Uhm. Thanks. Take care, Grandpa. Hope we'll get together soon." I smiled.

"Sure. You'll update me from that guy, alright?" He suggested.

"That'll be great! Just call me on these phone numbers." I handed him the paper where I wrote my landline and work phone number.

"Okay. Thanks. Be safe." He smiled.

I get in and waved at him. He waved back, his phone on his ear.

"Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen! Over here!" A man in a suit ran towards him.

I just caught a glimpse of Grandpa's shocked face before the bus get moving.

_Mr. Cullen? Is Grandpa Mr. Cullen?

* * *

_

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_


	4. The Second Meeting with FuckWard

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_BTW. The starting times of both POVS are on the grandmother's death anniversary. [Just to avoid confusion. :)]

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**

Is Grandpa Mr. Cullen? Hmm. I scanned all my memories of his face but I couldn't find it. I haven't watched TV for a long time because of the school stuffs (and Dad watched the Sports Channel all the time) and I haven't read the newspapers. All I know is that Mr. Cullen is the CEO of Masen-Cullen Enterprise.

I sighed and looked back at them. The man who shouted the name is talking with an old man in a suit and Grandpa looked uncomfortable. Hmm. Nah. Grandpa must be uncomfortable being side-to-side with Mr. Cullen. Yeah, that must be it. Besides, Grandpa looked nowhere near rich from his clothes. From what my dad told me, rich people dislikes wearing old, worn clothes which is exactly what Grandpa's wearing.

I groaned. Too bad I didn't have the chance to talk to Mr. Cullen about his will, so I could confirm it right there and then. I slapped my forehead_. Next time._

**-NEXT MORNING-**

I went to school early so I could make up for my absence yesterday.

On one of my particular classes, Robin Sparks slept again. I shook my head in disappointment, having no choice but to give him detention, again.

4pm.

I grabbed my bag and took off, saying goodbye to my co-teachers.

I reached the stop and rummaged my bag for the purse. _Damn. Fucking déjà vu._ I ran back to the school to get my wallet.

_Screech!_ A Volvo skidded to a halt an inch in front of me.

"What the hell?" I shouted, falling on my ass.

A familiar bronze hair got out of the car and walked dozily to me. _Oh! Whaddya know, it's Fuckward Fucking Cullen! Just my luck!_

I stood up quickly, stumbling a little farther and glared at him.

"What the fuck? What do you think you're doing, asshole?" I yelled at his face.

He looked disoriented at first but became alerted when I shouted at him.

He slowly wiped his eyes, scratched his stomach and FUCKING stretched before looking at me.

_What the -? He looked like I just wake him up from his deep fucking slumber?_

He must've recognized me because he glared at me, FUCKING GLARE. I scowled deeper. "Did you know that you almost hit me? With your fucking car?"

"It's your fault! You're not looking wherever you're going, bitch!" He retorted.

"Oh, and it's my fault, eh? What are you doing anyway?"

"It's called driving, dumbass!"

"It's NOT called driving, smartass! It's called sleeping in a driver seat of a moving car!"

He scowled at me. "Well, it's not my fault that you're running at the road where cars are supposed to. You should be walking on a sidewalk!"

"It's still your fault for sleeping while driving! I could've been killed!"

"I'm tired, okay? I drove all the way here –"

I scowled back at him. "What are you doing here in Forks anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at _your office_ at the building of _your _grandfather's corporation_, the Masen-Cullen Enterprise?"_

"Well, as a matter of fact, I should've been there, if it wasn't for my grandfather who kept on nagging at me to marry you!"

"So, to keep you from marrying me, you try and kill me and voila! No problemo. You got the money and all the women you want!" I snapped.

"That is not my point!" He shouted.

I glowered at him. "Oh yeah? You know what I think? That you're a complete fraud! Saying these cunning things to mess around with me!"

He looked like he's going to retort but he snapped his mouth close, running his hand through his hair.

"Can we talk about this later? On a sitting manner?" He muttered with his jaw clenched.

I wrapped my arms around my chest in a stubborn position, telling him that I ain't going anywhere with him.

He sighed and forcefully grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Around 7 pm.

"Dude, before I leave, remember to go to your grandfather's house immediately. It's your Grandma's death anniversary today." Jasper reminded me.

"I know! I'll be there after this." I groaned, waving my hand to all the folders around me.

"The service will end at about 8 pm, you should be there before that."

"I know! I know!"

"Okay then, see yah!" He shouted, leaving my office.

10 minutes later, I gathered all my things, all set to leave, when Alec barraged through my door, panting.

"Mis…ter…. Cull…en… Some….one….bomb…here…." He said through his breaths before fainting.

Bomb?

I ran to the control unit where the security cameras' screens are.

"Report." I said.

The men tore their eyes away from the screen to look at me.

A man pointed his finger to one particular screen that showed the back door. There is a suspiciously looking man, wearing a black jacket, red cap, and sunglasses. He carried a box. He opened the door and left the box there.

"Did you call the police and the bomb squad?" I asked.

"Yes sir. They're on their way." A man answered.

"Evacuate all the guests to the parking lot and tell them to not panic." I ordered.

5 men nodded and went on their way.

10 minutes later, the police and the bomb squad arrived, only to find out that the box is empty.

I ordered the men earlier to assist all the guests back to their respective rooms and apologize. After everything's settled, I ran to my car and weaved my way out of the hotel. I chanced a look at my dashboard. It's already 7:45. I groaned, rush hour.

I'm right. It's already 8 pm and I'm nowhere near halfway to grandpa's house.

Luckily there is a parking lot near me and I parked my car there. I called Jasper.

"Dude. The service is already starting." He whispered.

I sighed. "I know. Can you pick my car up later? It's on the parking lot near the hotel."

"Eh? Why is it there? How will you get here?"

"I'm walking." I sighed again, getting out of my car.

"Dude, do you know how far –"

"I know! There's no choice, okay?" I shouted, running.

He sighed. "Okay. What happened anyway? You said you're leaving when I left."

"There is some prank.. bomb.. fraud.." I muttered, panting.

"Okay. Okay. Be here as fast as you can. The Blacks are wooing your grandpa."

I hung up and ran as fast as I can.

9 pm. I've been running, walking and panting for an hour. (Grandpa lives at a peaceful place near the lake and very far from the Seattle downtown.)

I opened the gate, taking off my suit jacket and unbuttoning my polo.

The Blacks are walking out the door with smug faces. _Fuck you._

Grandpa walked out the foyer, looked at me with a very disappointed face. _Shit._

Jasper walked out too, waved with a small smile.

"Grandpa. I-"

"Go home. Apologize to your grandma tomorrow at Forks and while you're at it-" Grandpa trailed off.

He knows that I know that he knew that I knew what were talking about.

I nodded and walked to Jasper. We walked together to his car and went silently to get my car.

I went home alone, thinking about the deal and how I'll do it.

I can't sleep that night even though I'm dead tired.

**-NEXT DAY-**

I groggily went to the hotel and cooped myself at my office.

By noon, I went out to go to Forks.

I arrived around 4 pm and went straight to the cemetery, paid respects and apologized to my dear grandma.

I rushed to my car and made my way to the school. _I fucking hope I'll still see her._

I hastily got out of my car and hurriedly weaved through the crowds of students leaving the school.

I ran to the receptionist. "Where is Ms. Swan?"

"Check her at the teachers' lounge."

I ran to the lounge and opened the door. Tasha greeted me and I ignored her futile attempts to flirt with me.

"Where is Ms. Swan?" I asked her.

"That whore again? Are you two dating each other?" She asked.

"It's none of your business! Where is she?"

A man walked near me and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Where is Ms. Swan?"

"She's gone. She just left."

I looked at him and groaned in exasperation.

"Fuck." I ran out and looked for her on the grounds.

I slowly walked to my car and drove out.

_Ugh. What am I gonna fucking tell Grandpa now?_

Bit by bit, my eyes drooped. _Of all the fucking times for sleep to fucking finally caught me._

Suddenly, I saw a small figure running towards me. I swerved to avoid collision. _Damn!_

I little by little got out of my car and looked at the woman I almost hit.

_Oh! The very person that's hunting my dreams, may it be day or night._

She stood up quickly, stumbling a little farther and glared at me.

"What the fuck? What do you think you're doing, asshole?" She yelled at my face.

I feigned and looked disoriented at first but became 'alerted' when she shouted at me.

_Ooh. The irritated look at her face makes me want to annoy her further. I smirked mentally._

I slowly wiped his eyes, scratched my stomach and stretched before looking at her.

She looked at me incredulously. Bwahaha.

I glared at her. She scowled deeper. "Did you know that you almost hit me? With your fucking car?"

"It's your fault! You're not looking wherever you're going, bitch!" I retorted.

"Oh, and it's my fault, eh? What are you doing anyway?"

"It's called driving, dumbass!"

"It's NOT called driving, smartass! It's called sleeping in a driver seat of a moving car!"

I scowled at her. She's a smart one. _Duh. She's a Literature/English teacher, you idiot. _"Well, it's not my fault that you're running at the road where cars are supposed to. You should be walking on a sidewalk!"

"It's still your fault for sleeping while driving! I could've been killed!"

"I'm tired, okay? I drove all the way here –"

She scowled back at me. "What are you doing here in Forks anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at _your office_ at the building of _your _grandfather's corporation_, the Masen-Cullen Enterprise?"_

"Well, as a matter of fact, I should've been there, if it wasn't for my grandfather who kept on nagging at me to marry you!"

"So, to keep you from marrying me, you try and kill me and voila! No problemo. You got the money and all the women you want!" She snapped.

"That is not my point!" I shouted. _So she thinks that because I'm a rich bachelor, I'm a whore. I'm nowhere near one, bitch! I had neither a girlfriend nor a one-time fling! Those words are never to be said. It would seriously hurt my fucking big ego._

She glowered at me. "Oh yeah? You know what I think? That you're a complete fraud! Saying these cunning things to mess around with me!"

I was about to retort but I remembered what Jasper said, so I snapped my mouth shut and ran my hand through my hair.

"Can we talk about this later? On a sitting manner?" I gritted with my jaw clenched. _I'm so not used to being a calm ass to a bitch._

Shewrapped her arms around her chest in a stubborn position, as if telling me that she ain't going anywhere with me.

_She is really pushing my patience to the edge._

I groaned and forcefully grabbed her arm and dragged her to my car.

We drove to the nearest café shop and I opened her door.

She looked at me. _Fuck. I'm so used to opening my women clients' door. I forgot she isn't one. _I slapped my forehead mentally_. Excuses. Excuses. Ahm…_

"What? Just because I'm a narcissist and you're a bitch, -" I took a deep breath. "You see my mom is a chivalrous woman, Grandpa and Grandma too. –" I exhaled. "Stop complaining. Just be glad that I even consider you a lady."

"I didn't say a word." She muttered.

_Double fuck. Did I just ramble? Fuck. Fuck. It's okay. Don't let your guard down. Don't let her see. Regain composure. Don't fucking blush!_

"What the fuck ever." I mumbled.

We reached the counter. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Water only." She answered.

I nodded. "Water and large black coffee." _Need caffeine in my system._

The girl in the counter nodded. I handed her the payment and we walked to a table, waiting for our order.

When it's done, I walked towards the counter again, getting our order.

I walked back and sat in front of her, taking a big gulp of my coffee.

She looked away, absentmindedly fingering her arm.

I looked at her arm and my mouth fell. Small bruises colored her arm. Bruises that shaped like my fingers. _Fuck. I never hit a woman before. Sorry, Grandma._

I took her arm and circled the bruises. I pressed on them. She whimpered a little.

_Aww. What a cute voice. _Fuck. No. I am abso-fucking-lutely NOT thinking that.

She blushed. _She looked beautiful whenever -. SHUT UP._

"Tell me again why won't you accept the proposal?" I asked.

She looked at me with a 'duh' look.

"I mean, come on, I have the looks, the money, the power, pretty much everything you want. What more can you wish for?" I stated.

She glared at me then she stood up to leave.

I quickly took her hand gently. Then I felt a jolt of electricity passed through us and she froze.

"Don't leave." I mumbled.

She slowly sits down, taking her hand away from me and looked away.

I take a deep breath and asked, "How about a contract? A deal where it is a win-win situation?"

_

* * *

How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_


	5. The Terms and Conditions

**RE-UPLOAD**

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I've uploaded the WRONG CHAPTER! :(( SORRY. SORRY! But here's the re-upload. :D

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"A contract?" She asked.

I nodded timidly. _What could possibly go wrong, right?_

She looked away, brooding. _Uh oh. This would be a bad idea._

"Ok! Go get some papers and pens!" She suddenly shouted, shooing me.

"What the fuck for?" I asked.

"Duh. We'll settle our agreements and conditions so it would be a 'win-win' situation." She said, air quoting. "You're familiar with those words, right?"

"Of course I am! What the fuck do you think am I? A fucking idiot?"

"Ok then. Now go go!" She said, pushing me.

"Why am I the one to get the papers and pens?" I pouted, _she's getting too pushy. I'm not used to people bossing me around._ "You're the fucking teacher after all. I expect you always bring one on that bag of yours!"

"Enough complaining already. Just get fucking some!"

"Hmpf." I huffed., glaring at her.

I walked unenthusiastically to my Volvo, grabbing my briefcase and walked back coolly.

I opened it halfheartedly and handed her some papers and a pen.

"Slowpoke." She mumbled.

"Now what?"

"Write the conditions that you want while I do the same." She ordered.

_This is getting old. And I'm getting really furious. One more order and I'll fuck the shit out of her. _Wait, what?

I groaned, shaking my head.

I wrote my conditions. _This may be a great idea after all._

'No nagging.'

'You should obey to what-the-fuck-ever I command.'

'Dating for 10 months. If it didn't worked out, then ….."

I sneered. _This is a really good idea. When we signed these contracts, she will be bounded to do these. *cue evil laugh*_

Wait. She's writing her conditions too. _Fuck._

I looked at her and she's writing too much that it's already back to back. _Shit. This would be bad._

I slowly walked to the back of her chair and quietly peeked over her shoulder.

Written in a scrawny handwriting with much force are these words:

'**NEVER FORCE ME TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT.'**

'**NEVER SAY HARSH WORDS TO ME OR TO ANYONE ELSE. EVER.'**

'**NEVER ORDER ME AROUND.'**

'**IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, SAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU AFTERWARDS.'**

'**RESPECT EVERYONE.'**

'**NEVER BRAG OR BE BOASTFUL.'**

'**ALWAYS SAY KIND WORDS.'**

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, walking back to my chair.

She grinned evilly. "If you don't want to agree to MY conditions, then, " She starts standing up.

I groaned. _She has a pretty fucking evil mind. Grr._

"Wait. Isn't there any other fucking way?"

"I'm not forcing you, ya know, right? It's YOU who wanted the company." She shrugged.

I sighed. "What-the-fuck-ever. So how much would you want to divide the money?"

"I told you I don't want any money." She said, and then her face lit up. "But, there is one student in my class who've been working after school in order to keep his family alive. Robin Sparks. I bet your company could give him a scholarship and allowance as well?"

"Are you doubting our company's money? We have so much that we can pay for all the students in your school and their families!"

"Is that so? Well, that's great then! Give me your laptop so we can print this contract and have this notarized later, 'kay?" She smiled.

"Notarized? What the fuck for?"

"I'll tell you after you give it to me."

"You're bossy today, aren't you?"

"Well you forced me to go here at the first place AGAINST MY WILL ROUGHLY!"

"So this is your 'revenge', eh?"

"Not really. Now go get your lappy-toptop."

"I'm not a fucking St. Bernard!"

"Whatever. Just get it! You blab too much."

I grunted but grabbed my laptop from the briefcase and shoved it to her arms. "Here!"

She opened it and a few minutes later, she started typing.

_Huh. I knew that my computer is password-protected._

"You got passed the -?

"Yup. It's soo easy to guess, my dear." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, _DEARIE_, what is –"

"It's 'FUCKPASSFUCKINGWORDS'." She said.

"How did you –"

"I'm not that dense. Plus it gave a clue. 'What is your password?' So I figured, think like Cullen CursePants. Voila!"

I looked at her, mouth agape. _She really is too smart. Too fucking smart. Even Jasper can't get through it._

I shook my head, gathering my thoughts.

"Now tell me why do we need to notarize it?"

"Well, I don't trust you that much yet. Half of me is still expecting that you'll run away any moment." She grinned.

I am stunned. _She_ _really has the warmest smile I've ever- _What the hell, Cullen?

She must've felt that I'm staring at her because she blushed. _What a beautiful blu – _Pull yourself together!

I coughed. "I believe it's still unnecessary."

Something glinted on her eyes, making me shudder. _Eh? _"Why? You scared you may not meet up with the conditions?"

"Are you belittling me? Of course I can do it! They're all easy anyway!" I shouted.

She quickly scribbles something on her paper.

"What the-?"

She tore one paper, crumpled it and ran to my side and stuffed it to my mouth. She waltzed to her chair but not before whispering to my ear. "Edward?"

The sparks went haywire. "Yeah?" I breathed.

"Will you kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP?" She shouted to my ear, making me flinch.

"Why you –"

She swivels around, heading to exit.

I grunted. "Hmph."

She sneered and continued typing away.

I started looking away but she suddenly smiled and blushed at the same time. I can't help myself but be drawn to her. I found myself smiling, too. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Are you finished?" I asked, weaving myself to those fucking thoughts.

She nodded and sneered again with the same glint on her eyes.

I looked at her suspiciously and said, "Give me. Let me look."

I skimmed the document and smiled lightly. _They're all innocent. She even included my conditions._

"So you agree with my terms, eh?"

She smiled, mumbling something. _I thought I heard a 'As far as you know.'_

"What?"

"I said, 'Shut up.'"

"Fu-"

"Terms and Conditions # 1: NEVER CUSS." She interrupted.

"What in the - ?"

"You told me that you can do it, right?"

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. SHIT. SHIT. She had me there._

"This is fu-"

She looked at me, challenging me. "If you violate the contract, the marriage and etc. will be called off. Savvy?"

I grunted. "This is no 'win-win' situation! The fu-" She looked at me. I groaned. ""C'est de la merde! C'est foutu ! Les chances sont de votre putain de putain de côté !" I whispered-shouted.

"Putain, je sais ce que tu dis Vas te faire encule . Jurons français sont aussi inclus." She said, poking her tongue out.

_Fuck me. She can speak French._

"Anyway, it's quite fair actually. Look here." She pointed at one paragraph. "Did you see this part? I have to suffer and sacrifice 10 months of my happy contented life."

"You say that as if I wanted it, too."

"Well, actually you do."

"What the fu-?" I sighed. _There's no use arguing with her. _"Ok. I'll print it out and notarize it later when I drop by Whitlock's office."

"Ok then! Go back here after that and I'll sign it!"

I sighed again. She reached her hand out. I cocked an eyebrow. She took my hand and shook it.

Our very first civil conversation and agreement.

And sparks flew.

_

* * *

*The Chapter 5 should end here but I felt fuzzy and warm so I added more. :) It's all because I love all my readers! ;)*_

**

* * *

BPOV [the next day, around 3pm]**

I sighed. Edward called saying that he can't bring the contract today because 'he's too busy'. _Yeah right._

Mr. Demetri Volturi, the art teacher on our school, approached me.

"What is it, Mr. Volturi?" I asked.

He smiled. "You don't need to call me that, Bella."

"I think it's better to call each other like that. We should stay professional, Mr. Volturi."

He laughed. "But no one's here."

I sighed, gathering my things.

"Do you remember what I told you last month, Ms. Swan?"

I froze, remembering that day…

_

* * *

-LAST MONTH-_

_It's raining and I'm about to leave the school. I opened my umbrella and when I was passing by the gate, I heard hurried footsteps behind me._

_I turned around, seeing Demetri running towards me through the rain._

"_Mr. Volturi?" I asked, covering him with my umbrella._

"_Ms. Swan." He murmured._

_I looked at him, his hair dripping rain droplets. "What's wrong?"_

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I- I like you." He said seriously._

_I looked at him, my mouth agape. "Mr. Vol –"_

"_Take care, Ms. Swan." He said, running away._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah. That day."

He smiled at me. "Yeah. Do you mind going out some time?"

I was about to deny his request but he looked so fucking hopeful . "Uh. I don't know."

"Please? I really like you."

"Maybe some OTHER time?" I asked, stressing on the word 'other'.

"Okay." His smile faltered and left.

* * *

-At home-

As I was about to insert the key through the keyhole, Mom hastily opened the door and grabbed my arm in.

"MOM!"

"Oh Belly-boo dearest! You're having a date tomorrow!" She shouted.

"A date? With who?"

"You're going to find out tomorrow!"

"A BLIND DATE? RENEE?"

"Don't Renee me, Isabella!"

"But, 'MOM'_!" Fuck. How would I say this to her? 'Mom, I already have a contract with a deliciously handsome man and we're about to get married in 10 months!' Right. Shit shit._

"No buts, too! You're going no matter what!"

I sighed. "C'est foutu! Maman, j'ai déjà un contrat avec un homme beau et délicieux , nous sommes sur le point de se marier en 10 mois!" I muttered, knowing she won't understand a word.

**

* * *

-NEXT MORNING- (Sat.)**

My mom woke me up around 7 am to get ready for the date. 2 hours later, my sister and I are ready to leave. My sister had to go to work, even on Saturdays.

"Honey! Be careful! Hope he's the one!" Mom shouted.

I groaned. Vanessa giggled. "Haha. You are so unlucky, Belly-boo. Haha!"

"Shut up." I mumbled. She stopped. _Huh_.

She pointed at something and shouted, "Demetri? Why are you here?"

My head snapped up. Mr. Volturi is here?

"I heard you got a blind date today at Seattle and I was about to go there too and so I am wondering, you need a ride?" He asked, looking at me.

"Are you my blind date that my mom set up for me?" I asked, exasperated.

"How I wish that's the case but no." He smiled kindly.

"How long have you been waiting here, D?" Vanessa asked.

He grinned uneasily. "Doesn't matter, V."

"How long?" She insisted.

"Since 7 am?" He muttered.

"Oh my gosh! You've been waiting here for like 2 hours?"

"Sort of. It's no big deal anyway." He shrugged. "So you want to?" He asked, pointing to his car.

Vanessa giggled and hooked her arm to mine. "We loved to." She smiled.

After we dropped Vanessa off to the hospital and went straight to Seattle, the car is enveloped in an awkward silence.

When we finally reached the restaurant, I immediately walked out of the car.

"Mr. Volturi, you really should get going. You may be late for your appointment."

"Oh no. I'm perfectly on time."

"Well then, goodbye."

I walked in the restaurant, when I saw a man waving his arms. _This would be a boring one._

After the absurd date, (He is his mama's spoiled brat. A big turn-off.) I hastily walked out when a bunch of flowers were shoved to my face. "For you, Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Volturi? I though you left?"

"Well I just want to give you these flowers since your very awful date didn't give you one."

"Thanks, Mr. Volturi. But I must get going now."

"I'll drive you home!"

"No thanks. I'm very capable of taking the – "

"It's too dangerous."

"Will you please let me go home by myself? Because frankly, your helpfulness is creeping me out."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No problem. Please go home now."

"Okay. Take care."

I waved him off and hastily ran to the curb. I bumped into something hard, extremely familiar it's almost weird, and gave off electrical shock.

"Bella?" A velvety voice asked.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Something hit me with some electrical jolts. I looked behind me. I was attacked by a familiar whiff of strawberries.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, I'm not – Edward?" She squinted.

I smiled widely. "Good thing you've bumped into me! I don't have a clue on how I'll contact you during weekends! You don't own a cell phone and it would be really weird to call your home phone 'cause as far as I know, you're still living on your parents, right? I –" I stopped, feeling uneasy. I looked down at her and she's staring at me. "What? Why are you gawking at me like that?"

"You do know that the contract is not yet signed, right?" She said.

"Yeah. That's why I'm looking for you. Come on, we'll sign this, " I said, waving at my briefcase, "at that," I pointed on the nearest restaurant, "place. Okay?"

She nodded mutely. I walked beside her, placing a guiding hand behind her.

* * *

-AT THE RESTAURANT-

I opened the door for her, and even pulled out the chair for her. _If Jasper sees this, he will die laughing but I bet he'll be proud._

She is still staring at me.

"What do you want?"

"Just water. I just ate." She murmured.

"Do you have some tequila here?" I asked the waiter. _I need some booze if I had to keep up this gentlemanly shit._

"Edward, it's just like 3 pm." She whisper- scolded.

"Why? It's 6pm somewhere, right?" I retorted. _Shit._

She sighed, looking all sorts of relief.

"What's up? Why are you looking all relieved and shi- sheep?"

She giggled, making me melt inside. _THAT'S BULLSHIT. Edward Cullen never melts._

"What?" I asked.

"You're acting strange recently."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're like polite and shit. I didn't even hear you cuss or anything when I bumped into you. What happened?" She continued.

_Looks like Jasper's gentlemanliness and self-control lessons yesterday paid off._

"I'm just practicing for the real thing. I really don't want the MC Enterprise to be in that Bla –Whatever. Let's just sign this shit."

Bella laughed and I laughed along with her. _Yeah, her laugh is that contagious. Damn. I'm fucked._

Then I noticed that Alec is still standing awkwardly beside me, his phone glued to his ear. _Why is he here? Oh, right! I'm talking to him about the bomb fraud before she bumped into me. _

I shoved the signed contracts to his arms and he looked startled, apparently he's busy talking to his phone. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Give this to Atty. Whitlock immediately." I ordered, giving him a dead serious glare.

He nodded and scurried out of the restaurant.

She laughed. "You have shaken the poor cute thing, Edward." She remarked.

"You think Alec's cute?" I asked.

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing in Seattle anyway? Missed me already?" I half-joked. _But that means you're half serious? _Fuck you, inner voice.

She looked at me straight in the eyes, holding my hands on the table. "Oh Edward! The hours, minutes, even seconds that we're apart since the other day really broke me into pieces. I could hardly breathe without you. So I went here to pay you a visit." She whispered in a very sultry voice.

My mouth fell. _Fuck me. She's too sexy for -. _

She laughed, taking me out of my haze.

"Such a gullible fool." She giggled.

Well, I can't argue. She had me there. So what did I do? I huffed.

"Seriously. What are you doing here?"

"You don't want me here? Okay, I'll leave." She said, looking hurt.

"No! Wait!" Then I saw it. A bouquet of flowers. Expensive, red roses. In her hand. Apparently given by another man.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. Her dress to impress. Sweating bullets. Her excuses. Her reason why she's in Seattle.

I felt all my control slipping away. All the bottled anger is slowly coming out.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I stood up. "DID YOU JUST HAVE A FUCKING DATE WHEN YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ME?"

_

* * *

Whew! That's one of a helluva chapter!_

_FRENCH TRANSLATIONS:_

C'est de la merde! – It's shit!

C'est foutu ! – This is fucked up!

Les chances sont de votre putain de putain de côté !" - Chances are your fucking whore side.! Or The fucking odds are on your fucking side!

Putain, je sais ce que tu dis Vas te faire encule . Jurons français sont aussi inclus. – Damn , I know what you say Fuck you . French curse words are also included.

Maman, j'ai déjà un contrat avec un homme beau et délicieux , nous sommes sur le point de se marier en 10 mois - Mom, I already have a contract with a deliciously handsome man and we're about to get married in 10 months!

_Sorry for all the French words I've written. It's just addicting to use the new translator I got. ;)_

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_

_**PS.i'm in need of a lemon beta writer for my stories.. if any of you are interested, just contact me. thanks a lot!**_


	6. The Jealous' Mouth and the Actress' Mind

**1 Percent of Anything**

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_NOTE: Did you notice that in every EPOV, Bella is always regarded as 'she'. I did that on purpose, showing that Bella is the only 'she' on his world. (and Edward didn't know it yet, subconsciously.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_

* * *

_

**_But jealousy... it's a strange thing. So much more powerful then I would have thought. And irrational!__  
_**_**Edward Cullen- Twilight**_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

After my outburst, she slouched on her chair, looking fucking relaxed, very much opposite to the reaction I expected. _What the hell?_

I looked at her incredulously, enraged and fucking confused.

She smiled maliciously. "Why? Are you JEALOUS?"

I staggered backwards, taken aback, _she got the nerve?_

_I mean, there's NO fucking WAY I'm jealous. This is fucking anger, right? Because as far as I know, if you're jealous, you love the person and there's NO FUCKING WAY I'm in LOVE with her! Right?_

"So ..?" She prompted.

"This is what I call FUCKING anger. Because you fucking broke the fucking contract!" I shouted, not caring that every one in the room is watching us.

She stood up, glaring at me. "No, I did not! We didn't sign the contract 'till the date happened! So I ain't breakin' the contract!"

I glared back at her, unsatisfied by her excuse. "You still had the fucking date when you're –"

"Okay, okay! I don't know why I'm explaining this to you, but –"

I turned around, leaving. "This is fucking fucked up before it even fucking started!"

"You know what? GO! Have it your way! I'm not losing anything anyway! You're the one losing everything, ASSHOLE!"

I gyrated, facing her. "You fucking dare call me a fucking asshole, WHORE? THIS IS REALLY FUCKING OVER! FUCK THE FUCKING COMPANY! FUCK CARLISLE! FUCK THE FUCKING BLACKS! And most importantly, FUCK YOU!"

She walked up to me, and slapped me, HARD. I froze, stunned. She headed to the exit and when she was about to reach the door, she stopped.

"Listen to me, angry-about-nothing stupid motherfucking douche bag. My mother arranged the blind date and forced me to go even if I don't want to. I can't tell her about you and the contract because of so many reasons. My co-teacher slash overly helpful acquaintance gave me a ride here and the flowers because 'my very awful date, his words not mine, didn't gave me one. And since you're the one who called the whole thing off, without hearing my VERY reasonable explanation, DON'T EVER COME NEAR FORKS OR ME, BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M FORGIVING YOU AFTER YOU ACCUSE ME FALSELY AND CALLING ME A WHORE. Oh! And before I completely leave you, take a good look at the contract and I guarantee you, I didn't break any of the terms and conditions. You forgot to write that we're supposed to be seeing each other exclusively. Guess you need to learn from your mistakes, huh?" She took a deep breath and exhaled." GOODBYE, EDWARD."

And with those words being said, she left.

I don't know why, but something's telling me that I'm the one who fucked it all up. That I should apologize to her for all the horrible things I accused her of. _That's bullshit. It's her fault. It's still her fault. _I said to myself, consoling whatever part of me that needed to be comforted. _It's a lost cause. Just admit it already. You're jealous. If only you told her the truth, things might haven't been this way. _Why the hell am I jealous? _Duh! You really are stupid. You like her. You like her to be yours. Exclusively. Yet, your pride got in the way and what did you do? You insulted her. Come on now, you're in your fucking twenties already! You're not a 6-year-old kid anymore! Which means if you like her, tell her already! Don't pull her pigtails!_

I shook my head, clearing the ridiculous thoughts and my inner voice.

I looked around me, through the throngs of unfamiliar faces that stared at me with pity. _As if I care about what they're thinking._

I hastily walked to the exit, her scent still lingering in the air. Her words still echoing in my mind. Her face contorted in an unfamiliar emotion still wavering in my thoughts._ Since when did I become a depressed poet? Since you pushed away the only girl that can stand you. _Idiot.

I groaned, rubbing my face with the heels of my hands. I'm shocked as hell and confused as fuck. _What the fuck am I suppose to do now?_

**

* * *

BPOV**

I took a deep breath and whispered, "Goodbye, Edward."

I left the restaurant after that, not wanting anyone especially Edward to see my tear-streaked face. I never knew that saying those words could be this hard. _Well, it's his fault for cussing and being irrational. He jus spew those hatred-filled false accusations without hearing any of my explanation._

That is the last straw. We always argue, we never get along, he always insulted me, hurt me and this time, I'm too tired to affront him back. I need to teach him a lesson that only I can teach.

I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and cleaned my face.

Just then, I looked up and saw the MC Hotel.

*LIGHTBULB!* _(y'all know what that meant, right? You didn't? It meant an idea popped on her evil mind. :)) [yeah, I watched Despicable Me :D])_

I rushed in, walking to the information booth.

"Good evening. Welcome to the MC Hotel. I'm Garrett. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Can I talk to a Mr. Alec, please?"

He nodded and clicked some buttons on a box that looked like an intercom.

"Yes?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Alec? There's someone here to see you." Garrett said.

"I'll be there."

Garrett waved to some chairs and said, "You can wait for him there, Ms.?"

"Bella." I smiled at him.

I walked to the chairs and 10 minutes later, Alec showed up.

"Mr. Alec?"

"Oh! You're the one that Mr. Cullen –"

"Yes, yes." I nodded.

"Uh, not wanting to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"I'm just wondering about the folder that Edward gave you. Did you already hand it over to Mr. Whitlock?"

He looked at me suspiciously and I gave him my best innocent smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. I gave it to Atty. Whitlock immediately as what I was ordered."

"Goodie!" I grinned, feigning a pleased look. "Can you give me the directions to Mr. Whitlock's office? I just want to talk to him, you know, catch up?"

He produced a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket and scribble down. He gave it to me and I thanked him.

I looked at the paper and read the directions. _Hmm. Good thing it's not that far from here._

I walked and follow the directions carefully.

5 minutes later, I arrived at the Whitlock law firm. I entered and asked for Atty. Jasper Whitlock.

The receptionist guided me to his office and knocked at the door.

"Oh, by the way, does he have a paper shredder on his office?" I asked her.

She nodded to me warily. I sneered. "Perfect!"

"Come in." Jasper said through the door.

"Atty. Whitlock?" I asked, opening the door.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I don't know how long I stood there, lost in my thoughts. It's not until my phone shook through my pocket that I was removed from the haze I was in.

I snatched my phone and answered it without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Dude? WHAT THE HELL, MAN? YOU WASTED THE LESSONS I TAUGHT YOU LAST NIGHT! I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND BELLA! SERIOUSLY? I mean, come on, man. I just – Hello? Edward? You there?"

I nodded, even though I knew that Jasper won't see it.

"Dude? Edward? Hello? Asshole? Aren't you gonna ask me how the hell did I know what happened?"

_I'm out of my mental state right now, dude. My mind just blew up along with my fucking outburst. I'm irrational. _I grunted as response. _It seems that my tongue ran away from me, too._

He sighed through the line. "Dude. This is fucked up. Bella just went here with a tear-streaked face, yelling what a complete asshole you are and began hitting me relentlessly. She dug up the contract and she shred it into PIECES! DID YOU HEAR ME, DUDE? CONTRACT. SHREDDED. PIECES."

I grunted. Nothing surprising there, that's typical-Bella style. I sighed.

"Dude. How 'bout we meet up? The bar down the street? Be there!" He said, hanging up.

I groaned, willing my feet to move to the bar.

When I arrived, Jasper is already there, looking at me with pity.

I shook my head and we both entered the bar silently.

30 quiet minutes later….

"You look suicidal, dude." Jasper commented.

I nodded.

"Don't take it too hard. There's always a way." He said, trying to comfort me.

I nodded, not believing him. _She said it so herself. She'll never forgive me for being an idiot._

"Dude, come on! You can win her back! With your looks and voice, she's puny on your hands!"

"That's what got me into this crap. If I hadn't open my fucking mouth when I saw the flowers and just exhaled, maybe it wouldn't turn out to be like this." I grumbled, taking a long gulp of my tequila.

He sighed. "If you'll stay that way, depressed and hopeless, it would get you nowhere! You have to act, man!"

"How? She said I'm not allowed to be near her and beg for forgiveness."

He looked at me and a strange glint appeared on his eye. "You really like her, huh?"

I regain composure, straighten my back and composed my features. "No." I stated with conviction.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, then explain to me why are you acting like a girl that you love just dumped you, eh?"

"I – I –" I scrammed through my head for exc- reasons. "Uh.. It's for the company! Of course! Yeah! I told you I would never let the Blacks –"

"Mhmm." He nodded, disbelievingly.

"It's true!" I said, convincing him to believe.

"Mhmm. Why don't you just give up on her? It didn't work out, right? Tell that to your grandpa. I'm sure he'll understand."

"He won't!" I shouted too quickly.

"Mhmm." He exhaled. Then his face lit up. "Whatever. You do know that you don't have to be near her to beg for forgiveness, right?"

I looked at him, confused.

"You soften her heart first, gave her some chocolates and flowers?"

I still stared at him.

He sighed. "It's called DELIVERY, dude. It's quite famous these days, ya know? Pizza? Furnitures? Dinner? Girls?"

"Will it work?" I asked.

"I sure hope so."

I looked away, thinking of the possibilities.

"So will you do it?"

I sighed. "Well, there's no other way."

He grinned. "OPERATION: WIN BELLA BACK."

**

* * *

Jasper's POV **

"Atty. Whitlock?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up from the contract I'm skimming. "Bella?" I asked.

"Jasper. Long time no see." She said, smiling evilly, making my goose bumps stand.

"Indeed. What's up?" I smiled weakly.

"Is that our contract?" She asked, pointing to the folder in my hands.

I nodded.

She reached out and I handed it to her.

"Do you know that your friend is being overzealous today?" She said, walking near the shredder.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I had a forced date today here in Seattle and I bumped with him on my way home. The impromptu date that your friend and I had is going well, thanks to your great teaching skills but unfortunately, your friend saw this- " She waved a bouquet of flowers to my desk and threw it on a bin near her. "and it somehow trigger some inner possessiveness and jealousy."

"And …?" I trailed off.

"Let's just say he's back to his pre-gentleman stage but much worse."

I groaned, smacking my forehead. "I have a feeling that the impromptu date didn't end well."

"Well, as you may find out sooner or later, my acting skills are quite proficient."

"Acting skills?"

"I faked."

I imagined the scenario, Edward bursting, cursing in the background, while Bella is feigning hurt and tears. Then she slapped him, saying some harsh words, and left him alone. Oh my.

"So are you saying that you 'left' him with a broken heart?" I asked.

"You can say that." She sneered.

"Uh, why are you telling me this?" I questioned.

"You might need to comfort that friend of yours later because he, being all powerful and almighty, will need to stoop so low to win me back. And to accomplish this, I can't do that without a little help."

"Are you asking me to be an inside job?"

"Actually I'm asking you to just get along with the emotional waves of your friend and 'help' him."

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Don't you want to make that proud, boastful ass of a friend to be a humble gentleman? Besides, I think that's what Mr. Carlisle Cullen wants me for."

I looked away, thinking about it. _It's a nice idea._

"So do we have a deal?" She smiled kindly.

"Deal." I smiled back. "So what's our next step?"

"Give me some useless papers that looked very much like this contract so I can shred it. Then, hide this contract and never let Edward see this. Call him and tell him that barge here, crying, shouting and whatever. Don't forget to mention that I shred the contract, too."

I nodded, doing what I'm asked.

"OPERATION: CHANGE EDWARD's BAD TRAITS" We said together, laughing evilly.

* * *

So that's what really happened. MWAHHAHA. You see, Bella has a pretty evil mind. ;D

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_

_******PS.i'm in need of a lemon beta writer for my stories.. if any of you are interested, just contact me. thanks a lot!**_

_******There is a poll about this story too in my profile. about when i need to post the lemons. vote!**_


	7. The Move Out & the Stories from the Past

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_NOTE: There will be some dramatics here. My first time writing it though. Hope you'll understand._

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Bella? So, what do you think?" Jasper asked through the phone. He keeps on asking me for three days and even calling me on my parents' house or at school if I wanted to move out.

"Jasper, I don't think –"

"Oh come on now, B. The condominium I'm talking about is great! It's completely furnished and already paid by yours truly. It's about time to move out of your parents' house and live on your own!" He convinced.

"You do know that you sound like a completely desperate salesman, right?" I laughed.

"Well, at the moment, I am pretty desperate.." He grumbled.

I sighed. "But I can't help but wonder, why on earth does it have to be me? I mean, if it has lots of amenities, why don't you live there?"

He took a deep breath. "You see, my friend need to sell one last floor and I decided to help him out so I bought it. The problem is my girlfriend, Maria, forced me to live with her because 'we don't see each other more often.' My friend though, is so overjoyed because of his promotion due to the quota he achieved. But that was like a month ago, I almost forgotten about it. Now, he visited me last night, looking heartbroken and hurt, asking me why I haven't used or even visited the condo. So I told him the shit about Maria and all that but he still looked forlorn so , I think I go carried away by his emotions that I blurted out that a friend of mine would be living there." He exhaled.

"So? How 'bout your other friends?"

"Well, all of them have a house of their own and you're the only one who still lives with her parents… Uh, will you please consider living there? I know you have a good heart and a softy especially to a friend in need."

I sighed. "Aww, Jasper, you played my heart strings like a ukulele." I mocked.

He snorted on the other line. "I never knew I play ukulele. So whaddya think?"

"Ask my parents for permission. But I must warn you, my parents are kind of –"

"I should have known. It's okay. I will visit you tomorrow anyway."

"Oh? Eddie is already making a move?"

He chuckled. "Ya got that right, B. Did you know that he looked so torn and hopeless that night? I've never seen him like that since … Never mind."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled, feeling smug.

"Mhmm. Well that settles then, huh? I'll be visiting you tomorrow at about 5pm, ask your parents, then do what Edward told me to do."

"What is it by the way?" I wondered.

"It's a surprise! Bye!" He hung up.

_I hate surprises. _I grumbled.

"MOM!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" She opened my bedroom door and poked her head in.

"A friend of mine will visit tomorrow. He's inviting me to live on his NEW, EMPTY loft. Say yes, please?"

She fully entered my room, wearing an emotion of shock. "You're gonna leave us for a man?"

I looked at her, seeing that she's dead serious, so I decided to play along.

"Mom? Isn't it what you want?"

"Well, yeah, but let us meet him at the very least."

"Well, you will meet him tomorrow, right?"

She nodded but turned to leave. "He better be a perfect man."

I snorted. She maybe a scatterbrained mom but I love her.

**

* * *

-NEXT DAY. 5PM-**

A knock broke the uncomfortable silence surrounding our household.

I stood up and opened the door.

Jasper stood there with a fixated grin and a glint in his eyes. He reached behind his back and handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers with a small card.

"It's from Edward." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Tell him I dumped it in a trash can." I winked.

He held his chest in mock horror. "You sure know how to break a man's heart, don't ya?"

I nodded and placed my pointer finger over my mouth, depicting that he should be silent about it.

The glint on his eye sparkled.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting outside, huh, Jazzy? Come on in."

"Why, thank you, Belly. You are certainly a kind lady." He said, his voice leaking with sarcasm.

I stepped aside and he walked in. I followed him.

My mother and father are already standing anxiously.

Jasper bowed his head a little and greeted, "Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I am Atty. Jasper Whitlock. It's an honor to finally meet you."

I looked at my parents and they looked very impressed. I laughed inside. _I always wonder how Jasper the Gentleman became bestfriends with Edward CursePants._

"Well, Atty. Whitlock, it's nice to meet you too. Please, have a seat." My dad said, waving to the couch.

Jasper obediently sat down as do my parents and I sat beside Jasper.

"Well, it's great that you're not like the boys nowadays."

"Sir?"

"It's like their using another language, cursing always." My dad shakes his head.

I stifled a laugh. _If only they knew I'm seeing Edward Cursepants._

"But, to be honest, Sir. I too, curse on some occasions." Jasper said.

"Well, you for sure, curse for a reason, right?" My dad asked.

Jasper nodded, smiling.

"So, I heard that you're inviting my daughter to live at your house?" My dad said, changing the subject.

"Yes, sir. You see, Mr. Swan, I bought a condo near here but my girlfriend wanted me to live with her so I offered my dearest friend here the place."

My parents looked dumbfounded. _Hah! Sure as hell they didn't saw that one coming!_

"Uh, sir? Mrs. Swan? "

"They're okay. They just thought that you and I are dating and we'll be living together." I reassured, snorting.

My father recovered first. "Um, so we just worried about nothing, huh?"

"I'm sorry but I think I gave the wrong impression, Sir." Jasper apologized.

"So, are you permitting me?" I asked hopefully.

He scrutinized Jasper again. "Friend, huh. Can you please explain to me, Isabella, why I haven't heard you telling us having an attorney for a friend? I mean, as far as I know, all of your friends are your co-teachers?"

I gulped. "I –uh-"

"Well sir, we rarely hang-out these days because I got many cases recently so.." Jasper reasoned.

"Yeah dad!" I nodded. _Nice save, Jazz._

"How did you meet each other?" Dad pressed.

"Common friend." I blurted.

"Oh, ok." He sighed.

I squeal. "FINALLY! I'M LIVING ON MY OWN!"

Jasper beamed.

"Wait, not so fast young lady. I need to execute some rules first." Dad stated.

I groaned. "I'll visit you every week. You can visit me anytime. If I met someone new, I'll tell you."

"Good. Are we clear?" He asked.

"Sure. Sure." I answered in a patronizing tone.

"How about the payment?" I asked Jasper.

"Oh, it's already taken care of. Consider it as a birthday present for you." He smiled.

I grinned. "Thank you so much!"

I turned around to leave, planning to pack clothes and to get the hell out of here.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. If you don't mind, I want to talk to your daughter."

They nodded. "We leave to your capable hands our Belly-boo."

He followed me to my room.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He questioned, looking around.

"Did you dazzle them? I mean, there's no fucking way they'll agree that fast!"

He laughed. "Well, you can say that I used my manly super charms and dazzled them."

I threw my pillow at him playfully.

He smiled. _And I can't help but compare him with Edward. Why can't Edward be like this?_

I grabbed my suitcase that is conveniently hidden below my bed. I turned to my cabinet to see Jasper already unloading my clothes from the rack and folded it neatly.

"Aw Jazzy! You can fold clothes too? What else can't you not do?" I exclaimed.

"Shucks, Belly-boo. Stop it. You're making me blush." He joked.

I laughed with him. He handed me the clothes and I arranged it in my suitcase.

After we arranged the clothes and my toothbrush, some toothpaste, my strawberry shampoo, conditioner and body wash, he carried my luggage to his car.

"Well, I'm off." I said to my parents who are still sitting on the couch.

"You're leaving already?" My mom asked, standing and clinging to me.

"Yeah mom. I'm 25 already. I need to be responsible and to be on my own."

She sighed. "Be careful, my Belly-boo."

I handed her the flowers but discreetly kept the card. "I will." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Bye Dad." I waved. He stood up too and hugged me along with mom.

"Be careful, out Belly-boo."

"Always am." I grinned, and left.

* * *

"It's not far from here but much closer to the school, so it's quite great." Jasper said.

I nodded.

"Uh, I was just wondering.." He started, taking a left turn.

"Hmm?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"Do you want to let Edward know about this?"

I shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen, right? He's not allowed to come here or near me anyway."

"I suppose so." He nodded.

5 minutes later, "We're here!" Jasper exclaimed.

I looked around. A flashy sign caught my attention.

'M-C CONDOMINIUMS' it says.

We went inside, Jasper fetched the key from the receptionist then we headed to the elevators and he pressed 10th floor.

When we reached the floor, he used the specialized key to open the elevator door. He swiped it to the indicated case and the suite's door opened.

"When you have visitors, they will be given this specialized key from the lounge downstairs to open the elevator door. The intercom inside will alert you that someone entered the floor when they press the doorbell right here." Jasper instructed, pointing to the button beside the door. "I hope you don't mind but I have the extra keycard."

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

He smiled. "Let's head in."

He opened the door and we went inside.

I gaped as I take in my surroundings. It's beautiful and spacey. Just the way I wanted it.

I looked at Jasper; he's already carrying the luggage to a room.

He walked back to where I'm standing. "Tour?"

I nodded.

He gave the tour of the place. It's majestic.

Finally, we walked back to the bedroom and to the jointed dressing room.

We sat down along with the luggage and I looked skeptically at Jasper.

"What?" He asked.

"What's the name of your 'friend'?"

He laughed self consciously. "Well, more like a cousin. JD Whitlock. He's Edward's cousin too."

"Huh?" I asked, while unpacking.

"His full name is James Daniel CULLEN Whitlock."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You won't mind if I told you the history of our family? I mean, you're bound to know it later so I might as well tell you now."

I nodded for him to continue.

"You see, the Masens, Cullens, Whitlocks, and Blacks merge to create the M-C Enterprise although the Whitlocks and Blacks are minor shareholders only.

The elders make their children marry each other to monopolize and keep the company from other families. That's why we're quite surprised that you're chosen to be Edward Masen-Cullen's fiancée. Especially him, he's the only man who carried the surname apart from Mr. Carlisle Masen-Cullen.

Our mothers and fathers are practically cousins and siblings. No offense but you're the first outsider that broke the M-C-W-B family tree.

Although, our generation nowadays are few. It's only me, Jasper Masen Whitlock, Edward, JD, Jacob Cullen Black, and Alice Masen Cullen, Edward's gorgeous little sister." He sighed dreamily.

Then he suddenly shook his head and continued talking. "Oh! And JD's unborn little sister, Victoria. Unfortunately , she died along with their parents from a car accident years ago. So that's why JD is quite a loner and he needed to work his ass up to be the CEO of the M-C Condominiums. JD is BFFs with Jacob though."

"So you mean, Edward's like the prince of the M-C Enterprise because of his surname?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, Kind of. It's unique because it is told that the Masens and Cullens are biggest rivals till the 80s. Thus the dividing sign (-) on the company's name."

"Hmm. That explains everything."

"Uhuh. Do you know, our professions are according to our surnames too! For Examples:

Most Whitlocks are lawyers, judges and anything that's concerning the law or justice.

Most Cullens are into hotel business/ banks because "They're smooth-talking conniving/convicing motherfuckers."

Most Masens are into styles/fashions like in department stores and some are doctors like Mr. Carlisle M. Cullen, it is also said that they have the charms and looks.

Most Blacks have magical fingers, I mean, don't get me wrong, they can transform plain food into the greatest food you've ever tasted. They may don't have the dazzling looks but they can woo you with their cooking."

"Hmm. Fits well, I think. Edward has the charms and one smooth-talking motherfucker."

"Mhmm." He whispered. "I'll share something to you that can entirely change your view but please don't ever mention it to Edward, okay?"

"What is it?" I asked, intrigued.

"Did you ever wonder why does Edward have a such a cold heart?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Well you see, back when we're kids, he was given everything he ever wanted but he never saw his father because whenever he wakes up, his father had already left for work and went home whenever he's already asleep.

Even though he never saw him, he still thinks he's the best father in the world, not because he was given those things but because everyday, he felt his father open his bedroom door, kiss him in the forehead and tell him that he loves him.

He always go to school with a goofy smile and whispers to me, "_My dad kissed me goodbye and told me he loves me today." _And I will always smile and can't help but be happy for him.

Even on the day his father died. He still told me those words and I smiled.

Then I found out, that afternoon, when I went to their house to play ball with him, he's crying on his room. I asked his mom why. Then his mom told me that Mr. Cullen died. I asked her since when did Edward knew about it. Then she told me, since this morning.

I entered the room; I looked at him with sad eyes. "So you knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Because if I told you, you'll be sad. I don't want you to be sad, Jasper."_ He answered.

Then I realized that he just said those words to make my day.

"_But it's true though, I felt my dad this morning, kissing me goodbye and I love you." _He quickly said.

I can't help but tear up. I can't imagine that Edward was such a softy if it's about his dad.

Jasper sighed, looking away. "So I cried with him that day, mourning for his dead dad. The suddenly, he said, "_This sucks. Love sucks. I swear that I will never love anyone ever again. Because all they do is leave me. except you, Jaz. You will never leave me, right?"_ I nodded eagerly.

So he studied hard. He excelled in everything. All except cooking. That's when the one-sided rivalry with Jacob began. Jake never saw him as an enemy though. Good man that man.

Even though Edward unleashes all his fury to him, he never flinches or talks back. I asked him about that once, secretly though, E forbids me seeing/talking to him, Jake told me that he knew that E is only angry because his father died. Even though, his mother hates his mother, because Mrs. Black blames Mrs. Cullen for the death of her brother, Mr. Cullen, he can't hate Edward. He said that if challenging E is the only way he can help him to let out his rage then let it be."

Next thing I knew, I'm crying while sitting on the floor with Jasper beside me, offering me his hanky.

_I won't dirty his handkerchief with my snot and tears._ I shook my head at him and wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt instead.

"I can't believe Edward is like that." I hiccupped. "But how did his father died?"

"Well, as my father always told me, there are many things in this world that we don't know. Many things that we just don't expect."

"True that." I smiled weakly.

He smiled back and then he frowned. "I kept on asking him about that though. Even now. But he always answered me like that. I've had private investigators to look for any clues but they can't find a wisp of it. Weird."

Just then, our stomachs rumbled.

We laughed at the situation.

"Wanna go grab some grubs?" Jasper asked with a southern twang.

"Is that the best pick-up line you can think of?" I snorted.

"Pardon me. But I can't think straight when I'm starving after all those talking."

I laughed. "I need to do some grocery shopping anyway so.."

"Let's!" He shouted, dragging me out.

After buying groceries and dinner, we ate at my new place silently because I'm still absorbed from the story Jasper told me earlier.

"I'm so sorry you have to be alone here." He apologized.

I went out of a daze. "Nonsense. I like to have some peace. Plus, I can invite my sister over anytime, right?"

He nodded and then he looked at his watch. "It's late. I need to get home before my curfew."

I laughed. "We'll get to know each other next time."

He smiled and turned to leave. Before he went out, he shouted, "Oh, before I forgot. You're housephone number is written on the paper beside the phone, so yeah. Bye Belly-boo!"

"Bye Jazzy!" I shouted back.

I called the hospital and informed my sister that I moved out.

"Where?" She asked. "I'll go there!"

"It's late. You just go home and take some rest. Maybe tomorrow. Tell mom and dad first."

She sighed. "Alright. But I'll live there, too!"

"I'd loved to but sadly, it's a one-room flat."

She exhaled. "It's okay. Well, I'll visit you everyday then!"

I laughed. "Sure!"

I told her my phone number and the address. Then I hung up.

I sighed, removing my pants and shirt to change.

As I was lifting the heavy groceries, pain shot through my body.

The groceries I was holding fell on the floor as I crumpled down in pain.

I groaned. _Damn shit. That hurts._

I looked down and I saw blood.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed.

Just then, the intercom beeped. "Bella?" A very familiar voice shouted through the door.

_Jasper's voice rang through my head. "There are many things that we just don't expect…."_

* * *

Phew. One long chappie full of past stories and the greatest cliffhanger I've ever written. _Correct me if I'm wrong. *wink wink*_

Someone said that I should write one POV to make it less chaotic so I tried it.

_Whaddya think?_

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_


	8. The Other Side of Edward

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_I'm a bit back to multiple POVs! Hope you don't mind.. ;D _

_That's not much of a cliffie, huh. You found out easily that it's Ed to the rescue! :o)_

_DON'T WORRY. I would never let Bella die, now that Edward is starting to fall in love with her. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE __**USE SOMEBODY – Kings of Leon. **__(I fucking love that band. :3)_

_Now, let's see what Edward's been up to these past 3 days…..

* * *

_

**EPOV**

It's been 3 days since I last saw Bella. 72 hours since she left me. 4,320 minutes since she uttered the words "Goodbye Edward". 259,000 seconds and counting since the contract along with my heart was shredded.

Pathetic? Tell me 'bout it.

I never felt empty like this since my dad died.

I should have known that I liked her since the day that she bumped into me and fell on her peachy ass.

"Stupid. Stupid." I said to myself, slapping my face.

I haven't shown to work since that disastrous impromptu date. I'm too depressed and nervous since that day is the same day I called Jasper to deliver the flowers to Bella as apology.

For those uneventful 3 days, I've roamed aimlessly, driving my Volvo and stopping only for gas, to pee or to sleep on the backseat of my car. Dangerous? _Maybe_. Suicidal? _Definitely_. Petty? _Pretty much_.

Sleeping is rather difficult. Not because of the cramped space but because of the recurring dreams about _her_.

It's hard though, because every time I stop, I noticed that I'm where I'm not supposed to be. _Forks, WA_.

Believe me, I've tried avoiding that place but there seems like a pull that always lead me there. I reached Spokane, Montana, Wyoming, Portland and yet, the end point is always _there_.

The third day. I am currently resting on one of the parks on Port Angeles, brooding and doing nothing. I feel nothing, though. As if my body went numb. I didn't feel hungry or thirsty. My thoughts always about _her._

_What if I haven't blew up that night? Maybe we're on some movies or restaurants now, dating properly._

_What if after my apologies to her, she wouldn't forgive me? or if she did, she already moved on?_

The thought of Bella with other guys makes my heart ache. I sighed. "I really am a stupid motherfu-" I slapped my face again. I vow that day that I would never curse again so that Bella would really forgive me because she saw that I changed.

"Yes, you are a stupid motherfucker." A voice said.

_Now what? I'm hearing voices, too?_"I've grown crazy!" I shouted, roaming my hand through my hair in frustration.

The voice laughed. "Well, now that you mention it. Yeah, you're crazy. I mean, come on, dude, talking to yourself? Desperate, much?"

I quickly turn around to see where the voice came from.

A familiar figure is standing by a tree near a car.

"Jasper?"

The figure slowly walks towards me. "Dude. When was the last time you took a bath? Phew. You stunk. Like a hobo. A homeless bum. You wouldn't visit her in that state, right?"

I ignored his question. "What are you doing here?"

He walked closer to me. "Duh. I delivered your flowers to her."

"Oh. Right."

"If you wanna know, she moved out from her parents' house. She is now living at M-C Condominiums, 10th floor." Then he tossed me some keys which I agilely caught. "PS. She's alone there."

"Wh-?"

"I got a feeling that you will need it." He winked. "Sadly, the flowers are thrown in a bin."

He turned around to his car. "Double-crossing sure is fun!" He remarked and left.

_Double-crossing?_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I looked at the keys on my hand.

Should I? Or shouldn't I?

_No, I shouldn't. She would only get angrier_.

But Jasper said, he got a feeling that I might need it. What if she's in trouble? What if she's hurt?

It might be instinct or reflex because next thing I knew, I'm in front of her unit, my fingers are nervously hovering over the intercom button.

Then, I heard her voice through the door as she shouted, "OH FUCK!"

I quickly pressed the button and called out. "Bella?"

Silence. "Bella?" I repeated.

Still, no one answered. Paranoia settles inside me. _. Is she being attacked? Is she hurt?_

As if answering my thoughts, she shouted again. "FUCK! FUCK!"

That decided it. I frantically opened her door and looked for her.

In her living room, clothes were strewn on the floor. In her kitchen, her groceries were scattered all over the floor.

"Bella? Bella?" I called out, panicking.

"Fuck!" She moaned from the other room. _Might be the washroom._

_Wait, what? Moaned? That's not the right, erm, sound when you're either being attacked or hurt._

"Fuck." She groaned.

_Eh? Is she…. Fucking someone? _

I quickly ran to the living room and checked if there are any signs of men's clothing. _None_. I sighed in relief.

"Fuck." She moaned again.

What the-? If she's not fucking…. She 's –

"Fuck!" She yelled again.

"Bella?" I whispered, slowly walking to the washroom.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Fuck!"

"Oh! Sorry! It seems like I caught you in a wrong time. I'll just leave now." I whispered through the door, and tip-toed back to the living room.

"EDWARD!" She shouted.

Is she-. Is she thinking about me? While she's -? Oh, crap. _It_ twitched. Yep. The one down there fucking twitched.

"Edward?" She yelled again, making _it_ grew harder. The thought of her, pleasuring herself, thinking about me, *twitch twitch* I quietly walk back to the hallway.

"Fuck. Edward?"

I can't help but moan. "_Shit." _I quickly covered my mouth.

"I heard you, Edward! I know you're out there."

I dashed to the washroom door, knelt and bowed my head to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! It's just that Jasper told me that you might need me and –"

"Jasper told you what?"

"I'm sorry! I know it's wrong timing and I really am so sorry! Don't worry, I didn't hear anything."

"You heard what?"She shouted through the door.

"Well, when I'm outside the front door of your unit, erm, I heard you shout, cursing, so at first, I thought that you're being attack or something, and uh, I'm a certified paranoid, you know? So I rushed here and I never thought –"

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I never thought that, er, you would be, uh, " I take a deep breath and quickly exhaled. "Pleasuring yourself."

I heard the door opening and I felt myself getting excited and nervous at the same time.

And there she is. _With all her naked glory?_

I gaped at her. She's wearing nothing but white innocent lingerie. *twitch* _Smooth column of her neck beseeching to be kissed, _*twitch* _perfect round breasts lightly covered with white cotton, demanding to be worshipped , _*twitch* _flat even tummy with a belly button begging my tongue to delve in it, _*twitch* _smooth, silky, flawless, long, legs that's pleading to wrap around my body as I thru-._

She snapped her finger right in front of my face. "Hey, hey. Eyes up here."

I blushed. _Yeah, I just fu- blushed. _"I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head down again, embarrassed.

"No, don't do that." She ordered, smirking lightly.

I slowly stood up. "I'm really sorry for this time and the last time." I apologized for the nth time at the day.

"Didn't I tell you that you should never set foot near Forks or me ever again?" She shouted.

I lowered my head. _Trust me, I tried Bella. I tried._

"Since you broke my rules, you should be given punishment!"

Twitchy twitched. _NOT NOW, PERVERT!_

She eyed Mr. Twitchy and cocked an eyebrow. "Not that kind of punishment, perv. GO TO A CONVENIENCE STORE AND BUY ME SANITARY PADS WITH WINGS. NOW." She said sternly, crossing her arms which only made her perfect bosoms push up.

*twitch twitch*

"NOW!" She shouted and slammed the door on my face.

I reluctantly walked out and drove to a convenience store.

_THIS IS SO EMBARASSING. I NEVER DONE THIS. NOT EVEN FOR MY SISTER. I can almost hear Jasper laugh, you're soo whipped._

I quietly walked to the hygiene section.

Just my luck! A woman in her early 50s, I think, is looking at me suspiciously as I grab 3 boxes of the nearest sanitary pads.

"Is this the one with wings?" I asked her sharply.

She shook her head and handed me a different set.

I read the package and it's the right one.

"Thanks." I murmured, rushing to the cashier.

Gary ,his nameplate says, the cashier, eyed me.

"Dude. You're heroic. I won't even do this to my girlfriend even if it kills me." He exclaimed, shaking his head.

I just nodded, looking away.

"Wait. Aren't you that guy from the M-C Enterprise? You're all over the paper! They say you're depressed and not going to work because your girlfriend dumped you for being so jealous! "

I looked at him incredulously. "How did you know it's me?"

"Well, there's a grainy photo of you and the girl. I can only make out the hair. The messy hair, y'know? No offense." He said, pointing to my hair, smiling lightly.

A photo? With me and Bella? Crap….

"I'm guessing that you made up, eh? Too bad there will be no fucking happening for a week, huh?" He smirked, waving at the pads.

"Why? I can't fuck her if she has a period?" I asked dumbly.

"Uhuh. I mean, it's gross to have bloody cum all over your dick, right?" He stated.

I laughed nervously. "But she's doing this to me as a punishment."

"Well, it could be that, too. But did she bawl in her bathroom, cursing?"

I nodded mutely.

"It's the time of the month, dude! Congratulations! She's not pregnant!" He grinned, patting my back.

I smiled weakly, grabbing the boxes and drove quickly to her.

"Bella?" I called out.

"In the bathroom!" She shouted.

I knocked.

"Come in."

I quietly walked in.

She's lying on the floor, crumpled in a fetal position, her face contorted in pain, making my heart clench.

She does have the period. I knelt beside her beside her, handing her the pads. "Here you go. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Go away!"

I scrambled out. I think I've learned a lesson during these times when my sister has her periods. Oh Lord, those were the worst times!

I heard some plastic crumpling, flushing then the shower opening.

I just stood there, unsure of what good thing to do next.

Minutes later, I'm still standing at the same spot like an idiot.

"Uh, Edward?" She called in a small voice, peeking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, uh-"

She sighed. "Turn around. 180 degrees."

I quietly turn around.

I heard the door opening wider and felt her rush to the bedroom.

I still stood frozen, in front of the bathroom, facing the opposite wall, acting like a complete idiot without doing anything.

Then she went out, wearing a huge shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

*twitch*

"Excuse me." She said, pushing me out of the way.

I spun around to look at her. She's shuffling something in the medicine cabinet.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

She turned around and blushed, looking at the floor. _She's too damn cute and adorable, blushing like that._

_You've got it bad, Edward. _You can say that again.

She suddenly shook her head and looked at me angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"Er, I was just wondering if you might need something."

"Well, it's not like I can just make you get it for –" Her face suddenly looked like she's in deep pain as she slowly knelt on the floor, clutching her lower stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M O-" She yelled but stopped immediately, pulling her knees closer to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly. My sister does tell me that sometimes it hurts like a bitch. "What can I do?" I pleaded, carefully kneeling beside her, feeling the same strange pain in my heart.

She slowly looked up to my face. At first, I though she's going to cry but suddenly she yelled, "DUH? I NEED SOME FUCKING PAINKILLERS! WILL YOU BE SO KIND AND BUY ME FUCKING SOME?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll be right back, just wait here."

"HURRY!"

I rushed out and drove quickly to the nearest pharmacy, bought some Tylenol, Advil, aspirin, ibuprofen, naproxen and everything that has pain relievers/ killers written on their boxes. I paid them and dashed to my car and drove as fast as I could when suddenly I saw a police cruiser signaling me to pull over. WHAT THE HELL?

The moustache-wearing police officer walked up to me. _Seriously_?

"Sir, there's an emergency. I really need to –" I explained frantically.

"Sorry, son. No exceptions. You went through the speed limit."

I sighed. _I have no time for this!_ "Sir, my supposed-to-be girlfriend has her period and –" I said, showing her the medicines I bought.

He looked at me skeptically at first. I might look desperate to him because his expression changed into understanding and sympathetic. "Enough said, son. I've went through those difficulties with my wife, too. Wait until she became pregnant, oh God, that's the worst, no, the labor, Oh! But it's worth it, though." He winked. "I'm letting you off the hook for now."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Chief –" I looked at his embroidered name. "Swan." Wait, what? Could it be…

"No problem, boy. You look very familiar though." He said, scratching his chin absently.

"I'm Edward Masen – Cullen, sir." I said, introducing myself.

"Oh, right! You're the one whose girlfriend broke up with just because of your jealousy! It's all over the news! So I assume that you two made up, eh?"

I nodded silently.

"Good for you, kid. I can see that you love her so much that you bought all these and even broke the law." He joked.

I laughed with him uneasily.

"Well, I'm off. We didn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting, right?" He grinned, leaving.

_OH MY CRAPPING CRAP. Did I just met the father of my- er, Bella? Well that was -.._

_Nah. Swan is pretty common. What are the chances, right?_ But his face is quite similar to Bella's. They have the same nose and brown eyes. Er. _That's. Uh. Unsettling?_

Anyway, I drove carefully back to Bella.

I parked the car to Bella's designated place. I grabbed the paper bag and got out of the car.

Then it crapping rain. Not just a drizzle or sprinkle but like a huge splash.

I stood there, the paper bag safely dry as I covered it with my body. I crouched down and ran to the entrance.

That was refreshing.

I rushed to the elevator and to Bella's unit.

I swiftly opened the door and immediately walked to the washroom where I last saw her. She's lying crumpled. _Worst scenario I could ever think of._

I gave her the pills and she opened one box randomly and popped 2 tablets.

"Thanks." She murmured. Her face relaxing a bit.

I smiled, feeling quite relieved that I'm easing her pain.

Then I remember something that Alice usually does when she's having menstrual cramps.

"Wait here." I ordered.

I went to the kitchen opened some drawers and grabbed a towel. I pour some hot water from the faucet and placed it in a huge bowl from one of the cabinets.

I walked back to her, slowly move her shirt upwards and placed it atop her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes fuzzily, smiling a little.

I carefully lifted her and brought her to her bedroom.

I pushed the comforter and vigilantly lay her on the bed and pulled the duvet back.

She sleepily cuddles the pillow beside her and smiled contentedly. _How cute._

I sighed happily and walked back to the washroom, arranged the medicines to the cabinet.

I went to the kitchen and organized the groceries to the cupboard.

I walked to the living room, collected the clothes, went diligently to the laundry and placed the clothes coordinately on the baskets.

I tread softly to her bedroom.

She's sleeping peacefully. I carefully touch her hair soothingly.

Then, suddenly, her hand reached out to mine, making jolts pass through us again.

She pulled me closer, almost making me fall to her bed.

"Stay." She mumbled.

I smiled. "I will." I murmured, kissing her forehead.

**

* * *

-NEXT MORNING-**

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start. I felt someone beside me. _That's weird. I thought I told Vanessa to visit tomorrow. Hmm. Maybe she can't wait. _

I smiled lightly and cuddled her closer.

_But, wait. She doesn't have a key with her. How can she sleep beside me?_

I cautiously FEEL the person beside me.

_V's body isn't this hard._

I warily open my eyes and being surprised is the biggest understatement of the whole century.

The familiar bronze messy hair. The tensed look of his bright emerald eyes. The sharp yet touchable stubble on his chiseled jaw.

And I saw his face is about an inch apart with mine. Our noses are meeting. Our lips almost touching.

Then I remembered every thing that happened last night. The pain. The cursing. The worried look of his eyes. The aggrieved look of his face. The careful touches. Soothing words.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella." He murmured, leaning closer.

* * *

_OH MY GOSH! I LOVEE THIS CHAPTER. This shows how Edward loves Bella. I think. I mean, he's so SWEET here, right? :o)_

_Ok. What if Bella forgave Edward? Is it alright with you guys? Me thinks it's cool, I mean, come on guys, give him a break, he has reasons for his behavior, and he changed too! He softened. So I guess that's the main deal, right? ;oD_

_About Jacob. Hmm…. He'll be er, appearing on sooner chapters. But his parents would be showing their faces again next chap. So, yeah._

_**REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS so I'll update earlier.**__ *grins*_

_Er, P.S. Classes would start by next next week so I might change my update dates from Mondays to weekends. Mhmm. 'Kay?_

_Check out my profile, links for chapter previews, update dates, and where to contact me are all er, 'written' there. *wink*_

_How do you like it so far?_

_**Judge me and this story. :)**_


	9. The Almost Kisses & the Card refiller

_This story is** loosely **based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_I've updated 4 days earlier! See what I told ya? *wink*_

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_I'm back to multiple POVs! :o))_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

I quietly lie beside her. She pushed the pillow she's cuddling earlier and absently placed her arms around me.

"Mhmm." She hummed.

"Bella." I mumbled.

"Ed- Edwar- Edward." She whispered.

"I'm right here, love."

"It. It. Hurts." She whimpered.

I frowned. "If there's something I can do, my love, I'll do it. If I can only take your pain and make it mine, love, If only I can somehow transfer that pain so you'll be alright." I murmured agonizingly.

"Love." She smiled.

I looked at her. _Yep, still sleeping._

"Yes, Isabella, love." I smiled back, knowing full well she can't see or hear me.

I kept touching her silky tresses, tracing her beautiful face, drawing invisible patterns on her arms using my fingers, carefully massaging her lower abdomen.

"Pain, pain, go away. Give it to Edward instead." I whispered in a singsong voice.

I continued this until I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke. Is it all a dream?

I reluctantly open my eyes and there she is, alive, real and still sleeping.

I smiled contently when I felt her cuddle me closer until our faces are a mere inch apart.

Then she opened her eyes.

Crap. What should I say?

"Edward?" She whispered softly, making all my worries fade away.

"Bella." I murmured back, inching closer.

**

* * *

BPOV**

And as he leans forward, several thoughts are bubbling inside of me. _Shouldn't I pull away? I'm supposed to be angry at him after all, right?_

But I can't bring myself to move away. There's this pull that brings me towards him.

_No. No. Pull away right now, Bella. If you still value your sanity! _

Yet, I can't move away.

Then, he sneezed. _Yep, he fucking sneezed!_

My eyes, that closed without my consent, snapped open. _What the-?_

"Edward?"

He moved away, his back facing me.

"I'm so sorry. I- I- I got- Got to- Uh-" He stuttered, moving to the edge of the bed.

"You- You're sorry?" I whispered, suddenly feeling hurt.

_Wait, you shouldn't be hurt! You should actually feel grateful!_

He spun around, looking horrified. "Oh NO! NO! I mean, I- I 'm just sorry that I, uh, sneezed right in your face!"

"Are you okay? Your face are all red.." I sked.

He started getting up, I do, too.

"I'm okay." He sneezed again.

I sighed. "You're not."

I walked to him as he sat on the edge of the bed. I stood in between his knees. I placed my hand on his forehead. Sure enough, he has a slight fever.

"Stay here." I ordered. "You need to rest."

"But-"

"No buts! You took care of me last night even if I'm a bit bitchy." I said in a small voice, looking down.

"Don't worry." He said, smiling up to me. "I've been through worse. Wait 'till you meet my sister!" He grinned and sneezed.

"Okay, okay. Less talking, more resting." I said, shoving him back to the bed.

His hands suddenly gripped my waist thus taking me with him. I fell atop him, our bodies and faces completely aligned.

I gazed at his bright emerald eyes as Iit looked back at me with the same intensity. His eyes flickered to my mouth and I consciously licked my lips. He slowly lean forward and I can feel him growing hard.

"Bella." he whispered.

And his stomach rumbled, ruining the moment.

_Great! His internal organs are literally protesting to us not to kiss! _Not that I care, of course. _Psh. You're in state of denial._

He looked away again, his cheeks tinted pink. _I never saw him blush before. _Yeah, Bella, fascinating. (*B's internal voice is being sarcastic*)

I sat on his chest, straddling his body.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Cullen?" I giggled.

"Am not! Edward Masen - Cullen never blushes!" He stated, arguing with me.

"Whatever you say. But that's definitely a blush. Ask the blush master." I said, moving away. _Our bodies are too close for comfort, it makes me uneasy. _But I never been uncomfortable with him before. I used to have the upper hand, the power. _I wonder what changed.._

"Don't think that I already forgave you because of what you did yesterday, Mister." I scolded, wagging my pointer finger at him.

"Oh really?" He asked, getting up.

"Yep." I answered, crossing my arms.

He stood up, sauntering towards me. "Even so, can I use your bathroom? I haven't showered for 3 days." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I gasped. _3 days? _"Er, why?"

"I sort of, quite, uh, 'ran away'. 3 days with no food, water, clothes, and sleep." He said in a small voice.

I involuntarily stepped forward, feeling a need to comfort him.

Then his face slightly changed. _ maybe all crap._

"Well, now that you mention it, you smell like-" I moved closer to him, sniffling him. _3 days? And he still smells like the most manliest sddicting cologne I've ever smelled? Yeah, right. _"A homeless man." I lied. _There's no way I would tell him that. That's like adding fuel to a very large ego-fire._

He smiled a little and leaned down to whisper at my ear. "Wanna shower together?"

I shivered in pleasure as I fantasized about what would happen if I agreed. _Wet. Dripping. Edward. Sounds yummy. _I shook my head. _What the hell?_

He laughed, walking away and to the door. "Gotcha." He grinned and left, shutting the door.

I just stood there, completely stunned. _Erm, what just happened?_

I walked to the kitchen, clearing my thoughts on the way_. His scent is too strong on the bedroom._

I saw Edward by the front door, opening it.

"Edward? You leaving?"

He swiveled around, carrying a gym bag and a newspaper.

"No. Jasper texted me saying he brought some clothes for me." He said, throwing the newspaper on the counter. "Why? 'Fraid I'mma leave ya alone?" He asked, smirking.

_Of course! Why am I so concerned of him, leaving or whatsoever? It's not like I'm his girlfriend or wife! _Yet. I quickly opened the fridge, hiding my red face, cooling it down, too. He left to the bathroom, laughing. _He is so full of himself! That arrogant bastard! Urgh!_

Since I opened the fridge might as well be productive. I grabbed the carton of eggs, some loaves, and bacon.

I cooked 8 eggs, the whole package of bacon; toasted some bread. _I might went overboard but hey, he said 3 days without anything, he might finished these all and my share, too._

I served the food along with a carto of OJ, milk and a hot cup of coffee. _I wonder what he prefers._

I sat on one of the four chairs and looked around.

_Oh, right! Since my mom isn't here, my groceries ain't storing themselves. _I stood up again. _Then I realized that the bacons, eggs, drinks, and bread is neatly stored on their respective places. Huh._

_Wait. My clothes were strewn on the living room when I removed them last night. I'm so irresponsible! _I walked to the room only to find out they weren't there.

I went to the laundry and there it is. Completely and neatly piled away.

A card is peeking out of my jean pocket. I took it out and read it.

_"Dearest Isabella,_

_I'm really really sorry about what I did/said the other night. I shouldn't have did/said those words. I loathed myself because of it._

_I'll change, I promise. Please, please, I beg you, forgive me. I would try my very best not to do it again._

_Let's start over?_

_Yours truly,_

_Edward"_

I smiled a little and tucked it back.

I walked to the kitchen and sat down, feeling like I achieved a goal.

I think he really changed according to his actions/behaviors last night.

I think I should forgive him after all.

* * *

_Yep. That's it. For now._

_Although it's only a refiller. It's still an update! (and a step forward to ExB relaysh. A progress.) :oD_

**_Next update would be on Monday, August 30, so you lost nothing. ;))_**

_[P.S. Sorry if Jake's parents doesn't appeared on this chappie. It didn't felt right, so I kind of cut them off from here. But you'll see them again next chapter! Promise. You don't care? Actually, I don't either. But you see, every happy couple goes through challenges and fights, and ExB are no exceptions. *evil laugh*]_

_Check out my profile, links for chapter previews, update dates, polls and where to contact me are all er, 'written' there. *wink*_

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. :)_

**_review. :3_**


	10. The First 'Trial' Date

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

**

* * *

EPOV**

_Ah! That feels good! Looks like my cold is a short-lived one. _I emerged from the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel. _Thanks Jasper for your thoughtfulness._

Inside the bag are my casual clothes, towel, toothbrush, boxers and a note saying,

"_Your suit and shoes would be delivered later. You have some affairs to attend after all. Just a tip: How 'bout bringing B with you? ;) –JAZZ_

_PS. GOOD LUCK, DUDE. Hope you wouldn't need it. :D"_

I smiled gently, walking to the laundry room.

I piled my clothes with hers, still smiling. I feel as if we are living together now, a happy, married, passionate couple.

I sighed. _I sure hope it wouldn't stay as a feeling only but a reality._

A familiar card caught my attention. I carefully reached for it from her jean pocket and read it.

I smirked. _She didn't throw all of the bouquet after all. At least she kept the card._

"Edward? Are you done? Breakfast is ready!" She shouted.

"Yes, dear! I'm coming!" I shouted back. _Hmm, it doesn't sound right. Hope I can use those words in a wholly in/appropriate situation. *twitch* Not now, Twitchy McPerv. We need to be forgiven first!_

I went to the kitchen, sniffing the delicious food.

I walked to her side and kissed her forehead. "Good morning!"

She froze on her chair, shivering delicately.

I sat in front of her and smiled appreciatively.

I reached out for the toast when she slapped my hand away. "What was that for?" We asked at the same time.

"What?" I asked again. "Oh, is it about the morning kiss?" _Er, how can I explain? "_It just felt right, youknow?"_ Ugh! Might as well tell her that I like her. _"But, hey, don't tell me you don't like it!" I teased.

"What the- You!" She shouted, blushing faintly.

I smirked, grabbing a toast and stuffing it on my mouth. _I do have an effect on her. Yeah!_

"Humph." She grunted. "And here I am, 2 minutes earlier, considering forgiving you." She sighed. "Maybe not."

I coughed through my toast. "What? Oh Crap. Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I won't do it again if you don't want to! I just- I'm so stupid! Sorry! I'll do anything, just please, forgive me." I stood, walking to her, and begged to my knees.

She looked at me, skeptically. "Hmm. Will you do anything?"

I nodded desperately.

"I always wanted to eat at this specific restaurant but I never had the chance to." She looked down. _Oh God, she's killing me with her adorableness._

"We'll eat there! My treat! Wherever whatever that restaurant will be." I promised, looking up to her.

"Really?" She smiled hopefully. _I think I just melted._

"Really." I smiled back.

She grinned and reached for some toast and jammed them on my mouth. I chewed it effortlessly. _With my hunger at the moment, she could cram my mouth with a cow and I would swallow it whole._

"You really are hungry, huh?" She giggled. "Go ahead and eat."

I nodded mutely. _Just adorable. How can I not see this before?_

We ate in companionable silence. I ate almost everything only stopping to drink some milk.

"So, you're a milk man, eh?" She asked jokingly.

I snorted. "That's the lamest joke I ever heard."

She rolled her eyes, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"And you're a caffeine-powered Swan?" I retorted.

She snorted. "Just eat."

I eyed her plate. _Just a half bitten toast and a strip of bacon._"You don't eat much during breakfast?"

She shook her head, looking at the clock.

She stood up, bringing her plate and cup to the sink.

"You done already?" I asked.

"Yep. Unlike you, I can't just show up to work anytime I want."

"Anyway," I started, standing up, too. "I'm gonna pick you up by lunch so we can eat at your favorite restaurant, okay?"

She nodded, walking back to her bedroom.

I brought my plates and the other empty ones to the sink and washed them along with hers.

After I washed them, I turned around to see her already on the front door, wearing a blue blouse and a white pencil skirt, trying to put on her shoes.

_Are you crapping kidding me? She's wearing that to her work? There's no crapping way I'll let her._

"You going out like that?" I asked incredulously, walking towards her.

She looked at me, confused. "Why? What's wrong? Did I forgot anything again?" She asked, looking down to her body.

I groaned. "No. Go change to something else!" I ordered, pointing to her bedroom.

"Why? Did I look that hideous?" She asked stubbornly.

"It's not that! I mean," _You look absolutely fuckable. Crap. _"You have your period, right? Isn't it hard to –"

"Oh right!" She exclaimed, shrugging her skirt off, walking to the bedroom.

I sighed in relief. "Whew."

She emerged from her room, wearing a pink blouse and black slacks. _Innocent, enough._

"Wait here, I'll drive you to school." I said, rushing to the bedroom and grabbed my car keys.

The drive to school is unnervingly quiet.

In what seems like hours but just 5 minutes, we reached the school finally.

"Are you okay now? Are you sure you have to go to school? Did you bring some pads and medicines? Does it still hurt? I can drive you back home." I asked worriedly.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm alright. Last night must be the end of it. Thanks for the ride." She said, walking out of the car.

"Be safe!" I shouted through my open window.

"Always am!" She shouted back, waving.

I smiled and waited for her 'till she disappeared through the crowds of students and teachers.

I drove out of the school.

I put on the headset and decided to call Jasper.

"Hello?' Jasper answered groggily.

"It's Edward."

"I know, dude. Caller ID?"

I laughed. _Right._

"So what made you call your ol' friend?"

"Just wanna thank ya for the clothes, the note, the keys, the info, and everything. Thanks dude."

"No problem. Just following ord- my instincts." He quickly said.

I smiled. _That's the Jasper I know. His instincts are always right ever since we're born._

Then I remember something. "Uh, Dude? Can I ask for one last favor?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you er, get a newspaper here from Forks? From 3 days ago? The page where my name is in it?"

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks dude. Just give it to me on my office along with the suit."

"Yeah."

"Great! Thanks! Bye!" I said, hanging up.

**

* * *

BPOV**

"It's okay. I understand." I said through the phone.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. Stupid executive assistants. I mean, I've just been gone for 3 days and they -! I can't even-! I'm so sorry, Bella. But I promise, 3 pm sharp, I'll be there." Edward apologized and promised.

I sighed. "Sure. Sure. Bye." I said, hanging up.

I can feel that my emotions are in sync with the class I'm teaching today. Its 5 minutes 'till dismissal time.

We all just stared at each other silently, waiting for the bell to ring. I had finished the lesson for the day 10 minutes earlier so we have no choice but to kill time.

I walked to the window that's overseeing the parking lot. I sighed. _I wonder if he will really show up. He must have been busy today since he ditched work for 3 days. _Then as if reading my thoughts, the much anticipated silver Volvo suddenly appeared as the school bell rings.

He went out of the car, looking around. Then, his face suddenly looked up to me. I blushed. _I was caught staring at him._ He waved at me and I smiled back.

I started walking out of the room when I heard some throat clearing and coughing behind me. I turned around and saw that the students are looking at me knowingly.

"What?" I asked, blushing profusely.

"Looks like Ms. Swan will be a Mrs. soon." Carl stated, as his 'minions' guffawed at the background, making me blush even harder.

"Well, I sure hope she will be." A familiar velvet voice said from behind me, slowly moving his arms to wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my left shoulder, making all the sparks go haywire.

Some girls gasped from one corner and a few boys whistled. "Finally! We never thought that the most beautiful teacher in our school is getting some action secretly with the handsome heir of M-C Ent.!" Jennifer exclaimed, making Carl and his buddies laugh harder.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great. Now if you'll excuse us. We'll be having a date." Edward smirked, pulling me out of the classroom.

"TMI!" The class shouted.

"Class dismissed!" I yelled clutching my bag as Edward sweep me off my feet and carry me to his car.

"Edward! What are you doing? Put me down!" I squealed.

He just laughed all the way and sat me down on the passenger seat.

He put on my seat belt and he rushed to the driver side.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"So, what's the name of this restaurant?" He asked as he drove out of the school.

"It's called 'The Rez'." I mumbled.

He suddenly stopped right in the middle of the road. Cars honking pass through us, some drivers yelling curse words. _Hmm. Just the reaction I expected. Nothing less for Edward Masen – Cullen._

_I've planned the whole thing of going to the Blacks' restaurant. Jasper told me about the one-sided hatred between Edward and Jacob. It seemed unfair for Jacob to get all the beating if it isn't his fault at all._

_Of course, Edward doesn't know that I knew all about this. So I'll play innocent at him and make him tell me the real reason he's angry at Jacob. I'll act as if the only thing I knew is that Edward's being competitive and nothing else._

_Plus, I need to see if he's willing to cross the invisible border of hatred to friendship for me._

"What is it?" I asked, pretending to be shocked and worried. He pulled over.

"The- The Rez?" He spat through gritted teeth.

"Yeah! Since I was a child, I always wanted to eat there! But my parents told me that only rich and important people eat there, so I made a goal that one day, I'll eat there!" I stated, as if oblivious to his anger and resentment. I act as if I'm looking far away to create that effect on my eyes. _Please work, please work!_

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You really really really love to eat there?" He asked.

"Uhuh. It's my very goal in my whole life! That's the only reason why I save lots and lots of money!" I said excitedly. _As if, I would rather buy myself a house than eat expensive but delicious food._

He looked at me with a pained look in his eyes. I looked back at him with my best puppy dog eyes. _Come on, work! Work! I'll die in embarrassment if he saw through me. Come on!_

Then suddenly, his phone rang. He put on his headset, looking away.

"Hmph." He said, answering the phone.

"Hmpf." He grunted again.

Then he looked at me as I looked at him hopefully.

"Well?" I asked him.

"I need to attend a concert on the hotel, we can eat later." He said, driving to Seattle as fast as he can.

"Hmph." I puffed.

**

* * *

EPOV**

_Thanks Jasper for calling me right in time!_

I just can't refuse Bella especially if she really likes to eat _there_. Especially if she pull out _that_ face. I can't refuse Bella, period.

And if I can't refuse her especially at that time, I might be sitting in front of her on 'The Rez' dinner table, eating 'The Rez' food. _Blech._

I swerved and drove as fast as I could to Seattle to attend the important function that Jasper said earlier.

-5pm-

Finally, we reached the hotel.

"Do I really need to come with you?" She asked uneasily.

"It's okay. It's just a classical concert. All you have to do is sit down and look interested." I comforted her, walking out of the car and opening her door.

She walked out and huffed.

We went in and to the auditorium.

I greeted many people on the way, towing Bella as she hid behind me, our hands clasped together. _Ah, bliss._

I saw the Blacks by the door, talking with the other clients.

"Wait here." I murmured to Bella's ear. She nodded and walked to the souvenir shop.

I greeted the clients that were talking to the Blacks earlier. Thanking them for coming to the concert and all those crap.

The Blacks are looking at me suspiciously and I looked back at them tauntingly. _Hmm. Looks like Jakey is too tiyewd to attend the function with his parents, huh._

"Hello there, Edward." Billy Black greeted, reaching his hand out.

"Fancy seeing here you here, Mr. and Mrs. Black. I never knew that you like those classical concerts." I said, ignoring the hand. _Of course they're just here for business. And to tell Grandpa that they're helping me through these greetings and other craps._

He tucked it in again to his coat and coughed.

"Ah, well. It's starting. Let's go inside, shall we?" Sarah Cullen – Black said, veering Billy inside.

I just stood there and smiled at them cheekily.

"You coming? Edward?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfy." I said defiantly.

They looked at me skeptically but walked in.

I walked to the souvenir shop. _Bella isn't there._

What the-?

"Boo!" A voice whispered to my ear.

I spun around to see Bella sneering with her hands behind her.

"What are you hiding there, Ms. Swan?" I asked, moving around her.

"Nothing." She said, blushing faintly.

"Ooh! You blushed! It must have been something good! What is it?" I asked again, turning around her.

"Nope. I wouldn't tell you." She smiled mockingly, putting the paper bag to her bag.

I pouted. "Come on, what is it?" I whined.

"Shh." She scolded, placing a finger over my lips. "Later."

I smiled excitedly and bit her finger.

"OW!" She whisper-yelled.

I laughed, taking her hand and dragged her inside.

-AFTER THE CONCERT-

"Bella. Bella." I nudged, waking her up.

"Hmm." She hummed, lolling her head to my shoulder.

I smiled. _She didn't even made it halfway._

"Come on. Bella. Wake up." I whispered at her ear.

She smiled lightly, cuddling me.

I looked around. _Good thing everyone's gone._

I stood up and flung her to my arms.

I took out my phone and called Jasper to bring my car to the back door of the auditorium.

I carried her and her bag to the back door and there it is, my Volvo.

_Jasper is really the best best friend I could ever wish for._

I lay her down to her passenger side and closed the door. I rushed to the driver side and drove away.

By the time we reached her new place at Forks, she stirred, waking up.

"Oh God! Did I fell asleep? Oh Fuck. Sorry!" She shouted, apologizing at me.

"No problem, Bella. Just go ahead and continue sleeping." I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Edward." She said, smiling back.

"Uh, about the restaurant. Next time, okay? Maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"No problem. I waited for 25 years, what's 24 hours more." She said, smiling.

She started to get out of the car. The she swiveled around. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She opened her bag and gave me the paper bag. "Good night!" She said, kissing my cheek.

I just looked at her back as she slowly disappeared to the dark, holding my cheek as if someone would suddenly steal it from me.

SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! Hell yeah!

I smiled stupidly and drove back to Seattle. _To some, this may be tiring but not for me. One day, someday, we will live together where distance would never be a problem._

I walked inside my lonely condo just atop Jasper's.

I excitedly walked to my bed and opened the bag.

_

* * *

I'm thinking 'bout changing my username to cliffhangingbitch. Whaddya think? Vote on the poll in my prof._

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. :)_

_**Review**__!_


	11. The Charm and the Newspaper

_A/N: _

_This story is loosely based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_so... i'm starting school in two days and.. i'm cramming and nervous because i'm the new one. *shivers,looks around* sure hope no one notices me, not even the teacher during recitation. anyhoo, any advice on what color should i wear? hmmmmm... ?_

_anyway, back to the OPOA CH11._

_

* * *

_

**Alec POV**

Mr. EM-Cullen (a secret nickname for him, we usually call him Mr. Cullen but it can get confusing especially if the big boss/ chairman (Mr. Carlisle M-_**Cullen**_) is around and back when the boss _**(**_Edward's father) was still alive and our former boss).

Our crappy stubborn narcissist boss, has been acting weirder since he came back from his 3 days vacation. He arrives to work late and gets off early. Which is the actual opposite of what he was before those 3 days he's gone. Usually, when I go to work at, like 6am or such because of some paperworks, and I thought I am the earliest one, but no, Mr. EM-Cullen is already in his office, half of his work done. But now, he expected us to do the job he's supposed to be doing and he rarely stayed on his room for 3 hours or so.

One more weird thing, every time he shows up, he had this faraway look in his eyes with a happy, contented smile as if he just won a lottery that quickly changes into a worried, protective brooding look as I see him pacing on his office.

He is not that bossy either. He's calm and composed all the damn time that it creeps us, his assistants for years now.

"Alec, you're just being paranoid." Jane, my co-worker, said as we walked to work, grabbing coffees for us on the way.

"Jane! Are you that unobservant? He even whistles! Do you know how serious it could mean?" I exclaimed, taking a large gulp of my warm coffee.

She rolled her eyes, snorting. "Sheesh, Alec. You're the one to talk. You're the unobservant one!"

I looked at her incredulously. "What? Why?"

"Come on! Haven't you read the paper the day before Mr. EM-Cullen suddenly disappeared?"

"Why? What is it about?" I asked, clueless.

She sighed as we enter the M-C Hotel. "You'll find out soon enough." She said flippantly and whipped her blond hair through the air as she walked away from me.

I looked at her, stunned. _ What could she mean by that?_

At about 9:30 am, Mr. EM-Cullen _finally_ arrived. He's wearing the same distant eyes and goofy smile. "It's a very good morning, isn't it, My lovely co-workers? Without thee, M-C Hotels may be biting dust from the other companies! Even our own relations! Ah, Love! Isn't it a great feeling? Without it, the world will be nothing but a warzone! To prevent it, let's work hard together, shall we?" He said cheerily, dancing his way, you heard me, _HE FUCKING DANCED _to his office.

We gaped at him, fucking surprised. _OH! Now I knew what's wrong with him. _I quickly leaned to Jane's desk and whispered-yelled on her ear. "He's high, isn't he?"

Alistair walked to us, curious and confused. "Mr. EM-Cullen-neh is-a taking dwugs-a?" He asked in his trademark accent.

Jane laughed at our faces. "You guys are really really stupid." She snorted, shaking her head.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Our heads whipped around, looking guilty as shit. "Uh, can someone please buy me a coffee? I need some caffeine fix to power me up." Mr. EM-Cullen laughed lightly as if he just said an inside joke while peeking his head from his office door. "Thanks a lot." He smiled and closed the door.

"Uhh." Ali and I stuttered shockingly, looking at each other.

Jane laughed again, shaking her head. "I guess I should be the one to buy the coffee, huh? Since you guys are stunned as a deer caught in headlights." She said, flipping her blond hair away again as she walked away.

Things were uneventful that morning.

At about 1 pm, just as we were finishing our lunch break, Mr. EM-C is shrugging his coat on and readying to leave.

Ali coughed loudly, walking to his desk and back to me, a folder in hand. "Since the EM-C stowm-ah has calmed down-ah and it looks like _he _is leaving then I guess it's your tuwn-ah to wepowt the monthly ovewview-uh?"

I sighed. "Well, since coast's clear, I might as well." I said, reaching out for the folder.

"Best of luck, mate." Ali said, patting me on the back.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. _I can do this!_

"Uh, Sir?"

He turned around with his phone on his ear, apparently talking to someone. _Shit, wrong timing! Shit. Fuck. I'm dead._

"Yeah?" He answered calmly. _Eh?_

I was about to hand over the report when an unexpected out-of-place _thing _caught my attention.

"Uh, Alec? Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking at me closer.

_Fuck. I can't control my laughter. Shit. _"Everything is cool, sir."I coughed. "But may I ask? What is that thing dangling at your phone?"

"Oh this?" He asked cheerily, with the same goofy smile. "It's given to me by -uh," He paused, looking away. "A special someone. Do you wanna see it?" He asked. _Quite boastfully, if you might ask me._

He handed me his phone as I fingered the thing.

It's a charm with hearts and flowers around the letters 'EM-C²'. Behind it, is the same design. Only, the letters are changed into IMS. _Interesting._

"May I ask who is this 'IMS', sir?" I asked whilst scrutinizing the charm.

"It's none of your business!" He suddenly shouted, making me flinch. He grabbed the phone away from me, stomped to the elevator and left.

I sighed. _I guess I would never follow and understand his odd mood swings._

**

* * *

BPOV**

I anxiously swallowed the spoonful of mushroom ravioli I ordered as I looked at Edward nervously.

He finally conceeded on my request to eat at The Rez and now he's fidgeting at his chair, didn't order anything, not even water. He looked around him and slowly cowered down to the menu.

_I'm kinda feeling guilty. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be here. _We haven't spoken since he picked me up after school.

I coughed lightly, trying to break the tension.

He suddenly stood up and rushed to my side. "Are you okay? I knew it! They poisoned you! Damn you Blacks! Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed, thrusting a 100 dollar bill on the table and dragged me out.

"I'm okay! Sheesh. I was just breaking the tension back there! What's your problem anyway?" I asked angrily as he opened the passenger door.

He didn't answer. I would have thought that he's calm but his clenched jaw says otherwise.

He stomped his way to his side and drove back to Forks.

"I mean, come on Edward! What's the matter with you? and what does the Blacks have to do with this?" I insisted, throwing more wood to the fire.

His phone rang and he put his headset on.

My attention was drawn to the charm hanging on his phone, making my heart soften. _He kept it after all._

* * *

Flashback [9 hours earlier,, 8 am]

_"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked. He is on the front door, completely dressed._

_"I'm driving you to school, er, work."_

_"Really? You traveled from Seattle to here just for that?" I asked incredulous. How sweet._

_"Just shut up and let's go, okay?" He said, grabbing my hand and dragged me to his car._

_Silence covered the car._

_"Soo, did you see my gift for you?" I asked, breaking the silence._

_His cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah." He answered, coughing slightly._

_"Well?"_

_"I gave it to my sister. It's too girlish for me." He said quickly._

_"What? I customized it just for you! How could you?" I yelled. How can he do such thing? Just gave it away like it some kind of trash! I've never gave any gift to anyone ever! Now I remember the reason why. Because there's a possibility they wouldn't like it!_

_He didn't answer. I huffed and looked away. That bastard. I even thought that he's sweet that he gave me a ride to school, he didn't even appreciate the charm!_

_. Hmph._

_Finally, we arrived at the school. I opened the door quickly without even glancing at him._

_"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay? We'll eat at The Rez tonight, is that alright?"_

_I puffed and stomped away._

* * *

I smiled proudly.

He is still talking on the phone so I am getting pretty bored.

The radio can't be open since he's on the phone. I forgot to bring my iPod. Hmmm.

A newspaper is conveniently placed on the dash just in front of me. I reached for it and read it.

_**

* * *

The M-C Ent. heir is dumped by his girlfriend due to his overprotectiveness.**_

_Our very reliable source (with some help with Twitter) saw Edward M. Cullen, the so-called 'favorite temperamental grandson of the chairman of the M-C Enterprise', fighting with what-looks-like-his girlfriend in a restaurant in Seattle. Sources tell us that he looked very angry and cursed and called her a 'whore'on full public display. Looks like he didn't changed a bit. Tsk, tsk. (insert blurred paparazzi picture here)_

_

* * *

FUCK ME., That looks like my head.!_

_**

* * *

Looks like M-C Ent. heir made up with his girlfriend.**_

_Well, he's a charmer, after all. A source told us that Edward M. Cullen had recently attended the classical concert held at the M-C Hotel with the same girl he is or was with 4 nights ago. "They looked pretty lovely together actually. He's guiding her inside with this tender look on his face." An old couple remarked. Unfortunately, cameras are not allowed inside the hotel at that time so we can't take some pictures._

_

* * *

What if my parents saw this? They would definitely know it's me! Fuck fuck fuck!_

I looked at Edward and I grabbed his headset off.

"What the hell?" He shouted, pulling over.

"Will you please explain to me, Mister, how long did you know about this?" I asked sternly, waving the newspaper on his face.

He looked at me with pure guilt on his eyes. "Let me explain, please."

* * *

_weeeeeeeee. fight! fight! fight! *laughs evilly* looks like Belly-boo doesn't like her picture to be featured in a newspaper. :D_

_just a small chapter, huh. sorry! i just did this on the spur of the moment and well, i'm quite busy nowadays._

_Songs for chappies, polls, links and update dates are on my profile.._

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. :)_

_Review! :3_


	12. The Drunken sortof Confession

_I've updated again! Anybody sick of me yet? ;D_

_Thanks Snusa and Immortally Kissed for the advice! School's tomorrow! :(( _

_It's a one POV only though. But this is one essential chappie. So, yeah.. :D_

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything.

* * *

_

**EPOV**

Okay. So I might have overreacted earlier at the restaurant. Did she really have no idea why? Did she really didn't know that the Blacks are my lifetime nemesis?

As I drive down to Forks, I restrained myself from opening my mouth because I know that once I do, things will only get worse. I don't want to lose her again.

Luckily, my phone rang so I put on my headset and answered.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Dude? Alec called me because he's scared as shit to call you at this hour. You've been invited on an art exhibition held at the V Art Gallery in Forks. Will you attend, 'sir'?" Jasper said, laughing lightly. _If you're on my shoes, 'dude', I don't think you'll be laughing. But still, I wouldn't change my position to anyone in the world. _Good one, Edward, very cheesy and romantic and softy. Harden up, boy!_ *twitch* _NOT YOU!

I opened my mouth to answer when the headset is disappeared. "What the hell?" I pulled over in surprise.

"Will you please explain to me, Mister, how long did you know about this?" She asked sternly, waving the newspaper to my face.

I looked at her guiltily. "Let me explain, please."

She cocked an eyebrow as I look desperately for words. "Uh- I –"

She cut me off. "I know, I know. You're damn famous and I should have known that you would've been photographed anywhere. It must've been hard, huh?"

I looked at her, confused. "Then why did you even ask if you knew the answer?"

She stared back at me with a serious face. Seconds later, she laughed out loud.

_Eh? I think I'm starting to question her insanity. Is she even sane? Is she legible to teach those sweet, innocent, annoying children?_

"Wh-?" I started.

"HAHAHA! Ed-ward! You should have- s-seen your face! You're like, like on the verge of t-tears! Oh God! That's a good one! Haha!" She managed to say between laughs, wiping a tear from her eye.

_Yep. She's officially crazy._

"It's all a joke?" I asked, exasperated that she got me all worked up.

She just laughed for an answer. I revved up the engine in frustration and went back to the lane as she slowly sobered up.

She faced the window, letting the wind caressed her beautiful face. The breeze that went through her hair made the air in the car strawberry-ish. _Mmm. Strawberry._

"Well." She started, breaking the silence. "Since you don't look like you're angry anymore and you haven't cussed, hmm, except for the 'Damn you Blacks' part. I say, you can manage your anger quite well comparing to your past er, behavior. And, come to think of it, I can see no harm to introduce you to my parents. Mhmm. No need delaying it further. I rather they heard it from me than from anybody else."

"Indeed." I murmured absentmindedly. _I think I'm still intoxicated to an essence that is Bella herself. _I sighed contentedly.

"Okay then. We'll meet my parents at their home on Sunday. That gives us 2 days to prepare, is that all right? Clear up your sched for Sunday, okay?" She asked, closing her car window.

"Mhmm." I answered, out of mind, again. _Hmm. I'm sort of 'sobering up'._

"You are not listening, are you?" She glared at me.

_Crap. What are we talking about again? Well, I heard a 'we', 'meet' 'my' parents' 'Sunday'. Oh, right. She's gonna introduce me to her parents on Sunday. Mhmm. Nice hearing, Edward, good job! Wait.._

"WHAT?" I looked at her in disbelief, making me swerve suddenly.

"Damn, Edward! Keep your eyes on the road! If you want to die already, don't bring me with you! Sheesh!"

"Please tell me you're just joking! Please, laugh! Tell me that you just want to know if I'm listening or not! Please, tell me that you're just trying to get my attention. Please!" I pleaded. _Crap! I'm not ready yet! Especially if the chief found out that __**I'm**__ her boyfriend! Crap!_

"I'm not taking it back. Come on, Eddie. It's about time I introduce you!" Then she suddenly looked at me, scrutinizing. "Wait. Don't tell me. You're backing out from the contract!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! I'm never backing out! But, didn't you tear it days ago?"

She looked away for a second then jutted her chin at me. "So, are you saying that since the contract is broken, you're using that as an excuse to back out?"

"Of course not!" I stated firmly.

"Oh-kayy?" She said slowly, as if not believing me.

"Really!"

"And if my father asked if you're deep in love with me and I you, and all those other crap?"

"We'll just have to pretend! That we're unfathomably in love with each other! In 10 months, we'll get married, but just for show, and if Grandpa is satisfied, we'll mock a fight that will lead us to a quick divorce!" I exclaimed quickly. _Crap. Did I just say that? Well, it can be handy next time I get jealous. Phew. Quick thinking there, Edward!_

"Well, I guess that's fine." She said weakly.

"Er, why? You got any suggestions?"

"No, no. Your idea's good." She mumbled.

"Hmm. I'm just wondering? Why can't we just tell your parents about the will, the contract?" I asked tentatively.

She became quiet. Minutes later, "I think I need a drink." She suddenly said.

_Me too. _I nodded silently and pulled over to a bar.

I parked the car and we went out. I grabbed my handset and put it on absentmindedly.

We went inside, walked to a distant couple of bar stools and sat down. I opened a tab.

"Scotch." I mumbled to the bartender.

"Tequila." She said.

I looked at her. She looked back at me, taunting. _Oh, this is so on, Ms. Swan._

"No nothing." I exclaimed.

"Same here." She smiled cheekily.

* * *

I don't quite get in track of what's happening but 5 drinks later, Bella is lounging on my body and I am caressing her arm innocently.

"Tell me. Why can't we just tell your parents about the will, the contract?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Look at it on a wholly other way. It looks like I just gave my whore self away for money and you looked like a crazy greedy motherfucker."

I cringed. _Crazy. Greedy. Motherfucker. That describes me all right._ I take another shot."Can you tell me again why you agreed to this?"

"Remember the scholarship and allowance for the Sparks?"

"Oh, right! I'll discuss this tomorrow with Jasper and he'll arrange it immediately." I exclaimed, willing to etch this moment on my memory.

"Great! Plus, I think, if I told my parents about 'our relationship', "She air-quoted. "They would probably stop all those blind dates nonsense."

_Phew! Good thing she'll go steady with me. One problem crossed off the list. Wait, she didn't say it out loud though._

"So, we'll be **exclusively** dating, right?" I asked to make myself clear.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Then, after those 10 months, you get your company; I get a happy contented life."

"You sure you're contented with just that?" I asked hopefully.

"Mhmm." She nodded, looking away, taking another shot of her tequila. _I say, she's a real drinker_. "I'm happy and contented with my life as long as I helped others to be happy. I made you happy with your company, I made the Sparks happy with their much-needed money and scholarship for Robin, and I made your Grandpa happy by changing your bad attitude and making you happy. I guess that's what matters, right?" She said, looking back at me with a wide smile.

_Crap. I think I just fallen for her all over again. Remind me what's not to like, please? Things will get messy after 10 months if I kept on being like this. Just thinking of dropping her off to her place made my heart ache._

Why not just tell her that I love her, you might ask? You see, back when I was still a child_, a fatherless son,_ I vowed that I will never love anyone again because I always end up hurt, broken, and left alone.

If I gave in to this 'love' that I feel for this girl beside me, I can't help but feel disgusted to myself, like I just spat on my father's face.

"Have you ever been in love before, Edwaaa-rd" She slurred.

"Never." I stated, taking another shot. _It's true that this is the first time I have ever felt this kind of love._

"Why?" She pouted. _Aww, how cute. _I gulped a shot.

I took another shot and exhaled heavily_. (*prepare for the long dramatic life of Edward from his point of view*)_

"Since that fateful day when my father died in an unknown cause nonetheless, I did nothing but cry all the time. My mom and Jasper can't make me stop. Then Grandpa came. I rarely saw him before that though. _Jasper told me it's because my father and grandpa are not on good terms. _

He scolded me and told me that all his hard work will be wasted if I didn't man up. He said many unspeakable insulting words that I just stared at him blankly, stunned. But, instead of hating him, I idolized him. For me, he's a one great man. He never shows any emotions, he didn't cry, smile, laugh or anything but a straight poker face since grandma died of heart attack, a week before father died."

I looked away as I consume another shot.

"He told me that originally, my name should make me the heir of the company automatically. But, he reminded me that he will never use our relationship or my name for that matter. He warned me that if I didn't worked hard for it, he will just give the company to Jacob Black. _I could only laugh at the memory, back then, Jake, Jazz, JD and I were best of friends. Now? Not so much, we're divided to teams. Awful, isn't it?"_

"So is that the reason why you're so angry with Jacob?" She asked innocently. I smiled at her and can't resist but kiss her forehead.

"At first, I didn't think of Jake as a rival. I just did what Grandpa told me. I ace all my tests during my elementary, junior high and even high school to college. It's hard keeping up though. Grandpa told me that I should cover up every subject, every activity in my school. I've been a jock, a student body president, a nerd, everything, you name it. Although, I only attended the prom night, acquaintance party, and graduation parties, etc. because grandpa told me it's for practicing how to use my charm and all that. I used girls for _those_ experiments. _Blech. I feel dirty now._

Jacob has always been the second place. _Jasper went to a different school but we always find a way to meet up, like studying together, or just hanging out. _The bad thing about Jake though is he's always smiling. He never scowled at me whenever I brag about my medals or achievements whatsoever. I always rub it to his face whenever I get a chance especially right in front of my Grandpa. And Jake just. He just smiled and say, "That's great, Edward." and leaves.

I looked at my Grandpa in confusion. I mean, the other children that I brag to, they hated me.

Whenever I got a medal or something in recognition and I tell Grandpa about it, he always asks me if I made Jake jealous. And all the damn time, I say no, he just shakes his head in disappointment and say, 'You must do better then.""

I clenched my jaw on the memory. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled encouragingly. I nodded and took another shot.

"There begins my rage for Jacob Black. He is the reason why Grandpa never appreciated me. He beat me once though. On a cooking competition. Grandpa pushed me to participate and told me that if I won, he will be so proud of me and my father, too. I tried my very best on that competition. But, I lost. I was so depressed at the time. Jasper comforted me and told me that it's okay, that it's just a girly contest. But I didn't give in. I tried, and tried, studied hard and everything, all to no avail. Even until now." I mumbled.

"Although, something changed between me and Grandpa. When I was 18, I put my foot down. I told him that I admit defeat to Jacob Black, in cooking that is. That was the day that Grandpa smiled at me for the first time. A complete opposite of what I expected. I asked him if he's angry and embarrassed at me now that I lost. He just laughed and said, "No. The time you admit defeat is the time you really became a man. Unlike your father." He shook his head disappointedly. "Your father is one proud man, he don't want to be looked down upon. He doesn't admit his downfalls or faults. You're the same about one thing though. You both spoke up. I know I might regret this but I will say it anyway. Just speak up. Make your opinion known. I must warn you though, it could make something worse or better. The choices are which road will you go."

She smiled at me. "Everything works out in the end."

I smiled back at her. "He also told me that if I really love someone, I should tell her rather than hide or deny it. That's what I would do. Even if it's for this one time."

She looked confused for a second. So adorable. "But you told me that you never fell in love."

"I said, I never fell in love **before**." I murmured, tracing the side of her face. "Now, I'll just be myself. With no one controlling me, with no one commanding me what to do. Well, except for you, that is." I whispered slyly to her ear, making her shiver.

She giggled softly. "Mhmm. Just let go. Let your true feelings surface. Let me see the real you, Edward."

I cupped her face and pecked her plump lips lightly…

_

* * *

BITCH STOPPED WHERE? :D *evil laugh*_

_Lemons next chapter. Too soon? Or About damn time!_

_Guys, leave moi some amour. :3_

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better! :D_


	13. Drunk Sex on Fire

_Oh Gosh! Look at the date! I didn't updated earlier, did I? SORRY! RL gets in the way and the biggest problem I have ever had. I couldn't open my locker lock. I just stood there in front of my goddamn locker, staring at it as if it will open itself! URGH! I have to bring all my fucking stuff with me all the damn time! Grr…._

_And I'm so looking forward for this weekend but it turns out to be a very bad weekend. My mother's husband who happened to be my birth father is coming home for the weekend and it started off, well, shitty, so yeah, bear with me! I'll try not to let my PL get in the way though._

_The irony of it is that Edward's character here idolizes and loves his father so much. So if me being not close with my father is a turn off for you and made you stop reading my story, well, you're going to miss the juicy stuff._

_So please forgive me. *knelts down* I hope this chapter can make you forgive me *grins desperately*_

_Looks like somebody already figured my sick, twisted mind. MWAHAHAH. But, no. I wouldn't let them forget about this just because they're drunk. I mean, come on! I would be frustrated, too if they forget about this. I worked hard writing this and they'll just forget about it? NO WAY IN HELL. __**But, **__I have a more twisted, sicker, crazier idea, so prepare for the worst! :DD_

_Enough blabbing, RSF! *zips mouth*

* * *

_

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_WITH NO FURTHER ADO, __**my very first lemon chappie!

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

I pecked her lips tentatively, waiting for permission. I pulled back and watch her as her lips pouted and her eyes closed.

She let out a small sigh, fully straddled my lap, grabbing my face in her hands as she lowered her lips to mine again, forcefully moving our lips against each other as I moaned from the motions she was making against Mr. Twitchy who is in full alert.

"Oh Fuck, EDWARD, you fucking taste so fucking good, like Scotch and fuck sexy as shit man," She compilimented, making me groan in pleasure of both her words, and for the fact that her tits were now pressed confidently aligned with my chest.

The familiar sparks passed from where our lips are joined through my body. _I bet she felt it, too. _She shivered, confirming my thoughts.

She slowly weaved her fingers through my hair, tugging gently. I answered by opening my mouth to her and the kiss that had started as soft suddenly became harder and aggressive. My arms circled her body, bringing her closer to me more than possible.

I instinctively pushed against her and just as I thought my heart was going to explode her tongue darted into my mouth and caressed mine. I groaned quietly into her mouth and let my tongue follow her lead.

She licked the tip of my tongue, sucked it, sucked my bottom lip, sucked the top and licked them both at the same time. She pressed her body against me, moving her hips to meet mine and we moaned together at the contact. I pulled back from her lips and took a deep breath.

"Edward," She breathed heavily. "NOW."

I nodded silently and moved down from the stool, my arms supporting her body. I threw a wad of bills on the counter, not caring how much it is. _I would pay much more for this._

I rushed outside and it's no easy feat, apart from being drunk, she's obstructing my view as she kissed my cheeks, chin and my whole face. We stumbled to the door and finally, outside.

I headed to the direction of the car. She tried to reach for the backseat door and I shook my head. _Our first time wouldn't be on a skimpy piece of machine. Good thing her place is not far from here._

I opened the car, grabbed her bag and let her open it to get her keys. All done with me, juggling her and my own balance.

We walked or rather stumble our way to the M-C Condominiums and to the elevators. _Ah, such long wait._

My lips came crashing down on hers again and my hands moved over her blouse, tearing the buttons off. She arched her back as I let my hands travelled up her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts with my fingers.

Our tongues met over and over exploring one another, tasting each other whilst thrusting our hips to each other roughly.

Her hands went from my hair, to my neck, to scraping my back. I groaned in her mouth.

At last, the much-awaited ding of the elevator that reminded us that we're almost there. I lifted her up on her ass again as she fumbled with the keys.

It finally opened and we roamed blindly in the dark when we bumped into the couch and fell down.

I clasped her bra open and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on the top of each bosom. She gasped as I did, locking her fingers on my hair pulling me closer for more. I laughed softly as I took her entire nipple in my mouth and sucked gently, eliciting another moan from her. My other hand came up from her ass and cupped her other breast. I massaged the flesh and let my thumb rub the peak, tweaking it gently then hard enough that she cried out.

She grabbed my head and kissed me with all her might. I responded with the same intensity. She grounded her hips to mine again, silently saying that she's ready. _I don't need any confirmation because of the heat that's coming out from her center._

_Wait, wait. There's a rational reason not to do this, Ed. _Shut up, conscience. I don't give a crap. _Maybe she do. I promise you, it'll hurt more if you or worse, she regretted this. _Hmm. You got a point. _I always do, duh? I'm your conscience. _I pulled back and placed both of my hands on each side of her face. She was as breathless as I was and her eyes were so dark with desire and lust they were almost black.

"Bella," I panted, putting my forehead to hers. "Are you sure?"

She nodded eagerly. "Please Edward," She moaned, making my weak resolve fail, "please."

She moved her head closer to me, reaching out for my lips. I shook my head with much force as my heart says, "_Yes! Kiss me!"_

"Bella," I said hoarsely, my throat, thick with lust. "This will change everything."

"Edward." She whispered. "Can you please stop thinking for an hour or two and fuck me already? I've had enough of these fucking foreplays!"

_She's never been sexier and hotter especially when she said those words. _I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts and just concentrated on her.

I ducked my head and kissed her, slowly removing her pants. Our kisses were interrupted for a second as I remove my suit and slacks. Our underwear were long gone as I moved her lower down to my body. I looked at her, asking silently if she's sure. She groaned as she reached for a condom from her bag. _Where did she-? When did she-?_ She sheathed Mr. Twitchy and all my thoughts were completely blanked. _ Never mind._ I stared at her, seeing her head fall back as I stroked her between her legs. _Nothing could be more beautifully erotic and pleasurable at the same time._

I did it again as we groaned together from contact.

"Bella," I grunted before licking her luscious neck from her shoulder to her ear. "I want you so much…."

She slowly moved her head from my mouth to my neck and bit it hard, sucking on it. I smiled happily. _So she's a possessive one, too. I'll proudly wear this hickey forever in my life._ I did the same to her.

I continued moving slowly with long slow thrusts so that I could feel her beautiful wet pussy surround me over and over. She clenched around me and I moaned again against her mouth. Her hands roamed around my body as I massage her succulent tits.

I moved inside her and she met my actions with her own, my thrusts becoming shorter but still deep.

_So crapping deep…_

I breathed heavily in her ear as our movements become desperate, faster and harder. "I love your taste, I love your smell, I love your skin, I love…"I paused and her breath caught._ Now is not the time! She can just dismiss it as a thank-you when I said it mid-fuck._

"Mhmmp. Myou." I muffled my mouth with her shoulder because clearly, being inside her, my brain filter seems to be gone.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I love your everything, Bella," I continued_. _

She smiled and kissed me fully. I kissed her back as my thrusts become more desperate as we near our climax.

"Edward."She groaned, her head falling back. "I'm close…. _Ugh_,, fuck!"

"Yesss." I hissed on her ear, thrusting harder than anyone could ever imagine. "I want to see you cum for me."

She cried out my name again and again, "Edward, _fuck, Edward…fuck!_."

_Remember when I said, nothing can be more beautiful and erotic than her face when I first entered her? Well, this. This overshadowed that. This is the most beautiful, gorgeous, and overly erotic scene I have ever seen._

I continued to pound into her before I came hard inside her, kissing her mouth.

My arms and legs were still wrapped around her and I remained inside her as we caught our breath together. I turned as over so that she won't get crushed by my body weight.

She smiled as she kissed my chest up to my neck and my face, making Mr. Twitchy stir up again. _You never get satisfied, don't you?_

It seems like she can feel it because she smiled the same smile when we first made the contract. _The devilish smile that could only mean one thing. That I'm on big trouble._ She moved slowly, rubbing her still wet clit over my hard cock, teasing me. I closed my eyes, grunting as my hands automatically went up to her hips and guided her. She slowly evened up and down, making me groan in frustration. She paused suddenly. My eyes popped open as I saw her removing the used condom, throwing it to God-knows-where and walking away from me and the already ready Mr. Twitchy.

"What the deuce?" I shouted in aggravation as I stood up.

She just flipped her hair as if nothing's happened and as if I wasn't there.

I sauntered slowly to her in her naked glory as her lips twitched and ran up to her room, with me following close behind her.

I tackled her to her bed as she laughed and squirmed under me, making her tits bounce up and down, thus distracting me.

She then used the opportunity to turn us around and straddle my lap and I allowed her.

She ground her hips atop Mr. Twitchy, sheathing it with her own liquid. _Darn. I couldn't wait until I lick those sweet juices from its very own source._

"Wait." I realized that we don't have any protection. _Not that I want my offspring coming out of Bella but I don't think she'll appreciate it especially since we're -. _All my thoughts were all out of me as she put on the condom, massaging Mr. Twitchy sensually.

"How did you-?" I started, as she rubbed her hips with mine.

She smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Nothing can stop a woman on a mission." She winked and rode me, her hips going up and down slowly. My hands gripped her ass, my hips moving up to meet hers, trying to get as deep as I could.

She rode me as if I'm a horse that galloped the whole field. _Not that I mind of course. _She moved up and down, her tits bouncing, demanding for attention.

I sucked each nipple, licking and biting it, making her shouts out loud. She began to slow and rest her head on my shoulder. I turned as over and continued thrusting inside her. She moaned my name repeatedly as I gasped hers.

She turned us again, wanting to take control of the 'situation'. _Mmm. I like my woman commandeering. She's so hot and perfect and sexy and just Bella._

Finally, I can feel that I'm getting close and I pinched her clit, making her cum with me, milking my cock. The sight of her with her head falling back in ecstasy due to me is exhilarating that I came inside her, figuratively speaking because of the condom that seperates us. _One day, Mr. Twitchy, you'll meet the Holy Grail face to face… one day._

She exhaled, leaning forward, her head resting against my torso as we tried to catch our breath.

She laid on my arms, momentarily separating our joint body to remove and dump the used condom away. She snuggled closer to me and sighed in content as I did the same.

I kissed her hair, sniffing the strawberry delight discreetly.

"Goodnight, Eddie." She mumbled sleepily, kissing my chin.

"Goodnight, my love." I murmured, carefully tipping her head up and kissed her lips.

_

* * *

Do you guys notice that this is the Chapter 13? Like __**Thirteen **__thirteen. Hope this is not an unlucky, least reviewed chapter for me, eh? I really worked hard for this. Instead of enjoying the weekend and sleep in, I woke up and wrote this in wee hours before school._

_Too short? It's my first time writing it and I had lots of HW and all those crap and I just did this without editing or anything. SORRY! I'm just really busy. But they do round two! _

_It's also my first time not writing a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. WUT? I know, right? But, this ending seems right, huh?_

_Don't worry, they'll have lots of lemons if you're unsatisfied on the next next next…. Chappies. I guess you can treat this as a cliffhanger, too? Haha._

_Anyways, leave moi some amour. :3_

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better! :D_

_Oh! Before I forgot, look out for the Chapter 14, you would never expect it! *evil grin*_


	14. Jasper and his Plan

_Wee! I've updated early!_

_Phew. What a week! I finally opened my goddamn locker so that's crossed off the list. :3_

_Anyhoo, this chapter has multiple POVs on it, just to give you a quick heads-up._

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything.

* * *

_

**Jasper's POV**

FUCK SHIT. I thought as I let my phone slid from my ear to the floor. _I heard everything._

I have been on the phone since I called Edward about his art exhibition invitation and I heard eery fucking thing.

_Don't blame me, though. _It's really hard to hang up especially when things are getting juicier. It's like free phone porn. _I even restrained myself from jacking off._

I just can't believe that they just did _that. _I guess Edward really found 'The One' for him. _Good for him._

And he didn't even a cursed when he reached his peak. _Impressive._

I sighed proudly, when an idea popped in my mind, making me smile evilly.

I rushed to my car, heading to Forks with a mission in mind.

3 hours later, I finally reached her suite, the pumping adrenalin in my veins keeping me awake. I opened her door with my secret key and took in the surroundings.

Clothes were strewn on the floor, and the throw pillow were scattered all around.

I quietly resumed my plan and grabbed his clothes, walking to the bedroom.

I creaked the door open as silent as I could and peeked at the_, if I don't know better I might mistake them as one body_, couple.

The sight of the two of them on the bed is very heartwarming. You would know right there and then that they're right for each other.

Bella is facing opposite Edward as he cradles her as if she's a very fragile yet precious flower. Even though she's facing the other side, her body is gravitated to Edward which, to me, is really uncomfortable especially for her neck, but she doesn't seem to mind.

I just rested my head and shoulders on the door frame, examining their unconscious body movements.

Eventually, she faced him, her lips kissing his Adam's apple while he absently started humming an unknown melody and she sighed his name on her sleep.

I just continued marveling at how coordinated their movements are even on their sleep. She moved further away from him, seeking her blankets that are clumped at the end of the bed. He snuggled her closer, giving her the warmth she need.

When he moved slightly away from her, grabbing the sheets from below him sleepily, she suddenly cried on her sleep, murmuring 'Edward, don't leave me. Please stay.' This of course, made Edward move towards her as quick as he can in his sleep. She smiled contentedly while Edward suppress a shiver.

I quietly trudged to the bed, helping them with the blanket, which Edward accepted gratefully, still in deep sleep, covered Bella protectively.

The time on Bella's clock says it's 3 am and I know if I didn't resume my plan, I would never have the opportunity again.

_They need to admit their real feelings in real life and sober! Not drunken! _So, I carefully helped Edward put his clothes on.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I sighed happily, moving to my side, looking for her.

I fell on a floor and I grunted irritatingly.

I looked up back to the bed when I realized that I'm not on Bella's bedroom anymore_. I'm on a moving vehicle. How the hell do I end up here?_

I slowly tried to sit down properly when nausea overcame me. _My head hurts so much I think it's gonna burst._

The driver, whoever he is, looked at me through the mirror and scratched his chin. "So, you're finally awake, eh?"

I just stared at him blankly, saying nothing.

He rolled his eyes, snorting. "What? We're here at your place just like you asked."

I looked around me, and sure enough I'm on the familiar road in front of my place.

I turned back at him quizzically. _How the hell do I end up here? I remembered a hot sex with Bella or two and we fell asleep together. When did I hailed a cab?_

He sighed. "You must have not remembered, eh?"

I nodded helplessly.

He looked down on something and just stared. "Well, you and your girl are drunkenly making out and I passed by, you hailed me, I stopped, you and your girl got in, you told me to drop your pretty precious girl to the M-C condominiums which is very weird since it's just next door. I told you that, you insisted, so I just took a U-turn and dropped her off. You got out, too and told me to wait. You sucked each other's faces with what seems like forever on the foyer. Finally, you released her, she walked away, giggling. You just stared at her ass and she wiggled it." He paused to take a breath, still looking down.

I cocked an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to tell him that that's not what happened. He put up his finger, telling me he's not finished yet.

"You finally walked back to the cab and smiled widely at me, saying, "I'm a very lucky bastard, aren't I?" Then you told me where your place is and you fell asleep. Halfway to Seattle, you started groaning and I saw you, masturbating." He stifled a laugh and finally looked up to me.

I just stared back at him incredulously, not believing a word he said. _But that's the only rational reason how I ended up here. Pretty plausible, too._

I just gave him a 100 dollar bill for driving Bella home safe. I got out of the cab and walked to my condo, my head and stomach ready to burst.

I opened the door with the key in my pocket and I walked blindly until I collapsed to the sofa. I laid head first, my mouth muffled by the pillow as I screamed as loud as I can in frustration. _I just imagined the whole thing with Bella?_

_Argh. My body hurts. Must've been the long period of sleeping on a cramped space._ I tried stretching which didn't really help. As if on cue, my stomach started churning. I managed to stand to throw up and dashed to the bathroom and to the toilet.

When I finished throwing up my dinner, lunch and breakfast, I faced the mirror and looked back at the man in front of me.

He's different than the man I always saw whenever I looked at the mirror a month ago. His worried/ stressed lines that seemed to be etched on his face is now gone. It's replaced with smiley crinkles in his eyes and a dimple that he never noticed before. He finds it easier to smile and to laugh which he never managed to do before. His almost permanent scowl and his eyebrows that seemed to be glued together are now cleared up. His menacing eyes of a monster are changed into soft, calm emerald eyes. He doesn't look like he's tired anymore. He looked like he's happy. _And in love._

_If a month ago someone told me that I'll be the man I am now, I'll vomit on his face and laughed at him for being such a stupid bastard._

I snorted, which only made my head ache more.

_Hmm. I think I should take a hot shower to ease my tensed muscles and mind._

I started removing my suit and slacks and threw them back on my sofa. _I'll clean that up later._

As I walked back to the bathroom, passing by the mirror, I noticed something very red.

I moved closer and touched the red spot just below my neck.

I smiled happily, my chest puffing out as I fist-pumped in the air.

_It happened. It really really happened._

**

* * *

BPOV**

I moaned, twitching around and around, seeking the most comfortable warmth I've never felt before.

Flashbacks from last night keep flashing through my mind as my naked body rubbed through my blanket.

I finally came across his scent and cuddled closer to him. I peeped through my eyelashes to look at his sleeping face. _I bet his adorable._

I shrieked out loud that I fell on my floor. _He's headless!_

I slowly peeked to the bed and found out it's just a pillow. Phew.

_But, where's Edward?_

I stood up and fell back on the bed as my vision became blurry and my head became heavier. "Edward?" I shouted through my terrible hung-over. _What time is it, anyway? _I looked at the bedside clock. 4 am. _Already?_

"Edward?" I called out again, wrapping the blanket around my body.

No answer.

I walked to the living room carefully, the tail of the blanket trailing behind.

My clothes were all over the floor but no sign of Edward's.

_Did I imagine the whole thing? _No way. It's too real. I can still feel him inside me. _His big, thick, twitchy cock. _Yum.

I shook my head, sauntering to the kitchen. _Maybe he's there, cooking something._

He's not here, too. I sighed. _Maybe he went home, either afraid of my reaction or he really needs to go. _

I made myself a coffee, moving lazily.

I walked back again to get my clothes and throw them to the laundry.

A paper is folded neatly by the front door, stuck on the edge. I walked to it and reached for it, opening it.

_Bella,_

_Hope you arrived home safe. I'm so sorry I didn't have the chance to walk you to your door._

_Thanks for hearing me out even though we're both drunk. :)_

_Edward_

What. The. Fuck?

The fucking didn't happen? I looked down to my state, letting the blanket fell to the floor. _But I'm naked!_

Something caught my eye as I paced around the living room, sipping my coffee.

I knelt down and grabbed the thing.

_It's a condom. A used condom._

_He's really a coward, running away, making some lame excuse, and leaving me with measly a note. _I snorted, beaming in the inside.

_We fucked. It's true. We totally fucked._

_

* * *

It's a new twist! Deal with it. :P_

_Jasper is like my alter-ego. I'm writing it on the real world and he's making it happen on that world._

_Leave moi some amour. :3_

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better! :D_

_Next chapter: Grandpa meet up with Bella again, Vanessa's past, and probably THE meeting the parents._


	15. Out with Grandpa and Vanessa

_Sorry for the late update. I had a cold and it hurts me eyes whenever I looked at the screen._

_Okay, so some of you are angry with Jasper for being a nosey bitch. *rolls eyes* but when Alice is being the bitch it seemed fine. Come on. Sometimes, a couple needs a little push, if ya know what I mean? *wink wink nudge nudge* Plus, I don't think Alice even knows about Bella and Edward. Or does she?_

_Whew. This story is really crapping confusing, eh? Might as well leave some bad commentarios. :3_

_My friend once told me when she read this story, and I quote "It's too fast! It's like I'm reading it fast forward-ish." So, I tried to slow the fuck down. Well, this is the result._

* * *

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

* * *

**BPOV**

The morning is very uneventful. I threw the used condom in the trashcan. Then, I just drank my coffee while watching the Big Bang Theory DVD I bought the other night.

Although, my head is still reeling with the thoughts from last night. I don't know if I should be mad or not.

_We fucked each other, drunk and all. Then the next day, he's gone. Is it just a one time thing for him? Is he just too drunk and horny to decline my advances? Did I make the first move or him? Is it wrong or not? Am I mad or glad? _I scratched my tangled follicles, taking another sip from the cup.

I read the note again. As in looked at it clearly.

I found something odd. _This is so not his handwriting. His handwriting is elegant yet forceful. This is, I don't know, like calm-ish and hurried. _Or maybe it's just my eyes. _Hmm._

As Sheldon argue with Leonard about some thing I didn't heard, the phone rang.

I walked to the telephone and peeked at the wall clock. _Fuck me, it's already 8 am?_

I answered the phone, turning the TV off. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

_Hmm. Sounds familiar…._

"It's Grandpa Masen. I tried to call you on your other contacts that you gave me before, they told me that this is your personal number from now on, am I right?"

I laughed, placing my coffee on the table and sat back on the couch. "You sound very business-y and professional, relax Grandpa, it's just me."

He cleared his throat on the other line, laughing awkwardly. "Well, yeah, I, uh, was wondering, are you free today?"

I stood up and stretched, feeling the soreness all over my body. _Urgh. It definitely happened._

"No problem, Grandpa. You like to meet up?"

"Uh, yeah. How 'bout the same place by 9 am today?"

"Sure. I'll pack us some breakfast." I smiled, walking to the washroom.

"Mhmm. Sounds good. Goodbye." He said, hanging up.

I put down the phone, grabbing my forgotten iTouch on the counter and brought it with me as I strutted to the shower, naked as a jaybird.

I put it in to the dock and pressed play, putting it into shuffle.

_How many souls will it take__  
__How many necks will you break__  
__I say, how many bones can I waste__  
__In that little old shape__  
__I say, hey, I'm sober from a bar__  
__But you don't drive me__  
__Showed you my car__  
__But I don't drive_

_Ironic. It's like Edward is singing instead of Caleb. _I shivered, remembering the way we fit together as our bodies joined like missing puzzle pieces meant to be together. _Mmmm._ I shook my head. _You're getting crazy, Isabella Swan! _I turned the knob and got in, not even waiting for the water to get warm.

_Let me get away__  
__On a holiday__  
__We could, tire the ones we know__  
__Gonna tie right on__  
__I say, hey, I'm sober from a bar__  
__But you don't drive me__  
__Show you my car__  
__But I don't drive_

I rinsed my hair and my body. I grabbed the strawberry shampoo I loved and rubbed it in my hair, absently singing along to the song.

_Tell the idiot yeah__  
__Running down my back__  
__We could, see the devils in town__  
__Like the slow fall down__  
__I say, hey, I'm sober from a bar__  
__But you don't drive me__  
__I showed you my car__  
__But I don't drive__  
__I said, hey, I'm taken it back__  
__Like you don't know__  
__You drove me away__  
__When you don't know_

I got my soap and lather it all over my body, and rinsed.

_Let me get away__  
__On a holiday__  
__We could, tire the ones we know__  
__Gonna tie right on__  
__I say, hey, I'm sober from a bar__  
__But you don't drive me__  
__Show you my car__  
__But I don't drive_

I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, wiping every spot dry. I walked back to my bedroom, to my closet and put on some t-shirt and shorts. I skipped to the kitchen, feeling a weird high.

I hummed along as a new song came in.

_I know you suffered__  
__But I don't want you to hide__  
__It's cold and loveless__  
__I won't let you be denied__Soothe me__  
__I'll make you feel pure__  
__Trust me__  
__You can be sure__I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

I brought out the bacon and some eggs, swaying my hips with the beat. I flicked the stove open, and all those shit.

The song ended and another song came up while the bacon and eggs are still frying. I took out the loaf and started placing them to the napkins I've prepared. I put the cooked bacon and eggs atop each bread, sandwiching it with another. I wrapped them neatly and into my lunch bag that I brought the day Grandpa and I met up. I grabbed some water bottles and stack them up.

I peeked at the clock on the stove. 8:45 am, it says. _Shit._

I hastily ran to the washroom, trying my very best to untangle my stubborn hair.

After several tries, my hair is on its usual frizzy state. I shrugged. _There's nothing I can do. I'm born with it. Stupid genetics._

I pulled it up to a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I rushed back to the kitchen, grabbed the bag, my keys and wallet and ran to the door and locked it.

I walked out to the elevator and outside, hailing a cab.

I mentioned the park to the cabbie and a few minutes later, we arrived.

I walked out, paying the cab. I squinted through the glare of the sun, feeling the effect of my excessive drinking last night. I looked around, placing my hand above my forehead, covering my eyes and preventing further damage to my already full of glitches and fuckery that you call brain.

Grandpa is already on our usual seat, drinking his coffee and another on his other hand.

I waved at him, trying to get his attention as I walked near him. He smiled at me and patted the seat beside him. I smiled back and ran to him.

"Hi!" I panted.

"Hello there." Grandpa said, offering me the other coffee from his hand which I accepted gratefully. _My hangover is killing me._

This doesn't miss his observant eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at me, a very familiar signature that I always see on a particular someone.

"I drank too much last night." I blushed, looking down and relinquishing what other things I did too much last night, _like, I don't know, going too far with Edward? THAT's too much._

"Oh yeah? Just drinking?" He asked, his eyebrow cocking even further, piqued with much interest.

I nodded frantically, keeping my mouth clamped shut, not wanting to say anything that I may regret. I kept looking at our surroundings, the trashcan, the lovebirds, the trees, the grass, and the cigarettes butts, anywhere except him.

"Interesting." He drawled, sipping his coffee whilst looking at me carefully. "Your body says otherwise though. You're the worst liar I've ever seen my whole life, _yet_." He smiled knowingly.

I sipped my coffee nervously. _That I heard many times before._

I remained quiet for a while as Grandpa continued to study me. I can feel my face cooling off. _Whew._

Minutes later, he finally sighed. "Okay, you win, you win. Looks like you wouldn't confess something that secret to me yet. Now, tell me about that stalker-ish brat that we talked about last time." He smiled wistfully, looking afar.

"Oh, right. About him…" I trailed off, the traitor blush creeping their way back to my cheeks.

"Oooh. There must be something juicy, eh? Enough to make Bella Swan blush like that." He teased, nudging me with his shoulder playfully.

I laughed uncertainly, taking a big swig from my already warm coffee. _He sure is modern yet old-fashioned at the same time. It's kinda cool._ "Well, he remarkably changed, I guess." I muttered, smiling slightly that I covered with my cup.

He smiled almost triumphantly before he composed his expression with a poker face. "Hmm. That's a good thing I guess. But why do I feel this _feeling _that you're keeping something big from me? You don't trust me enough to let me in your 'dirty little secret'?" He smiled, nudging me again.

I fidgeted uneasily. _What should I tell him? That we fucked each other last night? That I can't feel the regret I know I should be feeling right now? That I only feel this unbelievable high?_ I don't think so. Not when I'm unsure of it myself.

I sighed. "How 'bout we eat these delish sandwiches I made first?" I asked, opening the lunch bag.

He sighed, too. "Sure. But our conversation is not even close to over, Ms. Swan." He scolded mockingly, wagging a finger at me playfully.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, handing him his sandwich as I get mine.

He unpacked his sandwich and I did the same. We both bit a generous amount and sipped some coffee.

"Thanks. This is great. You're one good cook! The bacon is well-cooked and it seems like the egg is perfectly aligned from yolk to egg white!" He complimented over a mouthful of bread.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I'm sure the bread is so damn soft as if they're made with lots of love instead of some silly robot machine rolling pins and all those crap."

He laughed a hearty laugh for several minutes as I giggle along with him. _It's nice to hang-out with your very own Grandpa like this. _

He sobered later and sipped at his coffee. "So?" He prodded as he bit his sandwich once more.

"So what?" I asked, sipping at my now empty coffee. _Damn, no excuse any more._

"Come on, Bella. You can trust me. It's just been like several days since we last talked. And you're more lively and animated back then. What sobered you?" He exclaimed, sipping the last of his coffee and swallowing the last part of his sandwich. _Am I the one who changed?_

We gathered all the trash together as I finish my sandwich and included it to the trash.

I reached over to the nearest trash can and threw our trash.

"I mean, before, you have this tough, don't-mess-with-me look in your face but now, you have this-"He paused, circling a finger hovering my face to emphasize what he's saying. "This softer, contented look."

I must've this confused mask because he backpedalled almost immediately. "No! No! I don't mean it as a bad thing, it's actually great! You looked like you're only 20 or something." He smiled.

_Tough? Don't mess with me? Softer? Contented?_

"What did he do to you? He got you dazzled or something?" He asked, almost incredulous.

I blushed deeply, remembering the night before. _If it was put on a CD and my brain is the CD player, I bet the CD is full of scratches and shit because of overuse. _"I- He- We had sex!" I blurted out loud without even thinking. I clamped my mouth shut with my hand, cursing heavily.

He looked at me, really looked at me with his mouth gaping wide open, which obviously made me red even more. He seemed to have a heart attack as I moved closer to him, grasping his arm. "Grandpa? Are you alright?" I said, frantically handing him the water bottle I packed.

He opened it, trembling and takes a big gulp. "You- You two had coitus?" He spluttered, his blue eyes wide as plates.

I nodded, feeling odd because I don't even feel a twinge of regret or shame. _Huh._

"I thought you loathe him?" He asked.

"Well, I er, still do?" I stated which came out as a question.

He seemed to recover and drank all of the water and threw it on the trash can near him. "I- I don't understand. I mean, it's been like not less than a month and he already slept with you?"

I looked down, still not feeling the shame or regret but only glee and contentment. "I, well, we're drunk plus he had changed already. He barely cuss anymore, he's being a complete gentleman with a little help from my part of course." I defended Edward to Grandpa and to myself.

"He didn't!" He shouted in disbelief.

I nodded proudly.

He looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you're not making up excuses for yourself?"

I nodded once more, observing him as he wound his fingers through his whitening blond hair. _One of the signatures only Edward seemed to do._ Come to think of it, they do sound the same, childish yet full with dignity, and they act the same, confident and sure. _Maybe I am just obsessed with Edward that I see him everywhere._

He moved uncomfortably from my unnerving gaze. He looked at his watch and smiled at me. "As far as I enjoy this 'hanging out' with you-" He air quoted. "But this old man got to go. I have a charity func-" He looked alarmed but continued. "You see, I support those charity function especially the Elizabeth Mas-" He paused again, the same wary look on his face, but this time, his eyes is wistful and afar. "Masterton Charity."

I smiled at him. "Elizabeth Masterton Charity, eh?" _EMC. The same as Edward's initials! Is this fate? _Oh God. I can hear myself and I don't like it! I sound like a petty giggling school girl!

"Uhuh." He nodded hesitantly, standing up. "It's nice to see you again, Bella. I hope we'll meet again in the future."

I nodded, giving him a hug. "Don't worry, we will."

He hugged me back. "You'll update me about that so-called 'newly-changed' brat of yours, okay?" He asked, pulling back.

I winked at him as we walked to the bus stop. "No problem!" I exclaimed as a bus stopped. I got in and waved goodbye at him. He waved back and the bus rolled away.

* * *

I walked inside my suite, taking off my flip-flops and collapsed into the sofa. I took a nap for a while.

_He crawled towards me, looking like a predator eyeing his prey. I involuntarily licked my lips as I reached over, pulled him in and roamed my hand through his hard biceps and pecs._

_He kissed my hair, forehead, nose, cheeks and my chin, purposefully leaving my lips unkissed._

_He moved his hands over my body towards my cunt, teasing it by drawing imaginary circles. I moaned through the contact as he entered his finger inside._

_He played me like strings of a guitar. His calloused finger moving expertly as it brings me to the brink._

"_Edward." I panted, massaging his scalp, repeating his name over and over._

_My moans, pants and shouts might have been frustrating to him because he started thrusting in and out, his bronze mane tickling my cheeks as he bent down to kiss my collarbone._

_I tugged the ends of his hair and he moaned, thrusting harder, making ME moan._

An odd ring of a telephone is heard distantly.

_He started whispering my name as if it's a prayer as he worshipped my bosoms. I pulled him in forcefully, making his teeth graze on my nipple._

_My hips grounded his harder as I can feel the familiar tingling in my stomach._

_He pulled and pushed in and out faster now as I clenched around him and as he tightens inside me. Our lips met in the most passionate way I can imagine. Our tongues massaging the other lovingly as he moved us around and – _THUD.

I fell from the couch I'm lying on, bringing me out of my sweet dream and into the harsh reality, thus leaving me frustrated and wet.

I peeked at the clock.

It's noon. I reluctantly stood up as I heard my answering machine started beeping.

I pressed the 'play' button and the tape started playing..

* * *

Vanessa's POV

I hung up as I finished my message. I called Bella because it's been a while since we hung-out. Okay, so I called her because I want more details about Edward! What's the big deal? She's my sister, well, figuratively speaking of course since I am not a Swan.

I sighed as I fingered the rim of my glass, looking through the windows of the coffee shop I've been lingering on the past few minutes. I saw my reflection and observed myself.

My reddish-brown hair is neatly tied up in a bun as my blue eyes appraised myself. I remember the days when Bella introduced me to her friends as her sister. They didn't believe it one bit. Well, looking back now, who would ever believe? She has beautiful curly brown hair and big doe-like eyes, my complete opposite.

I looked at my arm, remembering the scars and bruises that once covered them. Bella saved me from my abusive father. I recalled that day as if it's just yesterday instead of 16 years ago.

_My 14 year old weak body is crumpled in a corner as my drunken father kept on slashing me with his belt because I went out of our house to play with the other children. This is not the first time._

_He banned me from going out because he is ashamed of me. He doesn't want any other person to see me. He doesn't even want me to call him father._

_I never knew my mother all my life. He told me though, that she hated me and gave me to him immediately._

_There are days where I didn't see my father. He is only home for an hour or so then he will leave, spitting at me disgustingly. He always wears a black cap, sunglasses, and black clothes, looking like he's hiding or like he's a descendant straight from hell._

_Another pain slashed through my body, pulling me out of my thoughts._

_Then, an angel slammed the door open, saving me from my misery. She smiled at me as she pushed my father away and rushed to me, weaving me away from the monster._

_She told me that she saw me through the window and I realized that she is one of the children that I wanted to play with earlier._

_We ran and ran. Away to her house which is 3 blocks away._

_When we reached her house, she quickly opened their door and we tiptoed to her room._

_She cleaned me up, gave me new clothes and introduced me to her family._

_Her mother and father were wary and worried at first, thinking they will be in trouble for kidnapping but I reassured them that my father wouldn't even care to look for me._

_They cared for me as if I am their daughter. They feed me, gave me fresh clothes, brought me to school even until college. They paid for my tuition as I studied Medicine._

Years later, here I am, healed and contented, but inside, I am still looking behind my back, worrying that maybe my father will suddenly reappear at the corner, ready to slash me again for running away.

But still, I can never be more thankful that Isabella Swan, my little angel, saved me.

And what did you know? She slammed the coffee shop's door open, smiling at me, her curly brown hair windswept and her brown eyes brightening shiny, the exact replica years ago.

I smiled back at her, beaming proudly and in relief. _I __**am**__ a __**Swan**__._

* * *

BPOV

We had some girl talk and updating her with details about my status with Edward, _I told her everything. Even the 'sex' part. _I smiled, remembering.

"_You did what?"She screamed on top of her lungs, making some customers to look at us._

_I blushed, looking down._

"_You didn't stop him but encouraged him instead?"_

_I nodded silently, looking back at her._

"_I knew it." She smiled at me although her face is flushed, her hands are gripping her coffee cup as her blue eyes sparked._

"_Knew it?" I asked incredulously._

_She nodded, sipping her coffee. "I've seen him on the internet. He's one of a helluva fuckable man."_

_I growled at her, feeling protective. Whoa, where did that came from?_

_She held her arms up in surrender. "Easy, easy! He's not my type, okay? I mean, come on! We look like we're siblings! We both have the same color of hair." She shakes her head. "But that's not the point! You-" She paused as we both heard her beeper going off._

_We both groaned. "It's okay. We'll talk about this again some other time." She smiled, standing up._

_I stood up too. She kissed my forehead, walked away and waved at me. I waved back and grinned._

BAM!

I stumbled back as I hit a hard thing. Strong arms enveloped me, keeping me from falling on my ass.

I looked up, ready to apologize. Okay, so I looked up _slowly and assessed my hero._

Black suit, white polo shirt, red tie, lickable neck with a side of Adam's apple, jaw porn with a hint of stubble, crooked nose, kissable lips wearing a sexy smirk, taut cheekbones, smoldering emerald eyes, a cocked eyebrow and a disarray of bronze hair.

"I have this feeling that you 'stumbled' into me on purpose, Ms. Swan." He teased, righting me up, but not before sniffing my hair.

I blushed, remembering my dream earlier. "Do you play guitar?" I blurted out.

_

* * *

_

WHOA. Not a cliffhanger chapter again? robstenf0rever might have lost her touch, eh? Oh boy.

_One helluva chapter. :D The next chappies might be this long if you'll just give me time. :3_

_Leave moi some amour. :3_

_How do you like it so far?_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better! :D_


	16. Now What? Edward's Back Part1

Oh God. So, It's finally Friday and as I sat in front of my computer to start writing this story since all thoughts are bubbling inside me, my cousin's daughters drop by to tire me out! So this story is sort of 'filed away'. Fuck.

_I just squeezed and crammed in some parts whenever I had free time so I think it's kinda wonky but I did my best soo…._

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

* * *

**EPOV**

Wait. If Bella and I did the deed last night, how the deuce did I ended up on a cab with a driver insisting that Bella and I only made out and nothing else?

_Weird..._A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, leaving me confused as crap. (See, I kept my promise)

I walked to the door, wearing only boxers. I opened my door wearily. It's the cab driver.

I looked at him, piling another file to the confused box."How did you know where I -?"

"A friend of yours told me, anyway, look here kid. I know who you are. People said that you're a very selfish motherfucker but I don't think you are. I came here not because I want your money or anything." he paused, smiling briefly.

"I know you're a good man and I know that something important happened to you and your beloved." he continued.

"Er, why are you saying this to me?" I asked

"One blond guy told me -"

I held up a hand, feeling mad. _Jasper.._."'Nuff said."

He nodded."Anyway, I can sense that you somehow love this girl of yours and I don't want to come between the two of you. You see, I once love this girl, but I failed to tell her. She's married now, living her dream." he smiled wistfully.

I nodded. "That's the plan, sir. I'll tell her tomorrow." I smiled. _Wait._ "Can I ask what her name is?" I asked. _Maybe I can help him the way he helped me?_

"No." He looked at me, "I bet she's happy now, I don't want to destroy that."

"But how 'bout you -?" I trailed off.

"Carlos." he supplied.

"Carlos?"

"Nah. I'm happy whenever she is."

"Can you at least describe her?"

"Well, she has these warm eyes, long beautiful shiny hair with a little curl in the end, and thin red lips. I gave her a bracelet back then though. I wonder if she still wears it..." He stopped, flinching slightly. "I must be going now. My empty shack will probably scold me for being late." he joked.

I laughed lightly. "I so know what you mean." I said, gesturing the empty place.

"Well, I'm off! Good luck son." he smiled, patting my head.

"Take care, Carlos!" I waved.

I closed the door, seething with rage. _JASPER... _Later. But for now, I'll enjoy my post-coital haze.

* * *

After I took a bath, my eyes are drooping, threatening to make me fall asleep on my shower. So I walked out, put on some boxers, fingering my/ her hickey, smiling like a retard.

I collapsed on whatever soft foam and my eyes clamped shut.

Next thing I knew, the sunlight glared through my tightly closed eyes, burning it mercilessly. _ARGH!_ I jolted up from wherever I'm lying on (which turns out to be the floor, must've fell from the couch).

I involuntarily opened my eyes, a very stupid move to make since I'm currently experiencing a massive hangover.

I stood up, stretching and wincing as I can feel what happened last night_. Last night... _I smiled happily, nearly skipping to the kitchen as I prepared myself some coffee, forgetting the fact that my stomach is churning.

I drink my coffee contentedly, looking outside, the sun not bothering me anymore. My hangover lessened just from the thought of Bella and me, having sex last night. The head aches and heaving is almost worth it. Almost.

I rushed to the toilet and threw up. I groaned, flushing it. I walked to the sink, cleaned my face, and brushed my teeth and swallowing 2 Tylenol pills.

I walked back to the kitchen, making myself some toast. _Ah, if I only stayed with Bella last night_,, I might've cooked her some bacon, eggs, toast, and everything she wants, that is, if we managed to left the bed especially if she hungered for some morning sex. Who am I to argue? I chuckled.

Bad luck, Jasper somehow knew what happened and got in the way_... Grr._

A light ringing sound broke the otherwise killing rage. I looked for the source which brought me to the washroom. Under the heap of my dirty clothes, is my phone.

I lifted it, walking back to the kitchen. The charm is still hanging in the end. I smiled again. _God, I'm whipped. Wait. I don't give a crap!  
_  
I bit on my toast, looking on the caller ID. _Well well well. What did ya know?_ It's the nosey little douche.

I answered. "I know what you did." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed warily.

"You separated me from my beloved. You son of a -" I clamped my mouth shut. No cussing. No cussing. I repeated to myself.

"I don't know what are you talking about." he argued.

"Oh yeah? Go to hell, you- you - LIAR!" I shouted.

"Ah. I can see that you can't cuss, eh? Eddie? It's ok! She won't hear ya. Cuss all you want! EDDIE!''

"Stop mocking me, you -" I took a deep breath. _I would never let Jasper get into me. I promised Bella I would change and changed Edward I will be._ "Look here, Jasper. Explain to me why the deuce you did this." I growled lowly, trying to keep my calm.

He sighed. "I believed that what happened last night could put a huge glitch between the harmonious, not so- affair that you two so hardly worked for. I mean, imagine this dude. You two woke up the next day after a hot DRUNK sex. It might not be the same with you but I think Bella is just driven by her emotions and by alcohol. Not so romantic now, huh? She could push you away and with her rage and strength, I can't even think that you could go home alive and unscathed."

"Are you saying that we rushed?" I asked worriedly.

"Sort of." He breathed, hearing that I sobered from my rage. _But I' m nowhere near grateful or calm._

"Nice try, Jasper! What do you think will she think of me now? For crap's sake, I run away from her! I left her! She will think I' m one advantage-taker bastard! Oh crap, I couldn't even think what she'll do to me now!"

"Oh. Fuck. I never thought of that."

I groaned. _This is why I'm the decision maker and he's the executer in our team. Crap_.

"I left her a note though, I wrote the same thing the cabbie told you last night and she might be thinking that you two just make out and you go home after that. I think." He mumbled.

"You think? Hell, Jasper! So she might think that we didn't have sex last night?"

He didn't answer.

After a few seconds, as I pinched my nose in frustration, he suddenly piped up. "Oh Fuck! What if she suddenly got pregnant and she didn't know that you're the father? Oh Fuck fuck shit shit! That can lead to a much bigger problem!"

I laughed humorlessly. "Nuh uh. Turns out, Bella is a condom magician."

"Well, that crosses it off the list." He sighed. "Oh! I think I forgot to-"

"But if she didn't know, and I and you are the only ones who knew then –" I interrupted then paused. "Wait. What did you forgot?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" He said. "The art function will be tonight at 7, the suit will be delivered 2 hours from now to your place and yeah, BYE!" he hung up.

_HE CRAPPING HUNG UP IN THE CRAPPING MIDDLE OF OUR CRAPPING CONVERSATION!  
_  
CRAP. What should I do now?

* * *

I'm in front of her place, wearing my suit already at 1pm. I've been in front of her door for an hour now and I have never had the balls to knock the door and explain_. I've never been nervous before she came into my life._I have debated on my way here for things to say and what not. Should I tell her that we had sex last night? Or Should I not just to save my crappy pathetic life?

Hmm. As Grandpa once told me, it's better to tell the horrible truth than to say a horrendous lie. It can get you off the hook for a few moments or so but one day, they will find out the truth. He even swore to me that if they found out the truth from a wholly other person than you, the rage is much worse.

So, I've settled on telling her all about Jasper and how I'm sorry that we had sex. That I don't want to rush, too and that I regret doing that too. I sighed. Lies, but, this time, what can I do? Tell her that I love it and I very much want to do it again and be slapped hard on the cheek and be shouted to never let her see my opportunist face ever again? _How about no?_I took a long deep breath and knocked on the door lightly, hoping very much that her hangover state won't kill me for waking her up this early, Er, late.

"Bella?" I cooed softly, hoping she'll melt from my voice the same way I respond to her voice and that we'll just have sex inside again.

_No answer. Huh. _Feels weird. Almost like déjà vu. _Yep, you're in the same spot with the same cause but not the same problem. You're here to apologize, again! (ref. Chapter 8)  
_  
"Bella?" I knocked again, trying my hardest not to shout.

Hmm. No answer again. Maybe she's still knocked out. _Or maybe someone snuck up on her and foolish Jasper forgot to lock the door when he left and she's been killed?_

My hands automatically went inside my pockets looking for the extra key Jasper gave me a long time ago.

I frantically opened the door and quickly roamed the place, alerted.

_She's not here. _

_Stupid, paranoid inner voice! This could get me in trouble again! I feel uncomfortable for invading her private space… crap. If she walked into me right now… Gotta get out of here. And fast!_

I rushed out, locking the door meticulously and sighed. Maybe she went out for a walk. I'll check her up again later. I need my coffee. This tense self of mine is very rarely used.

I go out and walk to the coffee shop where we first had our first civilized conversation. _Why I didn't just drive there, you might ask? _It can give me time to think.

THUD.

I automatically reached out, grabbing the hips of whoever bumped into me. _Please be Bella. Please be Bella_. I chanted in my head.

Strawberry scent assaulted my nose and electricity jolted in my veins, heightening my senses. I knew right there and then who she is.

She slowly looked up and I tried my hardest not to laugh as she openly assessed my present state.

"I have this feeling that you 'stumbled' into me on purpose, Ms. Swan." I teased, righting her up, and discreetly sniffing her hair. _I swear, her scent is abso-freaking-lutely addictive._

She blushed. "Do you play guitar?" She blurted out.

_That was… unexpected. I'm all ready for her pain slashing words and actions and this is what she first said? Very, er, random of her. _Well, I should be expecting this. She's different than others. _Or maybe she really didn't know what happened?_

I looked at her quizzically and she just stared back. _Those big brown eyes. Dayumm. _"Er, yeah. I'm a bit rusty at the moment but I do play." I answered her.

She nodded; her hands still on my biceps. _As if, you can't even have the decency to remove your hands from her hips, hypocrite._

We just stared at each other for God knows how long.

She must've snapped out of it first since she cleared her throat and reluctantly removed her hands off me. I almost groaned but I stopped myself. _Sheesh, obsessed much, eh, Eddie?_

"Hi." She squeaked. _Adorable. But very confusing. Is she seriously making me calm and relieved and all those crap before she attacks me when I didn't expect it?_

"Hi?" I responded, grudgingly removing my hands from her hips.

"Erm, what?" She asked, her eyes looking away.

"No scolding and hitting?" I tested. _I got this feeling that she knew.._ Her eyes snapped to mine and I immediately backed away, holding my hands up in defense. _Only she could make me flinch in fear. _"Not that I want you to." I hurriedly continued.

"And what makes you think that I'll do that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, completely oblivious about what I'm talking about. _So, does this mean she didn't really know?_

My eyebrows crunched in confusion. "Why not? I mean, we ,er, we –" I took a deep breath. _Go Edward, close your eyes and explain._

"We fucked each other drunkenly last night, and Jasper somehow knew it.." I paused. _Why the crap did I forgot to ask Jasper about how he knew…? Darn. I'm growing stupider and stupider these days._

I opened one eye to look at her reaction, my hands covering my nuts protectively.

"JASPER!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. _What? _"Should've known." She muttered.

"Er, we had sex last night, we're drunk and –" I repeated slowly in case she haven't heard me.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. So, you knew it too, huh?" She asked almost casually if it weren't for her balled fists.

"Er, _you _knew it, too?" I asked back at her.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged. "He's not that good at doing these pranks though. He left the condom lying around and the note that you "wrote"." She air quoted.

I observed her physique. She's wearing casual t-shirt and some shorts. Her face is flushed, eyes looking away, balled fists beginning to relax. Her eyes travelled to mine, making me look away, faint heat creeping through my cheeks. _Jeez, I'm acting like a girl!_

I can feel her watching my every move, my every breath. I tried to calm my growing ecstasy from the thought of her having the same feelings as mine. I coughed uneasily.

"I lo-." I started and stopped myself again.

_No. She's just like any other girl. Rejecting and dumping men as soon as they can. Leaving me alone on my own. _If I tell her that I love her right now, leaving her after 10 months will be hard_. If she didn't run away first. _So I will just continue what I've been doing before Bella came into my life.

"Now what?" She suddenly said, throwing the ball to my court.

_Now what indeed._

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I tried to pull the skimpy, barely there dark blue dress or should I say, clump of laces down as I sat inside Edward's car. It's getting very uncomfortable and it's just 7 pm. _Why, you might ask? _It's not just about the fact that I'm wearing a dress next to nothing but_ b_ecause it's been 6 hours since _we_ last talked.

"_I need to attend an art function at 7 and you'll come with me. We'll meet your parents tomorrow at noon. Your dress will be provided by Jasper and he'll stop by to give it to you. I'll pick you up at exactly 4 pm and you should be all ready." _That was his last words before he rushed past me and left.

I just asked him; 'now what?' and he answered me coldly. _I wonder what's gotten into him._

He suddenly stopped and reached for something at the back. He threw the box at me carelessly and said, "That's a cellphone. It already has my number in it. Bring it with you everywhere and don't forget or lose it, okay?"

I opened the box and lifted the phone out of the box. It's an iPhone.

"It's too-" I started.

"Don't crapping say anything." He hissed, walking out. I opened my mouth to snap at him but something tells me, '_not now'._

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _At least he still obeyed my rule._

I immediately stuffed the box and phone inside my pouch and did the same.

He just looked ahead when he reached my side, showing no emotion. He didn't look disturbed that I did not even bother to wait for him to open my door, as a matter of fact; I may say that he's quite relieved since one side of his mouth twitched, but, nonetheless, his posture is still tense.

I hesitantly clinked my arm through his and he took a deep breath and led us inside.

We walked through the door and Edward's cold demeanor abruptly changed. He greeted various people, introducing me professionally as 'his girlfriend', as if we're having a great time instead of an awkward moment. He, though, didn't smile neither laugh but his voice sounded cheerful and somehow I knew that it's all for show.

He roamed through several paintings, towing me with him. He critically scrutinized each painting, sparing no glance at me as if I wasn't there.

My feelings are hurt. No denial this time but complete wonder. I should be glad and artistically professional. I would've been thank the Gods for Edward's act of ignoring. But no. I'm hurt and I wonder why. Am I just not used to this actions and I'm just an attention seeking whore all along?

Or is it his fault? But, he had always been a snappy, crabby douche, what's the difference now? Is it because I have seen the 'other side' of Edward? Is it because I have seen all of him, bare and all? _Mmm. Dirty thoughts…. _I shook my head subtly. Or is it because I forced him to change abruptly and he's not yet ready, making him collapse back to his usual self? Maybe I should move on his own pace.

"Wait here." He said, still looking away from me. I stared at him and nodded. He walked away.

A tap on my shoulder made me whirl around. "Hello, Isabella."

_

* * *

_

Who has a guess of who could that be?

_Who is upset about this chapter?_

_Part 2 would be up on Sunday if y'all reviewed! :D_

_Judge me and my story :3_


	17. New Deal & Meeting the Parents Part2

**_A/N: For those people who are thinking, "Edward is a prick/ asshole/ whatever, remember this. SMeyer made him to be an over thinking asshole and honestly I quite find that endearing yet frustrating. So, b__ear__ with me :)_**

**_And also, thanks for my new beta, Carlisle-nose-extension! :D You rock, darling. Your accent do too! ;)_**

**_This story is __loosely__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._**

**_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_**

**_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Being cold to Bella is crapping harder than it should be. It took me all my strength to will myself from touching her exposed bare back. I tried to resist her allure when she looked at me with her innocent brown eyes. I don't know what she's been analyzing or thinking since I picked her up. And it frustrated me to the point that I bet I'm lashing out on her.

I gave her the cell phone with much force than I should have. I can't say I'm sorry since I have to keep my facade. This frustrated me even more.

Well, come to think of it, I'm the one to blame for my pent up frustration. She gave me the opportunity to make the right decision for the both of us and from the look of it, she's willing to accept any decision I'll make. And I choose to lie. I chose the bad road. I chose the long way instead of the crapping shortcut that is practically begging to be taken. I'm CRAPPING stupid, that I know. But at the time, it seemed to be the right thing to do.

It's easy to be naive with what happened last night when her presence is gone, but now? With the sinful dress she's wearing? (I bet its Jasper act of apology. He didn't know that I'm practically avoiding her every chance I got but with what she's wearing right now? Our forbidden-to-remember little escapade is flashing through my eyes. Dang it!)

Her stubborn self never cease to amaze me. She knows how rich I am that I can give her whole school free scholarship if she wants to and yet, she thinks that giving her a cell phone for her own good is too much. I don't know if she's being 'humble' and 'selfless' or she's just sincere but my pent up frustration got the best of me and I practically hissed at her_. Darn._

I walked out the door like a mad man, composing myself to replace the guilt, regret, and repentance that Bella would probably see and THAT would break every plan I reserved.

I must have brooding for so long that I heard Bella's door open. I rushed inconspicuously to her side, wearing a poker face.

She probably thought I will not open the door for her since I'm acting like a stupid jerk. At least the awkwardness of touching her is crossed off the list. I twitched my mouth in amusement. She may be a stubborn one but she sure is independent.

I suddenly felt a warm shaky arm, making its way to mine, jolting sparks on the way. I took a deep breath, contenting myself that this is the farthest I could get from Bella.

I walked us inside, greeting shareholders and their family in the way. Bella cowered at my side subtly. I tried to hide my smile from the man in front of us and introduced her.

"And this is my girlfriend." I proudly said.

He cast me a knowing look. I nodded to him and continued walking.

After several more greeting and introductions, we unfortunately have the time for ourselves.

I tried my best to focus at the painting in front of me instead of the wholly gorgeous being right beside me.

And when I can't any more, I ran away like some pervert/coward and saying 'wait here', like some commandeering douche.

I rushed to the bar, trying my hardest not to look back at her. I motioned the bartender to give me some alcohol and I don't care whatever it is.

I gulped the shot, scowling as the bitter taste travel through my mouth to the esophagus, saying hello to my heart and straight to my liver. I need to smoke. Right CRAPPING now. I used to smoke back in the day. Y'know? For releasing some stress and whatever. But I stopped when Bella came into my life. She literally changed everything.

I sneaked a look at where I left her, but she's not there. _What in the-!_

I immediately looked for her, trying to look like I'm looking for some specific painting. I closed my eyes, praying to whoever's listening that Black is not here especially grandpa.

I felt a buzzing sound. I followed it, leaving my eyes closed. The sparks is imminent and I know that she's near me. Creepy? Tell me about it. It's like I have some weird-ass tracking device and Bella has some GPS chip or something.

I opened my eyes and there she is. I sighed in relief but my breath was caught in my throat and the saved rage suddenly exploded. A red haze covered my vision as I see that she's not alone. And it certainly isn't some kind of acquaintance as I saw hands covering MY girl's dainty little fingers.

Fuck Calmness. Fuck moral. Fuck all the people that are probably watching me convulse in rage. Fuck all the rules. Fuck my plan. Fuck every fucking thing. You can talk back at me, retort even but jealousy? You would see the worst of me.

He talked with her lightly, even laughing, not knowing that a vicious predator is coming near him. She didn't move, perhaps sensing that I'm there, watching them. I walked in steady steps, my hands balled into fists, ready to attack who the fuck this man think he is.

Bella spun around and her fearful eyes caught mine. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling a whoosh of air exit my lungs. _She's afraid of me.  
_  
She quickly recoiled from the man, pulling her hands away. The man looked confounded but speak no more.

I trained my eyes on her and just continued walking but the haze earlier is long gone, leaving faint covetousness behind.

"Hello there, love." I stage-whispered on her ear, snaking my arm on her waist possessively, ignoring the fact that the hateful man is still in front of us.

"Edward." she started but I shook my head, silencing her.

A cough is heard from the other side. My gentle hold of Bella turned into a death grip reflexively as I swivel to give courtesy to the unworthy.

She seized my chin suddenly, making me look at her. She pleaded with her damn brown doe eyes and I'm gone.

"Edward, this is our art teacher. Demetri Volturi." She explained, still staring at me as she stressed on the word 'co-teacher'.  
"Mr. Volturi, this is my, er, boyfriend, Edward Cullen." She continued. I felt a swell on my chest and puffed it up, feeling all sorts of smugness. _Well, I have every right to do so, she called me boyfriend! Hell yeah!_He reached out a hand with a tight smile obviously not liking the fact that she's taken. _Well, heh! Too bad for you, buddy!  
_  
I returned the gesture and we shook hands firmly, not letting the other go. We glared at each other and i knew that I couldn't just let her go now that someone would rebound her. _Well, tough luck for ye, I have no plans of letting this woman beside me. Ever.  
_  
An old man caught my eye. Grandpa? Hmm. Odd. Looks like he's taking a flight. Wouldn't he even greet his future grand daughter in law? I opened my mouth to call out for him but he's gone.

I sighed, releasing Volturi's hand and looking back at Bella as she smiled at me tentatively. I smiled back at her effortlessly. _There is really something about this girl._

I looked back at Volturi, wondering why the hell he is not taking off. _Well, hello Captain Obvious, Bella and I are having a private moment here!_

He just gazed at Bella like she's a goddess or something. _I totally knew what you're feeling but hands off. SHE'S MINE._

"Let's go?" A meek sweet voice piped up. I looked down at Bella as she squirmed uncomfortably. _Ooh. Looks like Bella doesn't want to be appraised by the eyes like that. Me neither._

I nodded and we walked out, leaving the Volturi behind.

* * *

We stopped in front of the condominiums, still in the Volvo, the silence stagnant for 3 hours now.

She went straight asleep by the time I started the car. She's tired and I didn't even notice. I shook my head. I'm too selfish and she's too selfless. _We both need help that only either of us can fix._

I risk a peek or two, _okay, so I just stared at her and paid least attention on the road._

It's not my fault that she's so addicting. Her each take of breath, her eyes that flutter every now and then, her nose that twitched so adorably, her lips that is curved into a contented smile as she curled up in a fetal position upright on the passenger seat.

I tried to avoid her lower body but it's inevitable. Her dress rise up to her hips, her black lingerie peeking through. I groaned, remembering last night.

My eyes trailed to her mile-long legs and I almost choked on my own saliva when I saw her black Converse adorning her feet. _Hell, if Alice saw this, she'll throw a fit. _I kept myself from laughing but suddenly sobered when I wondered how the hell did I not notice this earlier. _God, I really am such an insensitive jerk._

She whispered my name once, her face contorted in confusion. _Ah, she must've been wondering about my actions towards her._

I quietly remove my seatbelt, leaning towards her. Her plump lips, slightly open is too much for me to handle. _Maybe a little apology peck?_

"I'm so sorry, my love." I murmured. I slowly moved forward, her breath, pulling a magnetic force. I tucked a stray hair to her ear and pecked her lips lightly.

I quickly opened my eyes, pulling away but pair of small hands suddenly came up in my hair, pushing me down, making me kiss her forcefully that intended. I looked at her. _Is she awake?_

She kissed me back and all my thoughts and will are out of the window. She straddled me and I just sat back with my hands on her hips, bucking into her involuntarily. She moaned then pulled back, leaving me hanging and hungry for more. She rubbed against me. I groaned, making her laugh.

"You know what? If we're in this for 10 months, we should probably get something out of it for our pleasure." She suggested, creating heavenly friction against me. Mr. Twitchy twitched.

"Er, what?" I asked, confounded.

"Like friends with fucking benefits. Get it? It's double meaning." She laughed.

I looked away. _She's making this harder than how it should be._ _But to hell with it_! _I can stay the same even do we're, um, doing that couple-y stuff. Being cold to a girl?_ _I've done this before. Not with the woman I love though. Hmm. New challenge, eh? _"Sure, why not." I agreed. "But." I started, wagging a finger at her seriously. "No kissing." _That way, I can still get a hold of myself. A little._

She looked at me in the eyes, trying to decipher something. "Can I have one last kiss?" She whispered, staring back at me.

I licked my lips and nodded. _Our one last kiss. _I kissed her fully, as if we're dying tomorrow. I memorized every line of her face, her hair, her jaw, her neck and the way her mouth tasted like strawberries. A small wet tear drop on my cheek and I don't know which of us is crying. Probably me. I'm a little dramatic when sweet things come to its end.

Then, she stopped moving. _What the-?_

I pulled away quickly, looking at her. She's smiling, her eyes drawn closed. "Bella?" I hummed.

"Mmm. G'night." She mumbled, collapsing into my arms.

I just stared at her. I looked at the clock in the car and it said, 11 pm.

_Oh! Looks like when Bella is past her bedtime, she sleeps in her own accord. _That would be convenient. I've always wished that I could sleep in a blink of an eye. Good for her.

I smiled. I tried to get us out of my car carefully, carrying her to the condominium. _Hmm. She's a deep sleeper too._

I glared at the passersby as their eyes fucked my lady. I growled menacingly, clutching her nearer to me than possible. They backed up with their hands up in the air. _Smart move on their part._

When we reached her floor, I juggled between my spare key and Bella. I paused and lifted Bella to my shoulder like she's a sack of potatoes or something and opened the door.

I kissed her robust ass lightly, smirking on the way. _What? I'm a man. She has the perfect ass ever._

I lay her on her bed charily, lifting the comforter up to her chin. She snuggled against the pillow beside her, grimacing.

I frowned, too, smoothing her eyebrows. "Edward." She muttered.

"What is it, love?" I asked, kneeling beside her bed.

"Stay." She mumbled, her hands blindly looking for me.

I smiled. "As long as you want." I promised, lying beside her.

She cuddled me as I put my arms around her lovingly. "I love you." I muttered in her hair, my eyes drooping.

She mumbled something but it's muffled by my chest and I am out of it.

I smiled wistfully, kissing her forehead before surrendering to sleep.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I don't know what made me say it. I mean, I'm a strong person but THAT straightforward? Abso-fucking-lutely not. I'm not regretting anything though. As a matter of fact, I'm damn proud of myself.

Then he laid down _the_ rule. Our relationship is pretty much circled around rules so this is not new. Though, it's a biggie. We can have sex but no kissing? Really? I mean, come on! How can you resist those damn lips and his tongue? But, I'm desperate at the moment that I agreed.

Then my damn sleeping attacks cockblocked? No, that's wrong. Pussy-blocked? Not that either. Make-outblocked? Probably, yeah.

Remember when your mother always reminds you that it's bed time? And when you grew up, you relied on the clock to sleep. Well, my mind has an internal clock in it and it turned my body off after 10. Damn it!

Okay, I might sound pathetic but the truth is I crave him, want him, need him, _love him._ There, I said it. _Hmm. I like the sound of it, I love him. I love him. I love him. I wonder if he loves me too._

That's the border line that I could never cross without risking our whole relationship. I frowned. Rejection is far worse than death. I mean, when you're dead, you're dead. Your heart is not beating anymore. It won't break. Your eyes can't see anything. You can't cry because of what you saw. You can't hear anymore. Especially the things about how he moved on, how he found his soul mate. Once hope is gone, death is just a formality.

I remember back when I'm still a little child and I'm playing on the sand, sliding down on the slide, swinging on the swing and just being a kid. Suddenly, I fell and my mouth bleeds. All of my playmates ran away, terrified. They all left me alone. I cried and cried. But then, a boy with a red cap showed up in front of me. He's unfamiliar. He's not the usual kids that play here and from what he's wearing, he looked like he's blessed.

I looked at him, and he stared back at me. The sun is blinding and I can't get a glimpse of what he looks like. He didn't cower, run or laugh at me. He kneeled down silently and lifted me for a piggyback ride. All I could make out is his distinctive 2 moles at the back of his neck.

When we reached the bench, he got his hanky and cleaned me up. I just stared at him, incredulous that he's not afraid of me unlike the others. I placed my hand up on my brow, trying to get a clear view of him.

A voice called out in the corner and my 5 year old self can't make sense of. He looked at the direction of the voice, looking at me frantically and back to the voice. He quickly made me wear his cap and he shoved his now bloody hanky to his pocket and ran away, but not before kissing my forehead. I tried to follow him but I'm becoming dizzy and next thing I knew I'm back at my bed and got up quickly, wondering if it's all a dream. The red cap sitting atop my bed stand caught my eye and I knew that it's all true. From then on, I shared his good deed to others by helping them out every chance I got.

I opened my eyes wearily and got up. I opened the top drawer of my bed stand, touching the familiar red cap that I had all these years. I always wondered who that little boy is. If I ever met him, I'll thank him like lot because if it's not for him, I would probably never met Edward.

A loud clunking from the kitchen followed by light cursing snapped me out of my thoughts, alarmed.

Then, the door opened and closed, feet shuffling hurriedly.

"Edward?" I whispered. _No one answered._

I placed the cap carefully back to its old place. I walked out and to the kitchen. No sign of Edward. _Huh. He must've been the one who leave earlier_.

A note is stuck on the door of the fridge and I read it.

"_Morning. _

_Sorry, I have to leave early. Need to finish up with some things. I'll be meeting you and your parents at their house later this evening. _

_PS. Your phone."_

_Of course, he's a busy businessman after all. But a note? Well, he's icy cold since yesterday._ I sighed.

I opened the cupboard to make myself some cereal. I opened the box and pour it into the bowl. _It's empty_.

I chewed on my inner cheek. _I swear this box has a one full bowl worth of cereals in it yesterday._

_Edward_.

I walked back to the dining room, aiming for some apples and bananas instead. I was greeted however by a well prepared cereal with milk and a side of banana. I leaned on the door, smiling with awe.

And I knew that deep inside his cold, seemingly uncaring stature is one scared boy, afraid to fall in love, afraid to let others see how he feels, that he truly cares…

"Mom, for the last time, his name is really Edward Masen Cullen, as in the M-C Ent. and he's going to meet us for dinner but don't tell dad yet, I want to be the one to tell him. I'm just giving you a heads up." I said once again as I take a gulp of water. I went to my parents' house and Renee seemed to just know everything.

She made me sit on the couch and 'to spill everything and who he is' crap. But when I told her that, she has been asking me nonstop what his name is again and she can't believe that it's really THE Edward Cullen.

"Tell me what?" Dad's voice resonated loudly as he entered the house, just fresh out of work.

"Er, Dad, can you sit down with us for a second?" I whispered calmly.

He looked at me scrutinizing, then he warily walked to us, sitting down.

"Your gun, Dad." I pointed. He sighed, reluctantly letting go of his grasp and put his gun down.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "What is this about, Bella?"

"I met my other half." I stated, looking straight into his eyes so he knew that I'm telling the truth.

"And who can this 'lucky' 'gentleman' be?" He air quoted.

I looked sideways to my mom. It's very rare that she's silent during this moments but I can see that she's trying (and failing) to hide her ecstatic self.

"His name is Edward Masen Cullen."

He pursed his lips for a moment then suddenly, something dawned unto him. "YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?" He shouted, standing up.

"Er, what are you talking about, dad?" I asked.

"Is he coming over?" He gritted, completely ignoring my question.

I nodded silently, confused as shit.

The side of his mouth tugged upwards lightly, making me cower in fear. _What could he be thinking?_

* * *

I'm in the kitchen, helping my mother cook our dinner.

"Mom, I-" I started.

"I know. I can see it in your face, dear. That's the same face I usually wear since I first met your father. You love him, didn't you?" She peeked at me, smiling.

I nodded silently. "I do." I looked away.

She suddenly sobbed into the corner, making me rush to her.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I- I'm going to-to lose you!" She cried.

"What?"

"That pensive face. That's my exact face on my wedding day. Oh Isabella!"

"Mom?"

She frantically hugged me. "It's just like yesterday when you came into this world, and now? Now? You're- you're-! Oh!" She sobbed.

I cradled her, shushing her. _My mom could be ridiculously childish some times but God, how I love her._

"Let's get this dinner ready shall we? Don't think too far, mom. Plus, you will never ever lose me." I promised, kissing her forehead.

She laughed lightly, wiping some of her tears away. "Your mom could be such a baby, huh, honey?"

I smiled at her. "I don't care. I love you the way you are."

She opened her arms and I hugged her. We just stayed like that for a moment before the smoke alarm suddenly picked to destroy he moment by ringing its awful sound.

We both laughed, scrambling to fan out the smoke. _Last thing we needed is a burnt house._

* * *

It's already 8pm and there is no sign of Edward. I checked my phone repeatedly as my father's triumph and slight anger began to surface.

I excused myself to my old room, dialing Edward's number. _It just went straight to voice mail. Damn._

_Where could he be?_

_

* * *

_

**_Oh boy. What could've happened to our dear ol' Eddie?_**

**_There are probably 5 to 6 chapters left, more or less. *sniffs* I guess, all good things eventually come in to an end, right? _**

**_Leave moi some amour. :3_**

**_Judge me and my story. :)_**


	18. Acting on Impulse? Not a Good Idea

_Things will get a huge turn from this point forward. Character development, Plot development and unveiling a new piece of Edward's past. I think I MIGHT stick on one POV for the next final chappies. It's easier and longer. LOL_

_Thanks for my new beta, Carlisle-nose-extension! :D_

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

_HOPE YOU LIKE. ON WITH IT!_

* * *

**EPOV**

Crap. Crap. Crap Crap. I AM SO UNDENIABLY FUCKED AND IT'S NOT EVEN MY FAULT! Well, half of it, maybe, but nonetheless...

As I pace around the dark room, waiting for Attorney Jasper to bail my ass outta here, I contemplated. _This so not happening._ I have the most important meeting to go tonight and it's all mashed up because of what happened earlier...

I was on my way to B's parents' house to meet them. I'm all suited up, my gentleman self beaming through me as I appraised my reflection on the elevator door. It opened and I walked out only to see a crowd of people by the lobby.

"What's the commotion all about?" I hissed at the man nearby.

"A drunken customer and his wife are having a fight. Loudly."The man, a receptionist intern from the looks of fright in his face, stammered. _So much for first impression of the Hotel CEO eh?  
_  
I groaned, walking closer.

"Sir, can I PLEASE escort you back to your room?"

He ignored me, still shouting incoherently to his wife. His wife ran to my side, cowering by my back.

"Hey you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE?" he shouted angrily, pulling his wife to him recklessly and pushing me harshly. I fall back by the decorative fountain I reflexively stood up, my body ready and tensed to fight.  
_  
Well, there goes my hard worked gentlemanly demeanor._

I dusted off my suit, trying to recollect any scraps of calmness I have. However, the man looked like he's not done with me yet. He walked to me, his wife trying to calm him, but he can't be stopped.

I groaned. _I have no time for this.  
_  
I opened my mouth to reason with him. He punched me squarely at my jaw and the growing instinct to fight back is crowding over my conscience. I punched him back with all the pent up rage I have and he fell, rolling to his back. He looked at me, shocked as the crowd around us bored their eyes on me.

"You... You punched me!" he sputtered

I put my hands up in surrender, shocked at my own outburst. "I .. I didn't mean -"

"NO! YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he exclaimed, standing back to his feet drunkenly

I tried to calm him down, my dazzling looks failing_. Looks like it doesn't work to drunk men._He shook his head stubbornly and punched me again. I can feel some blood trickling down my chin and my fists clenched.

I took a deep breath instead, wiping the blood to prevent it from dripping down my suit. _Damn. I wouldn't be presentable now.  
_  
"Sir. I-"  
Another hit on my jaw. I just stood still, my fingers pinching my nose in restraint and control. I closed my eyes.

Another punch and I fell back. Someone rushed into me, helping me up. My eyes flew open. _"Bella?"  
_  
She looked at me with her confused black eyes. _Damn. I'm totally seeing things. _

"What are you doing, bitch?" he yelled, aiming his next punch to her. She crouched reflexively, her dark brown hair covering her frightened face.

The image of Bella being hurt and hit like this flashed through my mind and I punched him instinctively, making him fall back, his blood dripping from his lips.

The security finally stepped in, rushing to us. I felt a surge of pride and sadness. Pride for protecting the poor woman to this monster. Sadness because I would never make it to Forks in time.

Suddenly, I felt being handcuffed. _What the-?_

"But-!" The guards pushed me forward. The drunk man alongside me, smirking evilly. I half expected him to stick his tongue out at me.

_This couldn't be happening. It just can't._

"I want my lawyer." I exclaimed, fishing my phone in my pockets. _Shit. It must've fallen in the fountain when the drunken guy knocked me down._

"I cannot believe this!" I shouted, frustrated.

A loud exaggerated sigh is heard from the other side of the room_. I know that sigh_. I look sheepishly to the corner, the familiar man with his arms crossed staring back at me. Right there and then, I felt like a small kid again.

"Edward Masen – Cullen." The man, Chief Phillip Dwyer, started.

I grinned, my heart bursting with happiness, the rage earlier long forgotten. "Hey Dad!" I stood up excitedly, enveloping my pseudo father merrily in a hug. "It's been awhile! Look at you! You've grown older since the last time I saw you!"

He laughed silently but pushed me back. "We are at my workplace, son. Behave yourself!" He reprimanded but a smile is creeping up to his face.

"But, Dad, I MISSED YOU." I whined shamelessly.

He cocked an eyebrow but played along. "Aww, my little darling." He teased, pulling me back in a hug. "Daddy missed you too, sweetie." He cooed.

I bit back my retort and just melted in his arms. I missed times like this. Ever since my real dad died, I always happened to be in trouble that a policeman was called in to 'scare' me.

Phil, a rookie cop back then, was the first one to be 'ordered' to threaten me. His colleagues teased him, calling him a 'babysitting cop'. Phil brushed it off, saying that they're just 'hazing the intern'. He had no choice but to comply.

He threatened calling my mom. I shrugged carelessly. "I don't think she even know that I'm still alive, she's trapped in her own little world. Oh wait, her 'whole world' just died."

He tried threatening to tell my grandpa, and I just cursed him, saying, "I bet he didn't give a shit about me. He only gave a shit when it comes to his reputation."I mumbled, finding myself opening to him. I scowled, realizing that, kicking the dirt on the ground.

He pushed my limit further, threatening to tell my father, obviously not knowing that he's dead. That threw me off though and I ran away, my childish tears falling.

He carefully ignored my father issues since then.

The next time, he tried to confiscate my toys. _Pfft. Like I care_. I never budge to his lame threats and just continued doing my thing with Jasper following me obediently.

There are times I didn't bring Jazz along. This, of course, doesn't escape Phil's observing eyes.

"Where's Jasper?" He asked casually as the little crybaby run to his mother's arms.

I was still coming down from my 'bully' high that my brain filter is seemingly off. "Don't pull Jasper into this." I snapped at him. "This is only me."

He nodded. "I know. Good thing you came to your senses, Edward. That Jasper kid doesn't need to be involved in your messy crappy hole."

I glared at him and ran away. Again. _I never agreed with him and his opinions before but that day, he's right. _I never bother calling Jasper to back me up in bullying the young and the weak anymore. He doesn't need to be brought down with me.

One particular day, I decided to escape. Away from the problems. Away from the troubles. Away from the people who said they cared but never showed it. Grandpa, who is busy with all his work at the company. My mom, who is not her usual giddy self as my dad died. It seems like she died along with him, making my sadness and wallowing double up that my 9 year old self can't handle.

I wore my 'disguise', consisting of a cap and a hoodie. I ran away from our house back in Forks to the park. I stopped, catching my breath. I cautiously looked around for any adults and was relieved when I saw no one.

I observed the scene in front of me. Little children are playing merrily but a particular girl caught my eye. I don't know what differs her from every body but there is SOMETHING about her. Suddenly, she fell. I unconsciously moved forward to catch her but I'm too late. She scraped her mouth, blood flowing freely. Her playmates rushed away from her, terrified. She looked at them, almost pleading but they all left. She sobbed quietly and I walked to her, feeling everything she's feeling at the moment. To be left by someone you loved by something you never wished to happen.

She stopped crying, sensing me. She looked up and stared at me, waiting for what I'll do next. I offered her my hand but seeing her also scraped knee I kneeled down, lifting her to my back. She obliged quietly, tracing patterns at the back of my neck. I set her down the bench and quickly got to work. I saw Grandpa do this once to my little sister, Alice when she was hurt. I reached at my back pocket, getting my handkerchief and carefully wiped the blood on her lips, cleaning it. She looked hot and sweaty and her eyes are squinting through the sun. _She's cute. _I was about to work on her knee when Phil's voice rung out in the air, calling my name. _Crap._ I frantically dove the hanky in my pocket, kissed little brown eyed girl goodbye, giving her my cap so she wouldn't be hot and burnt and I ran.

I saw a bicycle near the road and I unthinkingly rode it, roaming aimlessly.

I reached the docks and I threw the bike away, hiding the evidence. I sat by the water. _He'll never find me._ I smirked proudly.

I looked at the horizon, the sun starting to set.

And as the sky began to darken, the sun weirdly taking in the color of auburn. The same color as the girl's hair. I smiled again.

"I've done a good deed today, daddy." I announced to no one.

"I helped a little girl today." I continued, "She scraped her knees and lips but I cleaned her up nicely. Are you proud of me, daddy?"

Silence.

"You got that right, daddy." I laughed crazily as if my dead father just cracked a joke or web responded to me. "She surely is pretty. Even if it's just a teeny moment, daddy, I saw her pretty face. She had the same eyes as mommy, daddy. Big and pretty. Someday, daddy, I'll marry her so she'll be mine forever like daddy had mommy. Then, you'll be proud of me. You are proud of me, right, daddy?" I asked desperately although knowing fully that no one would answer.

"I _am_ proud of you." A voice said coming from behind me.

I turned around, hopeful that maybe, just maybe, my father would come down from heaven. But instead, I was met by Phil's breathless face.

I scowled, disgusted. Disgusted that he saw me in my weak, pathetic state. Disgusted that he heard me being soft and desperate.

He walked closer and I fought the urge to take a step back and fall to the water.

Instead, I scanned his face, expecting the usual pitying, sympathetic expression. But, no, those emotions are nowhere to be found in his face.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"I'm looking for you." He said nonchalantly.

"Why? Oh wait, you're appointed to be the arrogant jerk's bodyguard, right."

He shook his head, smiling. "Actually, I'm off duty today. I just got this feeling that you'll be running away again, like you always do, causing troubles on the way. And LOOK! I'm right!"

"Whatever." I muttered, moving around him to run away, again. "No one probably noticed I'm gone. No one cared anyway."

He tsked in disapproval, but let me walk away. "You know, I do." He called out.

I stopped, turning around. "Why would you care? I am supposed to be nothing to you! Hell, we're not even related! You don't have the right to care for me!"

"Huh. I guess it's too late for that, eh? Because I already care for you. I don't know why, to be honest with you, but I just do. I sincerely care for you-" He paused. "Son." He murmured, walking near me.

"No one called me that before." I mumbled., taking a deep breath and regaining my composure. "No. You will just leave me alone. Like those 'caring' people." I air quoted, sarcasm leaking through my voice. I ignored the way he said 'son'.

"I won't!" He promised, smiling at me. "Plus, do you really think I 'borrowed' a bike and follow you all over Forks just to leave you behind? Hell, no!"

I can feel my resolve loosening.

"Why?" I asked stubbornly.

He sighed. "Are you really making me say it again?"

"Say what?"

He took a deep breath and grabbed my arms. "That I care for you. Like for real! And I would never ever leave you. Never." He swore, hugging me. "And I just don't say it to anyone."

I gaped at him, not knowing what to say. Silence settled between us.

"You sound like a girl."

"God, I sound like a chick."

We both remarked, breaking the silence. He laughed, letting me go, but my arms shoot up, pulling him back to me.

He hugged me back, his body shaking with laughter.

"You can call me 'Dad', you know?" He suggested.

I pulled away from him, walking back to the bike I stole. "You're not worthy."

He runs to my side. "Hey, hey. I'm not saying it as to be a replacement of your father. But if you don't want to …"He trailed off.

I shrugged noncommittally, riding on the bike. He shrugs back, riding on his own.

"Well then, nice to meet you, son." He murmured.

* * *

"Daddy." I whispered.

"I love you, too, son, but daddy will die soon if you don't loosen up your grip." Phil mumbled back, bringing me back to reality.

I smiled at him.

"Where have you been this past weeks? I've been waiting for you by the docks every week. Don't tell me you forgot about me?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"I, uh, er," I stuttered.

He laughed. "When could I meet her? What's her name?"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed weakly, my fingers roaming my messy hair nervously.

"Don't play coy with me, Cullen. You have a certain twinkle in your eyes that is usually never present before." He smiled knowingly. "Even if I didn't watch those media crap or read those shitty attention whores, I would immediately know. You smile easily and flaunt your sweetness shamelessly earlier."

I just stared at him. "Hearing that came out from your mouth makes me sound gay."

He laughed again, the crinkles in his eyes made him look younger. The he stopped. "Are you? Is she a he?" He asked, incredulous.

"Fuck no! I'm straight, DAD!" I exclaimed.

"Good."He breathed out.

"Chief Dwyer?" A deep uncertain voice rung out from the speaker on the corner.

Phil smiled, apologizing. "Back to work." He mumbled. "Why are you here, Mr. Cullen?"

I sighed. "I was about to meet _her_ parents when suddenly I was caught up in this mess." I groaned.

"Uh oh. That would imprint a very bad first impression of you."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, sitting back on my chair.

"Chief –"The voice started again.

"Innocent!" He shouted at the speaker, turning it off. "So, what is the lucky girl's name?" He asked excitedly.

"Isabella Swan." I murmured silently, as if it's sacred.

He smiled proudly, his whole face all lit up. "REALLY? I would have never thought that you two would hook up! She's your perfect match! The one who could bring you down on your knees! The one who would keep your ass in line! How did you two meet? I bet everything around you exploded like hell!" He ranted happily.

"Hold on, Dad. How did you know her?" I asked, confused.

The smile on his face never left, if it's even possible it even grew bigger. "She's my niece."

My mouth dropped. _What the-?_

"Yep. That's why I thanked you for helping my niece 20 years ago, remember? After we rode our bikes? But you're not listening to me back then, so …" He explained. "OH MY GOD. I really can't believe how you two met again! "He squealed, the exact squeal as Alice's. "Oh wait. Fuck. Charles is her –"

Then, the door burst open with a Jasper shouting, "OBJECTION! DON'T SAY A FUCKING THING, EDWARD!"

We stared at him at first, shocked and terrified before we guffawed at Jasper's state. Phil mockingly put his arms up as I doubled up.

Jasper is looking like shit. He sure tried to look like a lawyer but he abso-freaking-lutely failed. _A lawyer. _I snorted. _Not even close._

His suit jacket is twisted, his tie is knotted into a weird thing, his shoes are half Birkenstocks and half fluffy sandal that you used to wear at home, and his hair, of shit, his hair is a blond wet messy mess. Add the fact that he's wearing no pants. Good thing he had the decency to wear boxers.

Jazz looked at his clothes and deep crimson colored his cheeks when he realized his weird attire. "I came here in a hurry." He mumbled, straightening his destroyed tie and suit, and closing his empty open briefcase. The sight of him, towing his open empty briefcase to keep up the appearance and bursting to the police is freaking hilarious that it threw a set of laughter over me again. Phil must've imagined it, too since he chortled, sitting down a chair for support.

Jasper stood up with pride, trying to regain any dignity he had. "I was called in by Alec and he told me that you got in trouble. AGAIN." He said to me sternly. I can't concentrate on what he's saying though.

He groaned, seeing that I can't take him seriously. He looked at Phil and said, "Officer, pardon my, er, attention grabbing attire and my –"

"Please, Jasper. We've known each other for 20 years." Phil interrupted, wiping his eyes.

"But, we're at your work-"

Phil sighed. "Okay, okay, Attorney Whitlock."

"More like, Atty. BirkenFluffy NoPants!" I teased.

Phil's mouth twitched in amusement but kept his laughter at bay.

Jazz blushed in embarrassment and rage. "Uncle! Look at Eddie! He's mocking me!" He whimpered.

"Daddy! Daddy! Atty. BirkenFluffy NoPants called me Eddie again!" I complained in a very childish voice.

Phil barely contained his 'hysterics' and fell on his chair, clutching his stomach.

"Oh yeah? Well, Bella called me earlier, asking where you have been! I'll call her right now to tell her that you punched a guy randomly and irrationally!"

That silenced me and I stared at him.

Jazz smiled evilly, knowing that he caught my full attention. "She cried that you're ignoring her and that you don't want her anymore." I stood up in my chair immediately.

"No." I whispered weakly.

"Yep. And I would tell her that you 'bailed' out. But the irony of it is that I WOULDN'T BAIL YOU out of your cell!" He continued.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

Phil stopped laughing, sensing that our playful banter turned into a serious one. "Boys, boys. Calm yourselves.'

I looked at my 'Dad' helplessly. "I need to see her." I pleaded.

He understand. He always did. "Go get her, tiger." He smiled.

"But, but.." Jasper stammered feebly.

"Jasper, you would get the picture... someday." Phil grinned, patting Jazz' hair. "Now, would you like some real clothes?"

Jazz nodded shamefacedly.

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dad." I hugged him and rushed out.

_

* * *

_I groaned, hitting the dashboard.

10 fucking days.

"Dude, it's been like, 2 weeks? Just grow a pair and bring your sorry ass over there!" Jasper said through the phone, yawning.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jasper." I gritted out. _In case, you're wondering, my phone is thankfully saved by the ever trustworthy Alec._

I've been in front of the condominiums for days now, trying to amend with Bella but I never got the chance to. It's either I backed out or she never shows up. I tried calling her phone but hung up after the first ring.

Phil tried explaining my 'excuse' to Chief Swan although he seemed to buy it, he can't be moved until I'm the one who apologizes to them and to Bella. He seemed to know that it's hard to apologize to Bella, so he offered a truce, forgiving me for the first and last time. Charlie, he insisted me to call him in an informal manner, seemed nice to me, too nice, as a matter of fact. His wife, Renee, is practically glowing. They seemed happy and all to me and her daughter. _Maybe, the fact that I 'broke' for Bella then he realized that I must've really love her. He has no idea how much._

But, to Bella, it's a wholly other story. I don't blame her, really. I mean, who wouldn't be cranky? With my behavior and actions these past few days, she had every right to be.

After our little escapade, I became cold and distant to her. Then, I took the role of an overprotective, super jealous boyfriend. Then, back to ignorance again. Then, I kissed her, she suggested to be friends with benefits, I disallowed the kissing part and I stayed over her suite, cuddling her. Finally, we agreed that it's time to meet her parents and I 'bailed' out on her. And never contacted her ever since.

I must be bi-fucking-polar.

_No kidding, Sherlock._

Only she can mess my orderly, organized and well-planned life. And yet, I don't mind. If I must say, my life before Bella is tedious and stressful but now? Even with all these troubles and apologies and confusions, I would gladly take her over being alone. _She brought excitement to my life. She made my stress and problems bearable. She gave me an entirely other purpose in life that I would never regret._

And yet, I ruined it. Over and over again. But, not anymore.

I opened my car door and started getting out, this time, full of determination and will, when the unmistakable mahogany hair caught my attention as it wafted through the breeze. _Bella. _I almost fell to the pavement because of my excited nerves as I fumbled with the door.

I rushed to her and reached out for her arm. She turned around and faced me. Her brown eyes shocked and sparked with recognition.

I clutched her arm, never letting go. Never. Ever. Again.

"Edward." She breathed. She shook her head, slightly.

"Bella, I- Let's get out of here." I said, walking us back to my car.

"No." She said sternly, keeping her position.

"Isabella." I said persuasively, tugging her arm.

She stubbornly looked away and tried to escape.

I forced her, gripping her arm in a death grip and towed her to my car.

She gasped, surprised and terrified at my actions.

I pushed her inside my car as I rushed to my side and locked all the doors.

"EDWARD!" She shouted angrily.

I glared at her. _Fuck. I'm being cold to her again._

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, EDWARD?" She wailed, squirming around.

_I'm doing this because I love you and if I didn't force you in here right now you won't hear me out._

But, instead I kept silent. I just revved up the engine and stepped on the gas.

She laid back on her seat, gripping the sides and looking in front of her in terror.

"Put on your seatbelt, Bella." I ordered.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

I pursed my lips. _Hmm. Good question. Where could I- …_ RIGHT!

And halfway to our destination, realization dawned on me. I just kidnapped Bella.

* * *

_Hate it? Love it?_

_Leave moi some reviews. :3_

_Judge me and my story. :)_

_If anyone still cared enough to know what happened to Jacob, I might put up an outtake. _Probably_. But don't fret, BxE fans, I sincerely swear that he's the LEAST of your worries. ;)_


	19. This could be The End

_**COLOSSAL UNEXPECTED TURN. I wouldn't presume you to like/love this chapter since it would be not what you would want it to be but I have to write this part. It's inevitable and more realistic**__. More to be explained at the bottom. __**Don't worry though, an HEA would be seen in the future. ;)**_

_ONE POV CHAPTER. Inspired by "The End" by Kings of Leon. Listening to that while writing this. Very emotional._

_This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_**C-N-E- heart ya bby :***_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

* * *

**BPOV**

"I can't believe he didn't come!" Charlie said, exasperated.

"Shush! I can't believe you're being a pessimist, Charles!" Renee scolded him, swiftly sending a smile at me encouragingly.

I frowned. "I can't believe you two are making such a big deal over this. There might be a little hold up like traffic or something." I said meekly.

"And I still can't believe it's not butter!" A familiar booming voice hollered by the front door.

We all turned to his direction, smiles replacing our scowling faces. I've been wrapped up in my problem with Edward that I almost forgot that Emmett is coming over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Emmett Swan!" My father exclaimed, enveloping him in a manly hug.

Renee pushed Charlie out of the way and threw herself at Emmett, squealing. "Oh! My big boy! You grew a lot! Why, you're early too, we thought you'll be coming back next week!" She pouted. "We even had a surprise party for you and what not."  
Emmett just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I missed you, too, Mom, Dad."

He looked at me and shouted. "Belly boo!"

My feet just moved without my permission. I can't help it. My child self is surfacing. "Emmie bear!" I shouted as I jumped over Renee and him. She giggled and pulled away, making it easier for me to wrap my arms around him, quickly forgetting the fact that Edward is not coming.

I shook my thoughts away and squeezed Em harder. He laughed heartily and twirled us around as I giggled.

"You still living here?" He asked as he put me down. "Want me to talk to them?"

Renee looked down sheepishly as Charlie blushed. "As a matter of fact, she had a place on her own now and we let her go with no arguments of any kind." He stated proudly.

"Please, it took me a long while before I convinced you in letting me go to the Chicago to live and work there alone." Emmett started.

"On my defense, you just barely graduated from Med School!" Charlie argued.

"I was 29! And I wasn't even allowed to go to a far university! I had to go to University of Washington while all my friends went to Universities in Phoenix, Michigan, Georgia, North Carolina, Notre Dame, Alabama -"

Renee laughed nervously. "Let's not drag the past in here again, shall we? Now explain to us why you haven't replied on our messages until last week? We thought something bad happened to you!"

I slightly cowered in the corner, embarrassed. To be honest, I didn't really mind that Em rarely contacted us because maybe he's just busy or something. I'm not really the sucker for sweet nothings and all those attention seeking craps. The only important thing is I knew that he loves all of us and I trusted him to be safe. Insensitive, I know. But that's just how it works between all of us, well, with the exception of my mother. She's the only one who sticks her head in other people's business.

Em laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Where's Vanessa?"

Renee squinted her eyes suspiciously as a smile is slowly tugging on her lips. "And why are you so interested, huh, Emmie?"

Em just looked at me quizzically. I sighed, shaking my head. Renee always wanted Vanessa and Emmett to hook up. It increased exponentially when they both attended the same university and took the same medical course. I knew everything that happened between the two of them though. Vanessa always had a crush on Em but he is too busy flirting with other girls that he didn't notice.

I looked around. _Huh_. "Vanessa is still not here?" I looked at my wristwatch._9 pm__._

Charlie puffed his chest again. "Well, she had a place on her own now. Nearer to the hospital. We often visit her. She's too busy at work though and we rarely see her."

"Oh." I said, hurt." And she didn't tell me this, why?"

"She's too busy at work, honey." Renee reasoned, flitting around the room to accommodate Em. He just smiled at Renee lovingly, kissing her forehead.

"I'll call her right away." I said, fetching my phone in my pocket. _Reminding me about Edward and his strange absence today. Sigh._

Em nodded. "Yep. That's the right thing to do. I have something to tell her and all of you."

Renee immediately stopped whatever she's doing and Charlie cocked his eyebrow.

"What is it, Emmie?" I asked.

"Wait here." He said excitedly, rushing out to the door.

Seconds later, he's back inside, his exhilarated face beaming happily. "Mom, Dad, and Belly boo, I'd like you to meet Rosalie Hale -Swan and Emmett Charles. We call him Chase, for short." He introduced us proudly to the blond goddess that is obscured by his huge figure as she walked out of the shadow. She is smiling beautifully, holding the hand of the cutest little boy I've ever seen. Light brown slightly curly hair adorning his head. He looked at us through his blue eyes curiously. Two dimples showed as he smiled toothily and said adorably, "Hewwo! My name wis Chase Swan."

We just looked at them, speechless. No one would ever expect Emmett to be the family type guy. To be married to ONE woman and have a child with her. He was the type of guy who flirted with other girls, have one night stands with them and break their hearts, seeing that Em not only have the brains but also the brawns. Well, that's what we all thought. OR maybe, he accidentally impregnated Rosalie and was forced to marry her. However, the way they gaze at each other's eyes, not caring that we're unashamedly gaping at them, they looked happy. They looked content. They looked perfect. And I know that Emmett finally found his other half. The one for him and him alone.

Charlie cleared his throat and asked, "So, how did you two met?"

Emmett's grin grew bigger if that's possible and is bouncing up and down in excitement. "We met at a party 5 years ago. We clicked immediately and started dating since then. The reason I haven't told you about her is because we're quite, uh, unstable back then. An on and off relationship."

Just when I thought I knew everything about Emmett.

"But, we got in this really huge fight. She apologized, of course." Em boasted. She slapped him in the back of his head. How she managed to slap a mammoth of a man and carry a precious boy calmly at the same time, I do not know. _I need to get some tips from her on how to handle Edward's arrogance. _"Okay, okay, I said sorry for all my mistakes," he said awkwardly. I gasped. Emmett Swan never ever apologizes. Ever. He continued, ignoring my gasp and Renee and Charlie's sighs. "We made out," he suddenly perked up. "Here comes the best part. I know I had sex a lot before but I never knew that make up sex is better than casual sex. I mean, angry sex is by far the best I ever experienced but still. Especially the part where -"

Charlie sputtered and Rosalie glowered at him. Em blushed and apologized.

"And then, after that, we eased our differences, go through our problems together and a year later, I'm kneeling to her, proposing and she made me the luckiest bastard in the whole wide world. We had the smallest wedding in Las Vegas, made Junior there and we lived, are living, and will live happily ever after. " He sighed dreamily, hugging his new family lovingly. "Been a family for 3 years."

It's really weird seeing the before strong boisterous and arrogant Emmett became an easily silenced, apology-making softy Emmett he is now. I like it though._ I wonder if Edward would change too._

As Renee and Emmett are arguing about the wedding and why we're not invited and how quick it happened in the background, Rosalie eyed me and walked to me. I smiled at her and knelt down to Chase. "Hi Chase, I'm Auntie Bella."

He directly kissed my cheek. We both blushed. _Must be a Swan thing. _"You pwetty. I wike you."

Rose knelt down as she pursed her red lips. "Ooh. Looks like you got yourself a new young lover, Bella."

We giggled as Chase looked down, his face beet red.

"I heard a lot about you." She started, smiling.

I instantly glared at Emmett, hoping to God he didn't ruin my impression to her. "Tell me, what exactly did he told you?"

"It's all good, so don't worry." She laughed. "He said that you're a very helpful girl, lovely and adorable. You helped everyone in every chance you got."

I looked away. _Not every one. _

Renee groaned, flailed her arms in the air and walked by us. "How about dinner? Have you eaten? Must been a long trip, huh? Let's go get little mister Chase something to eat, okay?" She cut in, sensing the change in my mood. She ushered them to the dining table, reheating everything.

"I thought you didn't expect me to be here. Why are there lots of foods? And the special ones too. Expecting an important guest?" Emmett said almost snidely, as if he knew what was happening before he came.

We said nothing as Em, his family and I followed Charlie as we walked to the dining room.

Charlie at the head and Em on the other end with their respective wives flanking them at the sides as I sat on the other side of Emmett, across Rosalie and beside Renee.

When we were situated at the table, Em devoured down the food immediately as Rose looked at him crossly.

"What?" He said through the food, bits of it shooting everywhere.

"You look like I never feed you back home." Rose scolded him.

"It's like I never thought you any manners." Renee shook her head at Em and reprimanded him at the same time as Rosalie.

The two women looked at each other and grinned. "You are so perfect and I can never ask for a better daughter in law." Renee remarked.

Em rolled his eyes. "How 's work, Teacher?"

I immediately smiled. "It's great. We got a lot of programs and activities now that the holidays are near. Exams are coming up so all I have to do is some test papers, some handouts for them to review and I can just sit on my desk, observing my class and keeping them from cheating."

"Good for you. The hospital in Chicago is always packed and being a pediatrician, with kids wailing around and won't stay calm at his seat, it becomes really tiring. It's fun though. Especially when they saw me, walking out my door. They suddenly became quiet and looked at me fearfully. Then, I'll flash them a warm smile and they practically and instantaneously fall in love with me."

One of the things we like in common is kids. That's why I became a teacher and he became a pediatrician.

We all laughed at him. "Huh. I am far better than you in handling kids. I don't need to use my body and seducing smiles to make them obedient and attentive." I bragged.

"And what did you do, huh, Better-than-the-kids-favorite-doctor?"

"I'm a natural. They LOVE to listen to my voice drone on and on about English literature. They're quiet most of the times and are attentive."

"Pfft. Big deal." He snorted.

"It is." I moved closer to the table as if telling a forbidden secret. "They're teenagers." I whispered dramatically.

He gasped mockingly. "Oh My Gosh! How? Spill, guurrrll!" He squeaked, attempting to sound like a gossip hungry bimbo.

I rolled my eyes and place my hand over my heart. "I would never tell anyone. It's a forbidden secret that only a REAL SWAN would know."

Em squinted his eyes for a moment, his brown brows furrowing. 5 minutes later, we started to eat again since Emmett must have been zoned out when he suddenly shouted, "YOU ARE THREATENING THEM!"

Chase, who is being fed by his mother, suddenly looked at his dad in surprise, tears brimming over his blue eyes.

"Ooh, Chase! I'm so sorry! Daddy bear didn't mean to shout. Please don't cry." He cooed to Chase, kissing his cheek.

Chase tried to pull away from Em, his face flushed. "I'm not cwying." He peeked at me then looked down.

Rose told Em that it's okay so he just shrugged and looked at me, whispering, "You threatened them?"

I blushed furiously as my cover is blown. "So, I sorta kinda 'told' them that they won't receive their much needed credit in English Literature if they didn't behave in my class. I don't see anything bad at that. It's the truth."

He just gaped at me. "Oh no, you didn't!" He exclaimed.

I huffed at his sarcastic tone and continued eating.

"So, what makes you visit your old folks earlier than planned?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"Aside from introducing my wife and child to you?" Em and Rose looked at each other and back to me. "A little bird told us that we're needed here."

I looked at them in confusion. My parents brushed it off and continued eating.

"Well, it seems that a specific Jazz is pretty busy wooing a little Ali bird and they have no time helping the two of you out. So the bird seek us out in Chicago, we became friends instantly and she told us everything. God, you two are a mess!" Rosalie explained to me at a hushed whisper as Em entertained the parents.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, peeking at my phone. _No text messages or missed calls. _

"Belly-boo? What is that?" Em looked at me interestedly, making our parents look at my direction, too.

"It's an iPhone, you idiot."

"Ohh. But I thought you resent that pricey useless stuff." He grinned wickedly.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I bet you didn't bought it yourself, now didn't you?"

"I'm warning you." I threatened.

"I bet it's your rich boyfriend bought you that. THE EDWARD MASEN CULLEN, huh, Bellsy-boo?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" I shouted, standing up.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. What's up your bum? Oooh. Is that what's these special dinner all about? You're introducing him to the 'rents? Ready to take the next step? Oh, but where is he? I don't see him anywhere. I wonder…he probably stood you up, didn't he?"

"_Fuck you, Emmett."_ I muttered, making sure little Chase didn't heard.

"Ooh! Did I push a measly but sensitive button? Did I? Did I?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that Emmett would take the pleasure every time he annoys the hell out of me. Instead, I focused on the green eyes and the bronze hair that is penetrated behind my eyelids. "The night is not over yet. He would come. He's a man of his word, a man of habit, a man who rarely show his feelings, a man who, even though he's being cold, you can never stay mad at him, even if it's obviously his fault, and you found yourself blaming yourself, a man who would irrationally do something that people would say that he's being an insensitive jerk when he only tried to do his best for the good of others and not himself. "

I realize I was ranting and rambling about Edward. I felt the warm blush creep over my cheeks as I excused myself to have some air.

I walked out of the house, the December wind coldly blew through me, effectively making me shiver. _I missed Edward's possessive grip around my arm. I missed Edward's warm body flushed over me as he brought me to ecstasy. Shame. We didn't even have the chance to had a round or two after our escapade because of this stupid meeting, I mean, what's the rush? We could just introduce him by Christmas, right? But, no, we agreed on meeting with them today. We could be on my bed right now, I'll be riding him, teasing him slowly as he beg for- WHOA. Hold thy horses. _I shook my head and wrapped my arms around me. Is he really not showing up?

"He's an asshole." Emmett said behind me, his buff arms shielding me from the chilly air.

"He's not. It's just his way of hiding his true self from others."

He sighed, turning me around. He traced my face, his worried lines appearing on his forehead. "You love him, don't you?"

I stared back at him. Even though he's being a jerk sometimes, he's really trustworthy and the best big brother I could ever have. So, I said firmly, "Yes."

"He loves you too, right?"

I shrugged noncommittally but a huge part of me is asking the same question. _Does _he_ love me? Or is this a one sided relationship? He never showed any signs except for his extreme jealousy but I guess he's just defensive towards his possessions? Am I only a possession to him? Nothing more? A faux fiancé he was forced to marry so that he'll have the company all by himself? Is that why he acted so cold and indifferent recently? Because he noticed that I'm falling for him and that would be an obstruction of his plan? That he wanted to push me away so I wouldn't get any deeper and closer to him?_

_Or is this part of his plan? To make me fall for him so at the end, he would crush my heart to unrecognizable pieces because he has a pleasure watching women cry and crumple on his feet? Well, he looked hot and fuckable and a complete ladies man so maybe I'm just part of his pastimes that he could throw away when he's bored. Maybe all those contract and will are bullshit and part of his façade._

_Right! So that's why he didn't show up today! He knew that I'm in deep shit, heads over heels in love with him, since I was ready to make him meet my parents. He never thought that the __**hot and cold guy persona**__ could be appealing to someone as 'innocent' as me. I never thought of that too. If that was some random guy, I would immediately cut our 'relationship' since it's confusing as hell. However, when it's Edward, it's a different story. I seemed to just go with the flow and let his emotions wander from one to another just to keep him mine. Mine. That's sounds nice. Only he didn't think the same. But still.. _

_I probably looked like a pathetic naïve girl right now. Waiting for someone who isn't coming. Someone who could just be fucking around with me. Yet, I can't get myself to be angry at him. All I could feel is worry and anxiousness._

I can't take it anymore. I got my phone and looked through the limited contacts, only containing Edward's and Jasper's phone numbers.

"Belly boo?"

I held my hand up at Emmett and pressed call.

It just rang on and on until I reached his voicemail.

_Hey, Jasper here. Just busy for a moment. _Some girlish giggling followed by a squeal._ Shh, darlin', I'm recordin' my voicemail. _A groan. A female voice took over the record. _Why do you need to record that shit, baby? They should prolly know what to do after the stupid _*beep*.

"Uh," I started awkwardly. That must've been Alice. "Jasper, sorry for disturbing you but, uh, Edward should've been here 2 hours ago? And he's still not here. I'm just wondering.. Did he forgot about it or is he held up by traffic? Probably stuck at work? I hope I'm not a nuisance. He's just not answering his phone, and, well, I was, uh.." I paused and whispered, "worried."

"'Kay, bye, thanks!" I hung up.

Emmett is literally vibrating by my side, his mouth clamped shut.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. He opened his mouth and made me regret asking him at the first place.

He jumped around in circles, chanting, "Bella got a boyfriend. Bella is in love."

I ran around, too, trying to catch Emmie. A soft cry is heard from the front door and we stopped our immature antics and saw Chase weeping.

We rushed to him. "What got you down, buddy?" Em asked him but Chase just ignored him and wobbled to me.

I cradled him by my arms and asked him, "What 's wrong, sweetie?" He just cuddled me closer, mumbling, "mine."

Em sulked at the corner, his clear jealousy as his own son run to me for comfort.

Rose walked up to his side, laughing. "He doesn't like you anymore, big man. He got himself a new girlfriend."

I stuck my tongue out at him, gloating the fact I'm soothing his son.

He stuck his tongue back at me, hugging his wife while pouting.

Rose just rolled her eyes. She must've been used to it.

We walked back at the house, finished our meal and was about to leave an hour later with no sign of Edward.

"Need a ride, Bellsy-boo? Oh, wait, let me rephrase that. I'll take you home." Emmett stated, placing his arms around me and Rose with Chase still on my arms, sleeping.

I nodded and we make a move out.

"See ya tomorrow, Dad, Mom. We got a lot of activities to do together with Chase." He told our parents as they nodded.

We went to the garage as he excitedly got in his first ever car, an old red Chevy Cavalier 1995. We squeezed in as he hopefully started the old car. It wheezed but it obediently worked.

We waved goodbye to Renee and Charlie and clunked away..

"So, where are you staying?"

"Oh, we got a hotel room."

I swallowed slowly. "What hotel?"

"M-C Hotel."

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Mhmm."

"So, where do you live now?" Emmett asked obliviously.

"M-C Condominiums." I croaked.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mhmm."

An awkward silence blanketed the car and 10 hours later, just kidding, it's just minutes but really, it felt like hours, we finally reached my place.

I laid Chase on the seat and got out. "Bye, Emmie, Rose. See ya 'round."

"Bye, Bella. Take care." They said and they're gone.

That's the most eventful thing that happened to me for ten days.

I'll go to work for the day, avoiding Demetri's unsuccessful attempts to ask me out then Emmett and Chase would pick me up and drop me home, we'll play for a while, yes, Emmett is included. Then, they'll leave and I'll check my phone and every time, there would be no texts or missed calls. Neither Edward nor Jasper called me back.

Why can't I just drive home by myself? _My favorite Chevy died._

Why can't I just buy myself a new car? _Because I'm saving up._

For what? _For the future. I always wanted to travel the world._

On the tenth day though, I felt a strange feeling. Not because it's Christmas Eve but of something else.

Mom, Rose and I went window shopping. By the time 11 pm came around, I chose to go home since they still want to check out the Midnight Market or something.

I called Em and 10 minutes later, he came.

"Hey, Em. Where's Chase?" I asked as I got in Em's car.

"Oh, he's with his Gramps, they're going to make snow angels!" He said excitedly.

"Oh."

"Yep. And after I brought you on your condo, I'll speed away to them and play with them!"

"Okay." I muttered tiredly.

"You know, I saw Edward once, he's with Uncle Phil."

I rose on my seat automatically. "Where?"

He cursed lightly, slapping his forehead. "I should have not told you that."

"Why?"

"I was just trying to lighten your mood up." He smiled weakly.

"So, it's just a joke?" I asked incredulously.

"No! They really came."

"When? Where?"

"The other day. At our parents' home. They didn't saw us though. Because if they did, that would ruin the plan."

"What are they doing there? What plan? What is he doing with Uncle Phil?"

He swore loudly, biting his lip as he berated himself physically, making the car swerve.

"THE HELL, EMMETT?"

"Sorry." He muttered, focusing back on the road.

"What are you talking about, Emmett?"

He became silent for a while and I knew that I won't get any answers from him anymore.

He dropped me off silently and rushed away.

I just turn to the direction of the building as the cold breeze blew through me.

An arm grabbed mine as I swiveled around in surprise.

Brown met green and sparks flew. "Edward."

No. I shook my head. _This is impossible. How, when, why? And why the hell is he wearing glasses?_

"Bella, I- Let's get out of here." He said, walking us back to his car. _Is he for real?_

"No." I said sternly, keeping my position.

"Isabella." He said persuasively, tugging my arm. _God, his voice is dripping sex. And glasses? Really? How could he found my weakness before I did?_

I stubbornly looked away and tried to escape.

He forced me by gripping my arm in a death grip and towed me.

I gasped, surprised and terrified at his actions.

He pushed me inside his car as he rushed to the driver side and locked all the doors.

"EDWARD!" I shouted angrily.

He glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, EDWARD?" I wailed, squirming around.

He kept silent, revved up the engine and stepped on the gas.

I laid back on my seat, gripping the sides and looking in front of me in terror.

"Put on your seatbelt, Bella." He ordered.

I obeyed for my own safety. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

He pursed his lips. "By the docks."

"WHAT? EDWARD I-"I paused, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm so tired to even argue with you."

"Why are you tired?" He asked.

"Seriously? You're making small talk now? After what you- I- I won't even talk to you."

He accelerated, weaving his fingers through his hair. "You can't remain silent the whole ride." He said cockily.

I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked outside. The snowflakes are slowly falling. But nothing interested me more than the complicated being beside me. I sneaked a peek or two, okay, so maybe more, but who's counting? Look at those nerdy glasses. I never thought I would find that sexy for anyone than Edward. _Fuck_.

"You know.." He started.

I ignored him and persistently looking at the snow.

"You can't stay like this."

"Bullshit." I mumbled, expelling it as a sigh.

He mustn't have heard it because he pinched the bridge of his nose. His habit whenever he's frustrated. His glasses rode up. He seemed surprised that he's wearing his glasses since he took them off quickly; place them atop the dashboard, faint pink coloring his cheeks. "Those are.. my.. er.. work glasses.. I forgot I'm wearing them.." He mumbled.

He cleared his throat. "Bella." He threatened like he did earlier. "I am not used to being ignored and doing things against my wishes."

I stayed silent as he suddenly pulled over and walked out, stomping all the way.

He opened the door on my side but I refused to go out. He cocked an eyebrow, lifting his weight on the other side. "Isabella, now is not the right time to be stubborn."

I remained on my position, silent and still.

He bent over so close; I can feel his hot breath wavering on my face, effectively waking me up. My eyes flicked to his lips, licking mine reflexively. _Damn you, hormones._

He saw that and his green eyes became dark. He put his hand by my shoulder as mine came up on his chest. He smirked and I started to retract my hand. His other hand covered my retreating hand, placing it above his heart. He slowly leaned forward, our lips touching. _Just a little bit more…_

Then, he's gone. I opened my eyes and looked for him, only to find him running to the beach.

_Really?_

I groaned, squeezed my thighs together and got out of the car.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted as I followed him carefully. _Snow and moi? Not a good combination._

He didn't answer and continued running until we reached the docks.

He sat and I plopped myself beside him unceremoniously.

We stayed in silence for a few moments before he spoke up. "There's a drunk man shouting at his wife by the lobby. I tried to calm him but one thing led to another. Got arrested for God knows why. Good thing my pretend-father was there. Caught up with what's up. Got me off the hook. Drove straight to here. Never got the balls to apologize directly. Ten days later, here I am."

_Reasonable enough. Why can't I get myself to be angry at him? _I lay down at my back, looking at the starry snowy sky, not caring that the cold is seeping through my coat. "Here you are." I whispered.

He stared off the almost frozen sea. "I shouldn't be here."

"What?" I stood up immediately.

He continued staring at the water. "I said I shouldn't be here."

"I heard you, but... What do you mean?"

"I felt, I don't know!" He cried, throwing his arms up in the air and down. "I felt like I need to do this, to go here and tell you everything. And I mean, every-fucking-thing but I can't! I wasted the ten days waiting by your door, gathering up all my courage and now that we're face to face... I suddenly can't."

I kneeled down beside him, kneading his hair. "Tell me, Edward."

"This is not how I imagine it to be." He looked at me painfully, his eyes full of desperation, rage and control. "I – I can't do this anymore."

_He is just like a little boy. Lost and confused. _"Can't do what, Edward?" I asked soothingly. _Maybe apologizing. This must be huge for him. I heard that Edward Masen – Cullen never apologize. I'll be the first! It's the number one sign of him changing! *crosses fingers*_

He leaned through my hands for a bit before he suddenly stood up. "I- I need to leave before you do."

_What? _I copied his actions and stood up. "Is this your way of saying sorry?"

"No. This is me saying goodbye." He started walking back to his car.

"What! Why?" I questioned the words he said as they slowly sunk in.

"I have to get my shit together. I know that Grandpa only arranged you to me because he knew that you can make me change. I say, I had changed a lot since I met you. I became stupider, less focused on my job and I don't think that's what Grandpa wants. If I kept on seeing you, I might as well give Black the company. I'm slacking, Bella. And I don't want this. I don't want to marry or use a woman just so I can inherit the only thing I wanted in this world. I want to work hard for it. And I don't think I need a distraction right now." He said icily.

I felt my tears brimming on my eyes. _I changed him. But for worse? _"Edward?" I whispered, gripping his arm.

"You said yourself that you always wanted to have a happy, content and private life. I could not offer you that. You said you don't want the money so I don't think you're gonna lose anything if I broke off the contract." He continued. His voice aloof. Distant.

_Yes, Edward. I'm losing everything. You. _A cold strong wind blew through us, the chill finding its way into my spine, making me shiver.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"WAIT!"

"I need to go now."

I threw myself at him, hugging him as tight as I could. He didn't wrap his warm arms around me. He didn't laugh out loud, saying that he's just joking. He didn't kiss my hair with affection, swinging me around. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, still and cold as ice.

He detached me from him. "I'll call you a cab. Should be here in 5."

The flurries fell frequently now, hard and frosty.

"Edward.." I whimpered. "You- you can't do this."

His eyes captured mine, showing conflict and indecision. Then, he closed them and the only thing I can see is his scrunched eyelids. He opened them and the emerald orbs betrayed no feelings anymore. "I can." He swore. "Watch me."

As my burning teary eyes observed him walk to his car, his shoulders slightly slumped but that could probably be because of the snowfall. "No."

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

And he drove away, bringing my heart with him.

* * *

_Oof! My heart. :'( Sad, eh? But, I warned ya. (see A/N: at the top)_

_Don't stop readin' now though. Or you would never know what would happen next. _

_Okay. Another set of new characters. I need to add Emmett, Rose and Chase for some comic relief and adorableness. Isn't Chase the cutest? I mean, imagine a 3 year old boy, with slightly curly light brown hair and blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and having Bella as his puppy love. Awh. Looks like Eddie would have a strong competition now, eh?_

_THREE CHAPTERS LEFT._

_Leave moi some amour. :3_

_Judge me and my story. :)_


	20. Kiss With A Fist

_THANKS A LOT GUYS FOR THE VOTES ON OUR POLL. To see the results, just check my page. It's all out in the open._

_Welp. Okay. So, I should probably clear up some things.._

* * *

_The first 5 chapters are pretty crappy because this is my first real nearly complete fanfic. It'll get better, I swear. My very very first real fanfic, Unremembered never had the chance. Shame._

_And nope, Bella wouldn't be preggers here, well, in this story at least. Not that she's sterile but having a baby with UnstableWard as the father wouldn't be recommendable._

_I should have warned you before but this story is circled around Edward character/personality change. So, if you was whiplashed by the constant changing of moods, blame Edward. It's entirely his fault. He's way of thinking is so alike with NewMoonWard. _

_However, of all 'mode' Edward had on his system, I would rather see his jealous and possessive part. That is pretty hot. Oh, and don't forget his glasses. Unf._

_Some of you might notice some 'holes' or 'things that needed to be explained further' like:_

_How Edward's real father died._

_When would Bella find out that the 'Grandpa' she's meeting and sharing secrets with is 'THE Carlisle Cullen._

_Etcetera, etcetera._

_The questions above should be explained further in the series._

_Ooh. Did you catch what I just said? A series? Yeah... I'm actually thinking about having a sequel.. But, nah, you guys would probably not like that, eh? See, I'm harsh in every chapter, giving away nothing but cliff hangers. The sequel would DEFINITELY had a lot of those._

_Just kidding. I would make a sequel if y'all want. Just tell me, and if the majority of you agrees, by next year, One Percent of Anything Part 2 would be out! :D_

* * *

**THANKS CARLISLE-NOSE-EXTENSION FOR BETA-ING THIS CHAPTER :3**

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. Somehow, it's easier for me to conjure dramatic stuff._

_Like House, Edward is very complicated. Some quotes from the tv show might be seen below. (love that show) On with it!_

* * *

**BPOV – Kiss with a Fist**

"No." I whispered through the wintry snowy air. It just rung out as if I shouted it. The silence echoing my croaked voice. I fell to the blanket of snow unceremoniously, a loud thump as my breath whooshed out of my lungs. I can't bring myself to inhale again, knowing that it would only hurt my nostrils and the fact of dying seemed nice enough. My heart began beating harder, faster. _Why, hello there, Mister heart, I do not know you're still there. I guess it's my soul that left me, eh? _The thought made me sob immediately, involuntary movements making me inhale sharply. _So much for the death plan._

Bright headlights blinded me and the hope made me stand unsteadily. "EDWARD?" I shouted crazily.

The yellow paint and untinted windows made my hopeful high crashed down painfully. "Miss?" The driver asked, opening his door.

"Go away." I mumbled, falling back.

He immediately went out of the cab and tried to make me stand up. "I said, leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, Miss. But Mr. Cullen strictly reminded me to bring you home safe."

"Are you one of his servants?"

He laughed out loud. "Hardly. Just making up for some intrusions and pretend stories I had to tell him. I'm Carlos, by the way." Then, his face lit up in recognition. "You must be his girlfriend."

I scoffed. "That's what he wanted you all to believe."

"Come to think of it, I haven't heard from the both of you in a while. No public dates. No nothing."

"Yeah. He didn't show up when I ask him to meet my parents. Never seen or heard from him for 10 days. I even thought he might be dead or something."

He grinned. "Well, from what I heard, he is not really big at apologizing."

"Believe me, I experienced that beforehand." I gritted, my fists clenching.

"Not to be nosey or anything but, what are you doing here?" He asked, assisting me inside the cab. I obliged since I don't want to be sick of hypothermia if I'm confronting Edward later.

"Ya know, the usual. Edward being a jerk. Thinking he's so high and mighty. What an arrogant bastard." I huffed, rubbing my frozen sides to thaw over the warmth the cab is giving.

"He must've inherited that trait from his father."

_That's new. _"You know his father?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. Very much. Been best friends with him since childhood."

"You must be devastated when he died?"

He revved up the engine and skidded to the road. "To be quite frank, I can't be any happier the moment he's gone."

I sucked in a breath, not expecting what he just said. "Edward wouldn't be so happy if he heard that. He worships that guy like a god." I defended.

He guffawed maniacally and I began to question his sanity and my safety. "He's idolizing the wrong guy. Well, can't blame it on Edward though. His father is one hella of a con man."

"Excuse me?"

He laughed boisterously again, almost making the cab swerve dangerously. "You will know soon." He turned around to face me and winked.

_Just when I thought I couldn't be creeped out any more._

"Oh! I went a little overboard over that topic. I can't help it. Although, I am not the one you should be sending out that look. Wait until you met Edward Masen – Cullen Sr., Edward's father. You wouldn't only be creeped out, you'll be disgusted and hella mad at him." He smiled kindly. "So, where to?"

Wait until I met Edward's father? How? He's already dead. _Carlos must be really crazy._"Uh, Seattle please."

"Seattle it is." He nodded.

He became silent since then and I started to fidget uncomfortably. I remembered what socially awkward teenagers used to do during these times... I pulled out my phone and scrolled to the nonexistent contact lists. It's a three hour ride so I should do something to decrease the tension between Carlos and I. I unthinkingly tapped call Jasper and his phone rang. It rang on and on until finally, Jasper answered. A groan was first heard from the other line. "Whoever the fuck this is, you must be calling for some fucking thing that's so fucking important since it seems that it can't fucking wait until fucking later."

I laughed."Not a morning person, eh, Jasper?"

"No. Are you?"He snapped.

"Well, yeah! I'm a morning person." I exclaimed proudly.

"I can't understand your love for early rising."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, where is Edward going?"

"He's at Bella's."

"I AM BELLA." I huffed.

"Hi Bella."He mumbled sleepily.

I sighed. This conversation is going nowhere. "Where do you think Edward would go when he runs away?"

"I dunno. The docks, probably." He yawned.

_Oh God... I need information! REAL ONES! _My depression is gone abruptly and quickly replaced by rage. "HE'S BEEN THERE! HE LEFT ME THERE. WHERE ELSE WOULD HE GO?"

A few shuffling noises indicated that he's moving and is fully awake. "HE LEFT YOU THERE? THE FUCK? THAT ASSHOLE."

"Who left who?" A female voice asked from Jasper's side.

"It's your brother, Alice. That fucking asshole left Bella at the docks, in the middle of the night, in the freezing temperature of Christmas Eve."His voice far away, probably explaining it to this 'Alice' person.

"OH MY GOD. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW." The chirpy female voice hissed.

"JASPER...?" I cut in uncertainly.

"Oh. Well, Alec called me earlier, reporting to me that Edward booked a flight to... where is it again?"

"Give me the phone." Alice demanded. "Hi Bella." She greeted cheerfully. _I sense another morning person over here. _ "It's nice to hear from you. I thought I would never get the chance to get to know you. I already knew we would be the best of friends though. I promise you, I have nothing in common with my brother. I am extremely kind, and never lame. I am not boring either. Oh! Have you met Emmett's new family? Oh my gosh! Did you see Rose? I still can't believe she's not a super model or something I mean, with that rocking body, I would probably just go and walk around naked if I was her. And did you see that little adorable Chase? Isn't he the cutest? I bet you and my brother would have the most gorgeous and adorable and cutest and -"

"Uh, hi Alice. Yeah, glad to meet you too. I was just wondering, now that we finally landed on the topic concerning your brother, excuse my language but, WHERE THE FUCK IS HE GOING?"

"Oh right! I'm so sorry, I just can't seem to stop talking on and on and on and on and on and on and -"

Jasper laughed softly over the background, then his voice answered my question. "He booked a flight to Chicago, it's leaving on .. uh..10 hours from now? I'm not sure.."

"CHICAGO?"

"Yeah, apparently, he communicated with the M-C Enterprise main office there and he's planning to work there from now on." He said.

"He is leaving the hotel?"

"I guess. He gave up on the will. I heard that he told Alec that when Grandpa dropped by, tell him that Edward is quitting his job and offering the position to the Blacks. Alec was dumbfounded. He is stuttering and shaking the whole time. He knew that Edward giving up to the Blacks is least likely to happen than the apocalypse."

"Where would he be now?" I asked as calmly as I could. I'll save my anger for confrontation later...

"Eh, probably at his place, packing his shit." He answered noncommittally.

"Great. Thanks." I was about to hang up when Alice shrieked on the other line. "Bella! You can't hang up! Jasper wouldn't be up until 6 am. And now that I'm awake, I couldn't go to sleep anymore. Please, Bella? You don't have someone to talk with there anyway, right?"

I sighed. "Well, I guess."

"OH! AWESOME! I've been wanting to have a real girlfriend to talk to!"

"Good. Erm, I'll just tell Carlos to drop me off..."

"Already taken care of, Ma'am. I can hear your conversation from here." Carlos chuckled.

"Cool. But, how did you know where Edward lives -?"

"Remember the favor, the story? He's the passenger of mine."

"Oh-kay?"

"Oh. My. God. Bella! You wouldn't believe what your sister is up to these days! Guess what?" _How did she knows about what my sister is up to when I, myself, didn't know? _Vanessa is being secretive this days._ Well, I probably shouldn't ask Alice how she knew, seeing that she managed to contact my brother from Chicago._

Alice paused for a millisecond before babbling again. "Never mind. She's dating JACOB BLACK! Sick, right? I have nothing about the Blacks of course. But, still. How did they meet each other, you ask? Well, turns out, his family just found out about the will and is plotting to steal you from Edward. It's crazy, I know. However, our luck seemed to kick in and they got the wrong information. They thought your name is Vanessa Swan and you're a doctor. How they didn't found out that you are the woman they're supposed to be looking for, might be Jasper or Grandpa's own doing. See, the will is pretty discreet. I can't say Jacob lose though. Since the first time he saw her, he knew she's the one. It didn't matter that Vanessa told him weakly that she isn't the one he's talking about, both of them knew nothing's going to separate them from each other now. Destiny? Fate? True love? Tell me about it. Glad _my soulmate _finally acted and made a move on me now." I know I don't really know what she looks like but I can imagine a glowing petite woman, grinning in the darkness while looking at her lover lovingly. It makes me feel all squeasy and envious. It's all because of that damn fucker who thinks he knew everything and have to be the one to decide for what's good for the both of us.

Alice kept me company the whole 3 hour ride to Edward. I know that Edward had a head start but with this snowy conditions, I doubt he would keep his usual speedy driving. He is not suicidal. Or is he?

We finally reached the place and I thanked Carlos and wished him to have a safe drive home. He smiled warmly and waved, wishing me luck.

_Maybe he's isn't crazy after. Maybe. Or not._

I ran to his place; to the lobby; to the elevators; to his front door.

_Fuck. The door would be locked. _I tried my luck and turned the knob. It's open. _What is he thinking? What if I was a different person? A killer even!_

I shook my head and went inside. It looked like he came in a hurry since he didn't bothered to turn on the lights. It is very dark if it wasn't for the moonlight that is shining through all the windows.

I looked around. This is the first time I've been here. Everything is in order, well, what the least of the things he have. Nothing seemed misplaced. He only have the basic necessities. Fat ass couch in front of the big ass plasma TV. The kitchen is seen from where I stand and it looked like he never spent that much time in it. For all I know, he sucked at cooking. He might have stopped eating altogether. _Probably one of the reason why he's so freaking moody these days._

There are no trophies or certificates/ awards, etc. hanging and displayed at the wall or counters. Assuming that he's a narcissistic perfectionist, he should be gloating all his achievements. There are no family pictures except for a solitary photo frame of a man. I walked closer and picked it up. He is extremely handsome, seemingly blond haired, and from the looks of it, his hair is unruly since the sides are stubbornly freeing from the gel prison. His bluish-gray eyes looked far away, cold and unseeing. _I've seen that look before. _Then, it hit me. This is the Edward Masen – Cullen, Sr. Edward's idol. Edward's model. Edward's hero. _Edward's father_.

I felt as if I was holding a sacred object and I'm far unworthy to keep touching it or even leaving a gist of my fingerprints, dirtying it. I place it atop the end table where it was before and continued looking around.

From the faint light, the colors of everything seemed generic. No funky orange or seducing red. No lime green that seemed to glow in the dark. No hint of happy yellow or masculine blue. Everything seemed black and white. Some might be gray, but all in all, everything looked lonely. Neutral. Not showing any emotion. _Very much like him. _

From what I heard from Jasper long ago, Cullens are likely to become a businessman. Edward became one. Masen is their other surname and they are known to be 'fashionable' so Alice might be the one to inherit that trait. So it's highly possible that Alice could've designed this.

And so, everything in his place, the living room, kitchen/ dining area, is all modern and exquisite. However, I can't see anything with a female touch. _Could it be possible that he designed this all by himself?_

But, his sister seemed fun and giddy from the phone. She seemed persuasive too, since she made it possible for Emmett and his family to visit us from Chicago to Forks. Emmett is as stubborn as me and loved his job more than his life, like I love my job. Leaving it for a break or something might be hell for the both of us. Oh well. Alice can probably make me quit my own job if she can make me listen to her for 3 hours straight about clothes and shopping. Two thing I less cared about.

A few sounds of things bumping and clothes shuffling is heard from the bedroom and I prodded the dark carpet quietly towards the noise.

Edward is leaning by his suitcase that is placed recklessly atop the bed. He didn't noticed me since he just continued whatever he's doing. He frantically stuffed his traveling bag with his clothes from the closet, hangers and some clothes strewn everywhere. He seemed to be so distressed and frustrated that it took all my will not to ran to him and comfort him.

His phone rang by the corner table and the charm attached to it glistened by the light. _The charm I gave to him. He kept it. _Before, it's meant to be a joke, a test to see if he'll keep an emasculating charm if it was given by me. He did. And it made me feel hella special.

His head snapped to the direction of his phone and his shoulders slumped lower. He reached for it, fingering the charm. He sighed.

He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lighter that is hidden deep in the mess he made on the bag, walked by the window and cracked it open. The cold air entered the warm room swiftly. Edward shivered and lit one. He inhaled hungrily and paused for a moment, relinquishing the smoke inside his lungs before exhaling it in a puff.

He looked at the charm again, wiping it lovingly with his thumb. "I have to do this, love. You deserve someone much better than me." He kissed it solemnly that it made me cry to my knees.

He quickly spun and looked at me. So quick, almost as if it was reflexive. The sparks heated the room as brown met green.

He took another drag while looking at me straight in the eye. He is calm, collected. He exhaled drastically, throwing his phone to the other side of the room. It crashed and most likely received a major crack. "What are you doing here, Isabella?"

He asked it so coldly that it made the wintry atmosphere even chillier. _It's like he's not Edward. He is different. _Tears flowed freely as I scrambled to keep them at bay.

"I asked, Isabella. What are you doing in my suite?" He breathed in his cig again and out, cool as a motherfucker.

I racked my head for a possible reason. _Because I love you _flashed in my mind, begging to be said. _Not now._

I remembered the other people's lives I changed. My students. My neighbor. Vanessa."You are my first failure." I said as stern as I can, wiping my tears away.

He looked away for a second, as if he's hurt but snapped his eyes back to mine. "And being involved with you is a mistake." He spat back.

The way he used the present tense made the phrase more hurtful. I tried my best not to collapsed in incoherent cries and harden up. _Two can play this game. _"I never gave up in any of my conquests. Every person I helped, had their lives turned into a better turn."

He laughed bitterly. "Is this an everyday thing for you, Isabella? Are you helping those rich ass spoiled fuckers to change THIS way? By pushing through their boundaries, made them open up to you, made them give their hearts to you which is the first time they're doing that but you don't think that's special so you and the fuckers would just drink and fuck, fuck and fuck? Gotta sneak some cash from their unsuspecting asses?"

"Are you implying that I'm nothing but a whore?"

He took a long drag of his cig and exhaled loudly. "You are not denying anything, Isabella. Everything I said must be true, then."

"I can't believe that you're judging me so low when you're nothing but a bratty kid. Hypocrite."

"Touche." He inhaled and breathed out.

"What does that even mean?"

"I thought you're an English teacher, Miss Swan? Or is that just a cover up? Your other job?"

"What about you, Mr. 'Edward Masen- Cullen?" I mocked. "How is your hotel doing? Your Grandpa? Is he well? Or it just a lie? Your hobby? Are you doing this often? Are you sick of those petty one night stands that you rather play a deceiving game? Thinking that being a rich handsome bastard you can fuck any girl you want and the longer time it takes to woo the girl, the enjoyable the fucking will be? So, you introduced yourself to some random girl that you spent some research work with, acting like you're the boss of the whole world, but have a sad sad childhood since poor you lost your daddy when you're little, drink and fuck the women who fell for your tricks, then when they are in deep shit, you'll leave them?"

He took a drag before butting it out and threw it outside. "So, that's what you're thinking the whole time."

"Well?"

"Maybe I am doing that."

"You- You're just using me to get laid?" I asked angrily.

"Are _you _using me to get money?" He questioned at the same time.

We just stared each other down. His green eyes seemed to be glowing since it's the only color I can make out from his surroundings, everything else is black and white. And of course, his crazy mop of a hair, once bronze, now dark brown, the same as mine. The snow earlier must have melted.

Our feet suddenly moved towards the other and next thing I knew he's right in front of me, looking down as I look up. Our bodies flushed against each other, the cold air swirling around us intensified the sparks of being this close. Our heated argument contrasted the weather. And for some inane reason, wetness gathered in my core and my every sense alert and sensitive.

All my rational thoughts were all thrown out of the window. The fact that he hurt me and left me alone in the cold was all gone. The fact that he might be a playboy and I'm his current toy is forgotten. I was controlled by want. By lust. Controlled by him.

I clutched his suit, closing the minimal distance between us and reached up to his ear. "You are so fucking handsome when you got all worked up like that." I admitted, biting his earlobe.

His hands went up on my hips, pulling me onto him, his girth obvious and hard. I gasped and his eyes darken considerably. I scrape my fingernails over his work clothes.

He leaned down to whisper back in my ear and I can smell only his musky scent and cigarettes. "And you look so fuckably sexy right now. A sweet little kitten trying to be a fierce lion. You're driving me crazy."He groped my ass to accentuate what he said.

I groaned as he started removing my coat. "Let's get you comfortable now, Isabella. You must be feeling.. hot." He continued on with my sweater and I can't find it in me to stop him. I did the same with him, taking his suit jacket off carelessly.

He gripped my chin up to look at him, his lust filled eyes boring onto mine. He looked for something and he seemed to found it since he grunted seductively and ripped my blouse apart.

The action drove me to the edge and I tore his button up and unfasten his belt and pulled his pants down. He growled and threw me to the bed, hastily pushing his suitcase to the carpet. He grabbed my pants off and shed our underwear agilely. Soon enough, we're both naked. And we'll have sex. And we're both sober. _Oh God._

He hovered over me, licking a trail starting from my bellybutton to my breasts, sucking and nibbling each. "Did your other charities touched these luscious tits?" He asked as he squeezed them, tugging each nipple.

"There are no others." I moaned, thrusting up. He taunted my entrance with his dick, grinding against it slowly but not entering it. Hell and heaven at the same time. _Fuck._

He continued licking along my neck, biting and marking. "Did they mark you as their own?"

"No others." I repeated, snagging his hair to level his face up to mine. "No others."

His face soften a little. "Then, how come you're not a virgin anymore?" He challenged, licking my chin, pecking my cheeks and forehead.

I hesitated. "I, er, okay. It's way back in high school. Graduation party. I was drunk as shit. The only thing I remembered is Demetri and I are talking innocently. Next morning, I was stark naked." I paused and looked at how he's taking it.

His eyes are twinkling with amusement but a hint of rage. He gritted. "Of all the people to lose your virginity with? Really, Isabella? Demetri?"

"Well, what about you? I bet you didn't even know the name of the first girl you've had sex with."I taunted.

"Touche."He exclaimed again. "So, you two had a past then?" He kissed my eyelids, trying to act nonchalantly. However, his tightened grip on my hips proved otherwise. He is jealous. I knew it. So, what did I do? I played with it. "Yeah. We had sex since then, even now. He is so fucking insatiable. And I just can't get enough of him."

I cast my eyes downward, as if to look embarrassed or fucking nostalgic but the only thing I saw is his cock perfectly aligned with my clit. One little move and he'll be inside of me.

He cast out a feral growl and thrust inside brutally. I have no complaints though. Right now, I want it rough and hard. I stopped breathing and took it all in. "Is he bigger than Mr. Twitchy?" He hashed out.

I can't speak or even comment about the childish way he named his dick as he moved out fully and drove in just as hard as the first one. "Is he? Is he? Is he?" He emphasize each word each thrust.

"Ughhh. Edwarrrd." I panted, taking hold of his shoulders.

"I asked a question, Isabella. And when I ask one, you should answer it." He chided, stopping his movements and pulled out. _Arrogant, are we?_

"I don't think so, Edward." I turned us around and straddled him. He cocked his eyebrow confusedly and was about to resume our position earlier but I stopped him. "I will run this shit from now on, savvy?"

He looked at me incredulously and was about to reject the idea but I cut him off. "Or we'll discontinue this." I threatened, rubbing my clit over his dick, teasing him.

"Okay." He mumbled. "Anything, just don't stop."

I smirked, feeling powerful and take him in slowly. I threw my head back as he played with my tits, massaging them and taking each nipple in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue."Fuck, Isabella. You feel so good." He commented. The feeling of him, not sheathed with any barriers is heavenly. I can feel every fucking inch of him, doubling the pleasure.

I moved up and down, his head followed my movements as he never let go of my breasts. He jiggled with them.

"I couldn't last longer, love. It's been too fucking long." He grunted on my chest. He eventually let them go as he bit my neck. It sent a set of tingles southward and I began to feel the familiar tightening in my stomach.

"Edward. Come with me." I shouted, as I clamped my mouth on his neck, biting him in return. He shuddered and sucked, effectively leaving a mark so I left him one too. It seemed that we had this insecurity to mark the other, as if pissing at our territory. Weird. But sexy as fuck.

He fell back to the bed, bringing me with him. We panted heavily, our hearts pumping near each other.

He thrust up a little, grabbing my hips, encircling my pelvis against his as he hissed, reliving the feeling.

10 minutes later, I am still lying at him and he's still inside me when it dawned unto us.

We looked at each other with anxiety. "The condom."

"I'm clean. Are you?" I said.

"I am. But, are you taking birth control pills?"

"I am not the one for that. I'm scared I might never bear a child if I took those pills."

"That's incredulous." He smiled. "So, you're a kid lover, eh?"

I nodded. "That's why I became a teacher. I want to have some of my own." I whispered.

"So, you won't be angry then if I knocked you up?"

"If only you'll take the responsibility." I winked.

I can feel his cheeks became warm. I put myself up, propped my elbows upon his chest, looking at him. "But, what would happen though? You said I fucked you up even more, how are we going to build this family?"

He moved to the center of the bed, carrying me. His face exhilarated. "We're going to build a family."He repeated wistfully.

"Edward." I said, tapping him as he didn't respond for over a minute now.

"Oh. I... You heard me earlier." He answered, looking away.

"What is it again?" I asked, wanting to hear it.

He sighed. "That you deserved someone better than me."

"Okay then. I guess I should just-" I lifted myself and started to move away. His arms encircled around my waist, turned us over and pinned me down.

"You are not going anywhere, woman. Once you go to me in your own accord, there's no turning back."

I reached up to his hair, massaging it. "I, however, do not like being called a prisoner."

He smiled and hugged me closer, his body angled at the right position. "Why did you come here?"

"Because.. I like..." I started when the front door was opened abrasively.

"EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN. COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU ARE. EMMIE BEAR IS COMING TO GET YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE SELFISH CONCEITED SON OF A BITCH." Emmett hollered, stomping nearer and nearer to the bedroom. We looked again at each other, our expression full of fear. We jumped out of the bed, looking for scraps of our clothing and taping it back to our body. We looked at our present state and blushed. He smiled goofily at me, shrugging, wearing his pants lowly with no shirt on. I smiled back at him. I wore his shirt which I found thrown over his suitcase. I grabbed his hand, ready to take on what challenge awaits in the near future.

And our first one would be on the next seconds.

"THE HELL?" Emmett shouted as he took in our clothes, or the lack of.

Edward and I laughed and as our eyes met again, pure love and understanding is transferred over the current. And I knew that he felt the same way as I do.

_Somehow, everything felt right._

* * *

_because a kiss with a fist is better than none._

_TWO more CHAPTERS LEFT._

_Leave moi some amour. :3_

_Judge me and my story. :)_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND AN ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL. :D_


	21. Confessions of Love 'kinda'

_This story is __**loosely**_ _based on the Korean Drama, 1% of Anything, because I added more twists, so, uh, yeah._

_Thanks for the MANY reviews! Sorry I can't mention you one by one but I love yah all! ;)_

_Thanks for the alerts and faves too. :*_

_**Thanks for C-N-E for beta-ing this chapter.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or 1% of Anything._

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett squealed as loud as a fucking firetruck, disarming Edward and I. He quickly dialed something on his phone, his face elated.

"OH. MY. GOD. ALICE. You would have never guessed what I just witnessed!" Emmett squealed again, jumping up and down. "UH-HUH. They finally get their shit together!" I can hear Alice's squeal from the phone and it didn't seem to phase Emmett. "OH MY GOD! I KNOW, RIGHT! OH MY GOD! OH! You're right, you're right! I should leave this two..." He winked at us and left the room.

Edward and I looked at each other quizzically. "I'm afraid your brother might be gay." He blurted out.

"If he heard you say that! He would never let you live." I laughed. "Plus, he's married so you're observation is moot. He really is just... exuberant."

"Still, I'm not expecting that reaction. I thought he might kill me from the sound of his voice and his booming steps. I would not like my nuts cut off today or the following days, now that it is very useful, thank you very much." He smirked at me, effectively making me blush."I love your blush." He commented, tracing my cheeks and neck. Our eyes locked. He slyly licked his lips and for a second, I thought we're about to do round two, making me breathe heavily. However, he yawned.

"I don't know about you but I'm sleepy."

I peeked at the digital clock atop the side table. 5 am. Well, we haven't got any sleep and today is very emotionally draining. So, I climbed onto the bed with him disappointingly.

He reached up to me, cuddling me. His head is cradled on my chest, burrowing his nose through the loose shirt as I massage his scalp tenderly. Just like a baby. I never wanted this to end.

Minutes later, he piped up. "I have a flight to Chicago this afternoon."

My breath hitched. "You're still leaving?"

"Silly girl, don't interrupt me while I'm still talking. I was about to ask if you would like to come with me?" _Oh_.

Yes. No.

I could not bear for him to leave me again.

Yet, I can't leave my job here, my family.

_Decisions. Decisions._

"I thought it was at 10 am?" Diverting his attention, stalling, to have more time to decide.

"There are no specific time, really. I got my own jet." He answered swiftly, and I know he's waiting for my answer.

"A private jet?" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"Well, duh. I'm fucking rich." He answered proudly. Ah, the cocky Edward is back. I love it.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he can't see me.

"Do you really need to go to Chicago still?" _Maybe we can just start over here._

"Yes. It is very impolite for me if I flipped out. Grandpa would be displeased." He murmured, nuzzling my chest.

"Does he knows? That you're leaving?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure he would know soon enough."

I didn't give away anything. Moments later, he shifted so that we could be face to face. "Isabella, I know I'm making hasty choices but I learned from my mistakes. I could never leave you again."

He said it so lovingly, I melted in his embrace.

"However, one of those hasty mistakes, apart from lying to you, is dirtying my reputation once again. I've admitted loss from Black when I was 18 at a cooking contest, must you remember that. I know, it's petty and foolish but that's complete and unspeakable humiliation for me. However, the thing I done recently is far worse. I gave my hotel away to fed the carnal greediness of the Blacks." He hissed, his arms tightening around me.

"Why did you?" I wondered.

He took a deep breath. "I can't continue staying here or anywhere near you if I'm set on leaving you. Because if I stayed, I don't know how long would I avoid you until I broke down in my knees, begging for you to take me back."

I smiled involuntarily. "Hmm. I should have not came here then. I like the idea of you begging. In more ways than one." I stated seductively.

He growled, biting my earlobe, tugging on it. "You like to be in control, don't ya?"

"I dunno about that but I sure am set on my goals. I never give up, you see." I said huskily, running my hand on his chest.

He purred. "I'm very grateful for that. Because if you're a quitter like me, this would never work out." He kissed my hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he asked again. "I know I'm asking a lot but I really want to start our relationship over. I want to make my every moment with you as perfect as it can be. Will you come with me to Chicago?"

I was still silent, weighing the options.

"I'm being open with you, Bella. I'll try and build your trust with me again. Will you do the same? Be open with me?"

I nodded sternly, that I'm sure I can do. His face lighten up considerably. He watched me as I involuntarily yawned.

"Let's sleep. I do not want to stress you anymore. You've had enough for the night." He said, tracing the lines on my face, the crease on my eyebrows and the dark circles etched on my eyes that I knew I have.

"What about your question?" I asked tiredly as we resume our positions before, me cradling his huge

frame and him, surrounding my body with his arms.

"It could wait 'till later. Plus, I have to restart packing my suitcase, seeing that everything is strewn and messy. However, there is still one question that is much more pressing than that."

"What is it?" I breathed.

"Why did you come after me?" He whispered.

I took a deep breath. Now is the right time. I tipped his head so I could confess my feelings to him eye to eye. His emerald pools glimmer in anticipation.

"Because I'm preposterously in love with you."

He took a deep breath and anxiously bragged. "Well, that's not really surprising since I have the looks, the money, the power, pretty much everything women want. "

"Nice response, Cullen." I pouted, feeling a little hurt. He is being snarky again. Maybe I miscalculated his looks of love earlier. Maybe I'm blinded with my feelings that I did not consider what he is really feeling about me. Maybe he did really want to leave me. Maybe he really doesn't want me. But I felt it. I -

"Stop over thinking things." He scolded, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, turning to the other side of the bed, facing away from him. "I shouldn't have said that."

He scrambled to my back, kneading the stiff muscles there, kissing a path. "Do you regret saying that?"

_No. However, I felt rejected._ I shook my head admittedly, slowly softening from his touch._ I hate his __effect on me. Yet I loved it._

His mouth formed a smile, grazing my neck. "I-I've grown dangerously attached to you, Bella. More attached than I'll ever be with someone else." He confessed softly, turning me over so I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

He hadn't said it back in traditional sense but he formed a loving sentence that worked both ways. He didn't said the 3 big words but I felt at ease, secure and loved. He might not be ready now but I'm sure soon he would be. I'll wait for him.

He leaned down slowly, looking at my lips purposely. My eyes fluttered closed as the sensation of his lips descended on mine. Just a slight brush of the lips, sealing our love.

However, I instinctively pulled his mouth back to mine when he backed away. He groaned sensually, making my girly bits tingle. His hands moved inside the shirt I wore, fondling every curve. I moaned, egging him on. I straddled his chest, keeping his lips locked with mine as his tongue darted out to lick mine. I opened my mouth eagerly, our teeth clashing. His hands went down, cupping my ass and griping at them tightly.

I released his lips to remove my one piece of clothing, grinding at his obvious erection.

"We have to stop." He panted but continued staring at my exposed body lustily.

I progressed towards his pjs, untying the knot and swiftly pulling it down to his ankles. He pulled my face towards his face, looking at me directly with green eyes, our bodies aligned perfectly. "You're tired. You have a lot to think about -" I pushed down at his cock stubbornly, watching his expression as I whimper happily.

He growled, his eyes locked with mine, now completely dark. "You are unstoppable. Uncontrollable. Very dominating." He hissed, grabbing my boob with one hand, tweaking the tip. I gritted my teeth, trying to create a steady pattern.

He placed open mouthed kisses from my forehead to my shoulder, avoiding my lips. I hungrily followed his mouth with mine, begging for a kiss silently.

"Nah ah, Isabella, you disobeyed my orders." How can he keep coherent? "I told you that you need some rest and-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Cullen." I impaled myself with his cock in rhythm to each word I said, pinching at his nipples brutally.

He roared impressively, spilling his seed inside me. I sat back, repressing my climax that is just hanging. "That's it?" I challenged, cocking an eyebrow at him.

He closed his eyes shamefacedly and beet red. "Is that the best you can do, Cullen?" I spurred on. "I touched your 'titties' and you're a goner?" I mocked.

He snapped his eyes open at my mention of 'titties'. He turned us around so that I'm below him and the pause earlier became worth it. It's nice to see that he's back on proving himself.

He removed his still hard member out of me and I whimpered at loss which is short lived since he thrusted back in boldly.

He ferally seized my bosom, squeezing them. "This are 'titties', Isabella. Beautiful, perfect tits." He forced, assaulting my pussy with his rod, making me clutch at the headboard on the back. Slamming in and out. In and out.

"You like it hard, don't ya, boo?" He breathed and I nodded wobbly, feeling the familiar twist in the pit of my stomach. He must be near too, since he impossibly sped up his movements, and finally, bringing us to oblivion.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, tugging at his hair as he swallowed my cries into his mouth, kissing me fervently. His nails dug on my hips but I could care less. The feeling of him, inside me, kissing me is just too distracting.

He slumped on my side, moving me so he didn't have to pull out. He cuddled me this time, kissing my forehead one last time.

"Why did you called me boo earlier, Edward?" I asked sleepily.

I can feel the warm blush on his cheeks. "Er, I heard Jasper mentioned it once before. He said that you are called Belly-boo at home."

"Yeah." I agreed, my own blush coloring my cheeks. "My family did call me that since I was a child. And until now."

"Am I allowed to call you that, too?" He is so adorable when he's embarrassed.

I shrugged, feeling the sleep slowly taking over me. He hugged me tight once and loosen up for me not to suffocate.

"You don't have the slightest idea of how much you fucking mean to me, my boo." He murmured sweetly.

"I love you too." I smiled wistfully and drifted off.

* * *

I awoke when the heat is too much, that it's suffocating me. I tried to move on the other side to no avail. The heavy log is draped across my body. I creaked one eye open and observed my surroundings. The afternoon glow of the sun is softly lighting up the room. The window is closed and the clothes that were strewn about the room earlier that morning were arranged sloppily at the corner, making the floor neat. I checked the clock on his bedside table. It's 2 pm.

I looked at the man that's anxiously clinging onto me for dear life. He is still immaculately drop dead gorgeous and if anything, he became more painstakingly beautiful, innocent and peaceful. His brows are calm, not knitted. His mouth is swollen and twitched up in a small smile. His eyes are closed, unworried.

Then, my stomach growled. I blushed, looking down. Moments later, I peeked at him. He won't be awake for a good hour.

I move carefully out of the bed, lifting his toned arms away. He is so in deep asleep, he hadn't felt me escape.

Or so I thought. He whimpered childishly and I'm not even halfway out the bed. I placated him with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back." I promised, rushing towards the washroom.

I washed my face and looked for some spare toothbrush. Of course, there's none. I sighed, having no choice but to use the mouthwash on in its own.

After that, I went to the bedroom again to fetch some clothes. Namely, his shirt and boxers. I smiled snidely. From all I knew, he love his personal space too much.

He is still sleeping like a baby so I walked quietly towards the kitchen, planning to surprise him with a homemade breakfast or lunch.

I scanned the fridge, seeing nothing but beers and milk that might be expired soon. I sighed again and planned on going out to buy some food.

I prodded the carpet to his room again and grabbed proper clothes. My clothes from last night. After I was settled, I checked my purse if it still there and seamlessly stroll out of his warm place and into the harsh 'outside', carrying his car key. He would be so pissed. I laughed, satisfied with myself.

I turned to the parking lot, feeling a little wary, like I was being watched. I looked around me. No one suspicious is in sight. I shrugged and carry on walking towards his car.

* * *

On my way home to Edward, as I was getting out of his car, my sight was obstructed by a manly figure.

"Mr. Volturi! Oh my God. You scared the hell out of me!" I clutched my chest.

"Isabella." He drawled out creepily, making me uncomfortable and scared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes darting anywhere but him.

"I've been following you for days now." He admitted noncommittally.

"What?" I gripped at the plastic bag I'm holding and closed the door, locking it.

"You heard me, Isabella. Now, tell me, what the fuck are you doing with that smug bastard, Cullen?" He asked harshly.

I walked past him, ignoring him at all costs. He is freaking frightening.

He blocked my path once again. I sighed irritatingly. "Haven't you heard? He's my boyfriend." I answered proudly.

He shook his head snidely. "He might be for now. But, Isabella, you are mine." He sneered. His sinister smile etched on his face.

Oh-kay. He is officially gone mental. I sprinted towards the warm lobby and to the safety of the elevators but not before hearing him shout, "I'll be watching you!"

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and it came out as shaky. All I could think about is 'I have to get out of here.'

* * *

I was halfway in serving the bacon and eggs I bought from the grocery store nearby when I felt arms coming up around my shirt-clad waist. I yelped, almost dropping the plates but Edward, the savior, prevented that from happening.

He propped the plates carelessly by the unused table and lifted me on the counter.

"You have no idea how devastated was I when I hadn't seen you the moment I woke up." He admitted softly, nuzzling the column of my neck, his hands massaging my thighs.

"I didn't meant to. On my defense, you made me hungry." I teased.

"You could have just woke me up, so I could drive- Wait a second. Where did you get this food? Last time I checked, there was at least a jug of milk and cans of beer in my fridge. Nothing else." He looked at me suspiciously.

I climbed down,walking to the table with a sway in my hips. "I might have went out and 'borrowed' your car in the process."

He growled, for which reason, I do not know. The fact that I borrowed his car with no permission or the fact that I'm blatantly teasing him with my body. Both, probably. He sauntered towards my direction, licking his lips. I clenched my thighs together.

I picked up a bacon and place it in my mouth, like a rose to a sensual dancer. He followed each movement and launched.

I squealed excitedly, running on the other direction. He saw what I'm trying to do and blocked my path, I laughed again, rushing to the other side. He chased me around the kitchen, to the dining area, living room, and back. I made havoc in every room I ran into. It slowed him down since he rearranged everything. OCD. I shook my head and took it as my advantage. However, he finally caught up to me by the sofa, both of us falling unto the soft plush.

He tickled me relentlessly, biting the other end of the bacon and hungrily chewed it whole. His face all lit up and exhilarated and I'm sure I mirrored the expression. My stomach growled again though, making me blush again. His smile softened, rubbed the back of his fingers on my cheek.

He carried me like a sack back to the dining area, slapping my behind. He sat me down the chair and pecked my hair lovingly. He abruptly stood up straight and looked at me in the eye. "You are too much to handle, Isabella." He mockingly scolded. "You are stubborn, disobedient, and disrespectful."

"And you are crazy, bipolar reckless son of a bitch with a hint of OCD." I countered. His demeanor slacked a bit and I rushed my next words. "But. And this is a big but, you are MY son of a bitch and I love you."

His face broke into a smile again. "I'll never get tired hearing that."

"Calling you a son of a bitch?" I retorted playfully. He glared at me for a second before breaking into a weak smile. "The last part." He mumbled. I smiled encouragingly. I'll never get tired waiting for you to say it back.

"Let's eat?" He exclaimed, sitting on the chair right across me.

I nodded eagerly. We ate in companionable silence and I can helped but thought of the uncanny 'conversation' I had with Demetri. I also remembered Edward's question the night before and somehow it pieced together. I could escape the disturbing presence of him by accepting Edward's request. Now I just have to tell him my choice.

"More bacon?" He suddenly asked.

"I'm going with you in Chicago." I blurted out.

His stance is comical if I wasn't anxious and red faced. His arms are still holding the plate of bacon up, his mouth agape, pieces of eggs and bacon falling from his face, halfway chewed. His eyes huge as he took in the information. He swallowed nervously.

"Are you sure, I mean, this is big, Bella, a huge decision, needed to be thought out long and -" He started to ramble.

"Shush." I cut him off and his eyes immediately snapped to mine. He is never really the one to be interrupted when he's talking. I stifle my laugh as he clamped his mouth shut angrily.

"Edward." I started soothingly. "I already knew my answer instantly after you asked the question. I just over-thought my decision as a haste and lust clouded." I smiled.

His mouth is creeping into a smile. "Really?" He asked excitedly, like a child on Christmas day.

"Really." I confirmed, throwing myself at him.

He accepted me gratefully and full of glee. "You don't know how that simple answer made me feel, Bella." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and took his face in my hands. "Edward." I started nicely. "Why are you always assuming that I wouldn't know what you're feeling right now, at this moment? It's practically radiating off you." I beamed.

He grinned and pecked my nose. "I'm just affirming."

His phone rang faraway and we looked at each other.

He carried me into his arms as I flailed around. "I can walk, Edward." I argued.

"I know, but I'm far too contented to let you go." He tightened his grip.

We, or on our case, he bolted to his room, picking up his phone from the floor where he threw it last night and answered it without setting me on my feet.

"Cullen." He formally greeted and fell on the bed, bringing me along. I contained my squeal as I listened on the person on the other line.

"Sir, the jet is ready. We're waiting for you at the MCWB terminal." A familiar voice, might be Alec, said.

He looked at me, and I nodded at him to proceed. "Give us an hour or so." He was about to hang up when Alec's curious voice said, "Us, sir?"

Edward set his lips on a thin line, not expecting Alec to sound gossipy and hungry for details. "Yes. I'm bringing my girlfriend with me." He snapped, but his voice has an underlying surge of pride in it.

"Of course. I'm sorry for invading your privacy, Mr. Cullen. I'm just-"

He didn't gave him a chance to explain himself since he hung up rudely.

I gave him a disproving look and he looked at me impassively. "What?"

"You are not being polite and respectful, Cullen."

"That's just the way I treat my employees."

"I do not approve." I said, getting out of the bed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just, I'm not used to-, I don't even know I'm being disrespectful." He reasoned, running his hand through his hair.

"You should at least try, Edward." I walked by his suitcase and started arranging his clothes neatly. I can feel him walk to my side nervously.

He knelt beside me and rubbed my right arm. "I'm trying, Bella. I'll change, not to appease my Grandpa, not to keep the contract, not to have the company by myself. I'll change for you, my darling. Only for you." He kissed the tip of my shoulder daintily and I shivered.

"Take a shower." I ordered, continuing what I'm doing.

He flushed his body onto mine. "Only if you're coming, boo."

"Only if you can make me come before you this time, _boo_." I dissed.

He licked his lips and leered at the challenge. He picked me off the floor and shouldered me again, dashed to the washroom, removing the least of our clothes.

* * *

"Yes, Mom. Take care of yourselves. I love you both, too." I called my mom to tell her that I'm leaving to Chicago with Edward. She doesn't sound that surprised though, it was as if she saw it coming. Must be Alice's and Emmett's doing. She cried in happiness or sadness, reminding me to keep safe and that they love me. My dad is still at work, conveniently sparing me to his 'talks'.

Emmett and his family is still staying for a week or so in Forks to bond with the parents.

Alice and Jasper met us by the terminal. She IS a bundle of energy. Very beautiful and a chatterbox. When I managed to squeeze some words in I thank them for all their help but they just laughed and wished us luck.

I voiced out my worry for Vanessa since it's been far too long since we last talked. She's either busy at work or with Jacob.

She scoffed. "You will see her again on our wedding day."

I looked at her, confused.

"Didn't you know?" She asked enthusiastically. I shook my head.

"Jasper proposed the other night and we already set a wedding date. It's on spring next year. I can't wait!"

I smiled and hugged her in congratulatory and she hugged me back in a vice grip that reminded me of Emmett's trademark bear hugs. They are so alike in so many ways.

Alec cut in, telling us that the plane is ready to take off.

We waved the couple goodbye and went in.

My eyes darted around ever since we walked out of Edward's place, taking in everything that could be out of place. I didn't see Demetri again.

"Is something bothering you, boo?" Edward asked worriedly. We are now settled in his jet and he is sitting beside me, working on his laptop. I was sitting on a highly comfortable chair I ever sat on but the feeling of being watched scares the hell out of me.

"Nothing." I lied, trying to get myself cheerful. If he knew about Demetri... I shuddered. I wouldn't even want to know what will happen to him. And by him, I meant, Demetri.

He stared at me skeptically.

I went nearer to him, and whispered. "Do you think it'll be too saucy if I make you take me right now?"

"So that's why you are so distressed? You are sexually frustrated and there's people that can easily walk into us -"

I crashed my lips unto his, effectively shutting him up. "We're really doing th-"

"Boo, sometimes, you just don't know when to shut up." I baited, straddling him.

He reclined his chair. "I think _you_'ll be the one who won't be able to stay quiet when I get my hands into you, boo."

"Bring it on, Cullen."

* * *

_One more chapter and an epilogue-ish chapter._

_If you want or do not want a sequel, the poll is open on my profile._

_Leave moi some amour. :3_

_Judge me and my story. :)_


	22. Long Time No erm Talk?

**Oh my. It had been way too long since I last wrote an E/B story! But thanks to a bump in my head, I suddenly was in the mood to write one!**

**So I was wondering, since a lot of you mentioned how weird it is having Bella to still live with her parents etc etc, I figured, why not rewrite the whole thing and start over!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Should I rewrite this and do it the right way this time? or just continue on where I ended and get this over with?**

**Thoughts?**

**(Shameless plugging: All these months of not touching these E/B documents, I'd been busy with original works. So if you guys would like to check 'em out: just go to my profile, I put up links there. Read and Review!)**


End file.
